


Satellite

by Takkaori



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Childhood Friends, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Fights, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Lightsaber Battles, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Some Humor, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 59,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: Star Wars AU. TaeKai. Une vieille légende dit qu'à trop regarder les deux soleils qui règnent côte à côte sur leur planète, l'obscurité a emporté deux petits garçons qui jouaient au Jedi et au Sith. D'autres enfants grandissent, sans écouter l'adage ni s'arrêter de fixer les astres.





	1. Avant-Propos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrisCbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisCbs/gifts).



> Bienvenue sur ce Crossover EXO x SHINee :D !
> 
> Avant toute chose, comme cette fic est un AU Star Wars et fait intervenir des personnages provenant de différents fandoms en plus de ces deux là, j'ai fait une fiche d'aide à la compréhension pour que l'histoire puisse être suivie sans encombre si jamais certains ne sont pas familiers avec l'univers de SW, et une petite liste des personnages :).

* * *

**Espèces intelligentes :**

\- Humain (Originaires d'un peu partout)

\- Sith (Ennemi des Jedi, utilise le côté obscur de la Force. Ils ne sont que deux maître et apprentis pour éviter les conflits, et recherche toujours plus de pouvoir. L'apprenti tue son maître si celui-ci fait preuve de faiblesse. Ne pas confondre avec un Jedi noir car un Sith n'a jamais été du côté Jedi à l'inverse du Jedi Noir qui était Jedi avant de passer du côté obscur. Originaires de la planète Korriban, berceau du côté obscur, ils vivaient paisiblement jusqu'à l'apparition des Jedi Noir, les Siths les ont alors pris pour des dieux, ce qui a donné le début de l'Empire Sith. La race finit par s'éteindre et on utilise le nom Sith pour quelqu'un utilisant le côté Obscur, sabre de couleur rouge. Connus : Dark Sidious, Dark Vador)

\- Twi'lek (de Ryloth, humanoïde avec deux grandes tentacules sur la tête (Lekkus) qui les aident à parler dans leur langage, peut être bleu/vert/blanc-jaune/rouge, mais conserve quand même des caractéristiques humanoïde )

\- Bith ( Origine de Clak'dor VII, système de Colu, humanoïde avec un crâne proéminent, grand yeux fond, toute petite bouche, être calme surtout centré vers l'art (on les retrouve surtout comme musiciens dans les films))

\- Céréen (originaire de la bordure moyenne, planète Céréa, apparence humanoïde, ossature crânienne très développée, très intelligent double cerveau et double cœur, proche de la nature et philosophe (le plus connu est un maître Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi))

\- Clawdite (Origine planète Zolan, bordure médiane, être humanoïde qui peuvent se transformer physiquement)

\- Espèce de Yoda (sans nom) (Petit être vert, espèce étreinte, don pour être Jedi surtout maître Jedi, forte connexion avec la Force)

\- Ewok (Lune forestière d'Endor, petit bipède à fourrure environ 1m, espèce curieuse)

\- Gungan (Planète Naboo, amphibiens vivant dans des cités aquatiques, évitant le + possible les peuples peuplant la surface, plus grand qu'un humain et plus fin, longues oreilles tombantes, narines souples, le reste ressemble à un humain (le plus connu Jar Jar Binks))

\- Hutt ( Originaire de Varl, espèce de limace géante verte/brune, hermaphrodite (Plus connu Jabba))

\- Kaminoan (Planète Kamino, espèce reconnue pour sa maîtrise génétique (ils ont créé les clones), très grand et allongé, posture avec une certaine grâce, agit avec lenteur, peau pale, grand yeux vitreux, long coup et petite tête)

\- Nautolan (Originaire de Glee Anslem, Bordure médiane, amphibiens, peau verte, tentacules comme cheveux, yeux comme un requin)

\- Neimoidien (Planète Neimoidia, créatures viles, cupides, leur domaine est le commerce galactique, ils sont lâches, peu téméraire. Humanoïde, peau couleur vert olive ou grise, visage avec large nez aplati, grand yeux orange ou rouge)

\- Wookie (Bipède avec fourrure, origine Kashyyyk, sorte de gros ours (plus connu Chewbacca)

**Animaux :**

\- Aiwha (Créature aquatique et volante ressemblant à une raie bleu/grise ou verte, vivant sur Naboo ou Kamino, grosse créature, pas agressive)

-Acklay (Énorme créature agressive ressemblant à une mante religieuse, quadrupède, petit yeux noirs, verte à grise, dos protégé d'une carapace surmonté de petit pic. Leur thorax est leur point faible. Elle n'a pas de queue, et six pattes comme instrument d'attaque)

\- Bloggin (Volatiles de la planète Jakku, domestiques, bipède, brun/beige, non agressif, petit)

\- Bantha (Capable de vivre partout, quadrupède, brun, sorte de vache avec une longue fourrure et des cornes, non agressif)

\- Can-cell (Planètes Kashyyyk, Teth, Aleen, Ryloth et Rodia, animal aérien, grand, rouge à brune, yeux vert. Sorte de libellule, queue couverte de plume, peut servir de moyen de transport)

\- Eopie (Tatooine, semblable à des chameaux sans bosse et une courte trompe, utile pour leur endurance et leur résistance au climat, peut transporter)

\- Fambaas (Naboo, quadrupède ressemblant à un dinosaure, docile et de grande taille, peut transporter)

\- Ginntho (Araignée géante, origine Utapau, animaux de compagnie)

\- Nexu (Sorte de titre galactique, 2 paire d'yeux, blanc a brun, rayé, agressif)

\- Rancor (Monster géant qui vit dans les plaines, grottes et jungles, bipède, de 5 à 10m, brun à bleu, agressif)

\- Ri'Dar (primate volante de la planète Dar'Or, 3m d'envergure, 1 mètre de hauteur et largeur, yeux rouge, fourrure brune, sens aiguisé)

\- Scarlacc (De Tatooine, Felucia, Dathomir, Créature géante vivant dans le sol, bouche en forme de cratère avec au centre un bec, des tentacules qui lui permettent d'attraper tout ce qui s'approche, ceux qui y tombe sont digérer dans d'atroces souffrances)

\- Smooka (petite créature volante reptilienne, vit au sommet des arbres, possède un petit bec sur le museau, non agressive)

\- Tooka (Créature féline répandue dans la galaxie, possède une bouche très large et de petite dents, oreilles pointues, queue touffue, de couleur violet/bleu-vert/jaune/brune)

\- Varactyl (De Utapau, reptile, a des plumes de couleur verte et bleu, peau verte, permet le transport)

\- Loth-Cat (Ressemblant à un chat, origine des plaines de Lothal, paisible si on ne les dérange pas, chasse les Loth-rats)

**Planètes de la Bordure Extérieure** (Région de la galaxie la plus vaste, colonisée le plus tard, la plus éloignée du Noyau, endroit où les organisations de La République et de l'Empire par la suite sont peu présentes) :

Mustafar (Située loin dans la Bordure Extérieure, planète volcanique, autrefois verte mais les Sith l'ont rendu ainsi, Système Mustafar)

Korriban (Planète du monde Sith, climat froid et sec, désertique, montagneux, système Horuset, planète natale des Sith sang-purs jusqu'à l'arrivée des Jedi Noirs)

Tatooine (Système Tatoo, planète aride, climat sec, désert, aux mains des Hutt, refuge des criminels, deux étoiles/lunes)

Mrak (Inventée, Système Tatoo, similaire à Tatooine, mais à moitié recouverte par un océan, possède très peu d'espace verts, planète des personnages principaux de cette fiction)

Biteul (Inventée, située à la limite de la Bordure Médiane, planète gazeuse et rocheuse, au climat froid et orageux)

**Planètes de la Bordure Intérieure** (Région qui comporte beaucoup de planètes agricoles et industrielles, bordure la plus près du Noyau) :

Jakku (Planète désertique, système Jakku)

**Planètes de la Bordure Médiane** (Vaste région entre la Bordure Extérieure et Intérieure, moins peuplée et moins explorée que les autres) :

Naboo (Système Naboo, paysage ressemblant à la terre prairies, marais, collines, forêts, océans, lacs, architecture vénitienne, capitale : Theed)

Dathomir (Système Dathomir, planète hostile, paysage forêts, marécages, montagnes, a 2 lunes)

Kashyyyk (Système Kashyyyk, planète natale des Wookies, 3 lunes, climat tropical, paysage montagnes, mer, forêts, lacs et rivières)

Zaadja (Inventée, proche de Naboo, planète glacée)

**Planètes des Mondes du Noyau** (Région au centre de la galaxie, regroupe les premières planètes colonisée par les humains, le plus peuplé, comporte la Capitale de la République et puis de l'Empire) :

Coruscant (Système Coruscant, 4 lunes, paysage ville, surnommée le Pivot ou le Joyau des Mondes du Noyau, capitale de la République puis de l'Empire, berceau de l'humanité, climat contrôle et tempéré)

Corellia (Système Corallien, 1 lune, paysage plaines, falaises, forêts, montagnes, mers et îles)

**Planètes de l'Espace Sauvage** (Région peu connue) :

Kamino (Système Kamino, 3 lunes, climat humide, paysage océans, planète remplie d'eau uniquement, les habitants vivent sur des villes sur pilotis)

**Personnages :**

_**SHINEE** _

—Onew : Lee Jin Ki

Jonghyun : Kim Jong Hyun

Key : Kim Ki Bum

Minho : Choi Min Ho

Tae Min : Lee Tae Min

_**EXO** _

Xui Min : Kim Min Seok

Su Ho : Kim Jun Myun

Lay : Zhang Yi Xing

Baek Hyun : Byeon Baek Hyeon

Chen : Kim Jong Dae

Chan Yeol : Park Chan Yeol

D.O : Do Kyung Su

Z. Tao : Huang Zi Tao

Sehun : Oh Se Hun

Kai : Kim Jong In _ **  
**_

_**Mentionnés :**_ Lu Han (Ex-EXO), Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu, Ex-Exo), Park Ji Min (BTS), Kim Him Chan (BAP), Lee Sun Gyu (Sunny SNSD), Kim Tae Yeon (Taeyeon SNSD), Im Na Yeon (TWICE), Lee Tae Sun (frère de Tae Min).

_**Inventés :**_ Lee Jin Hyun (Père de Tae Min), Lee Eun Ae (Mère de Tae Min), Chan Kwang Ho (Tuteur de Jong In), plusieurs soldats sans nom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic a été écrite pour une de mes amies, elle fait 60k de mots et 100 pages, découpées ici en 4 chapitres de moins de 20 milles mots chacun, pour ne pas que ce soit trop agressif et rendre la lecture digeste de ceux qui s'y risqueront :).
> 
> Mon amie est masochiste et voulait quelque chose de triste, donc attendez-vous à des feels, enfin si j'ai bien fait mon boulot du moins ^^ !
> 
> En revanche, malgré le rating M, ne vous attendez pas à des scènes sexuelles à tout les coins de rues :').
> 
> Dans le fond, c'est une histoire simple sans prétention, mais j'ai tenu à faire passer un message à travers ça, j'espère que les lecteurs le verront au fur et à mesure, il est expliqué dans la dernière partie de toute façon :). Quelques scènes seront intentionnellement clichées et niaises sur les bords pour contraster avec le côté dramatique du reste de l'histoire, mais c'est tout de même réfléchi pour être agréable à lire, donc j'espère que ça passera :p.
> 
> À savoir que, s'il y a des connaisseurs parmi vous, je ferai certainement une deuxième version de cette histoire sur le fandom D-Gray Man, avec du Yulma :3. Mais je ne sais pas encore quand.
> 
> Il y a également de nombreuses chansons utilisées pour illustrer certains passages, voici la playlist du chapitre : Hero - Monsta X, GOT7 - Fly, LightSaber - Exo
> 
> Enjoy :D !

" _Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."_

Vivre sur une planète sèche à deux soleils bombardant sans cesse de leur chaleur n'était pas facile. Si un océan recouvrait la moitié de la planète, l'autre moitié n'était qu'un immense désert avec de maigres étendues d'eau à intervalle peu réguliers. Évoluer dans ce milieu pouvait être passablement éprouvant, et donc compliqué. Les hommes avaient mis en place de longs tuyaux pour tracter une partie de l'eau non salée, qui provenait de sources souterraine, mais elles s'épuisaient vites. Ils avaient dû apprendre à filtrer l'eau de mer. Les humains n'étaient toutefois pas les seuls individus présents sur cette humble terre, à convoiter cette source principale de vie. De nombreux conflit d'usage apparaissaient, découlant logiquement d'autres conflits, entre espèce cette fois. Similaire à Tatooine, dont elle n'était d'ailleurs pas très loin, la planète Mrak avait néanmoins eu la chance de ne pas s'être faite bombardée par les Rakatas. De fait, elle conservait un climat propre à l'épanouissement de la vie sur son sol.

Située quelque part dans la bordure extérieure, entre Tatooine et Geonosis, cette planète faisait souvent office d'escale pour les voyageurs de l'espace, connue pour être un 'garage à vaisseau', la conduite spatiale avait une très grande importance ici, étant une fierté planétaire pour ses résidents. Mrak possédait aussi quelques ressources intéressantes, hormis l'eau, qui représentaient un attrait considérable pour des échanges commerciaux. C'était une planète plutôt aisée, sans être dans l'opulence caractéristique des Monde du Noyau, mais par le commerce et l'attrait qu'elle générait, la vie y était agréable. C'était également une planète qui gardait en son sol les traces de l'alliance Rebelle, une planète qui appartenait aux côtés de La Lumière.

Enfin, le dernier point pour laquelle Mrak avait une petite renommée, c'était car elle abritait sur son sol des familles de Jedi avec une connexion à la force particulièrement forte.

Lee Tae Min avait vu le jour sur cette planète, et il faisait partie de l'une de ces familles. Depuis sa naissance, on lui avait répété qu'il ferait de grandes choses, qu'il avait un destin. Un jour, quand il serait assez vieux, quand il atteindrait l'adolescence et qu'il commencerait à avoir du poil au menton – selon les mots de son père, il aurait son sabre laser, il apprendrait à maîtriser la force, apprendrait à se battre. Il serait aux côtés des Jedi pour protéger la galaxie, et servir la force. Lui et son frère. Tae Sun, son grand-frère, avait deux ans de plus que lui et ils étaient plutôt soudés, même s'ils pouvaient avoir une certaine rivalité, comme dans chaque fratrie. Néanmoins, quand ils entendaient les légendes, entendaient vanter les exploits des chevaliers Jedi, les étoiles dans leurs yeux étaient plus nombreuses que toutes celles de leur galaxie, et c'était leur cas à tous les deux. Evidemment, Tae Min n'était qu'un enfant, son frère aussi. Mais avec ce genre d'histoires, savoir qu'il aurait une place importante dans tout ça, qu'il aurait un rôle à jouer… Ça l'excitait. L'excitation était telle qu'elle courrait dans ses veines, sautillait dans ses tripes, et faisaient des pirouettes arrières dans ses veines – oui, carrément.

Il se sentait spécial, s'était toujours senti spécial, et la vie lui en donnait confirmation : il l'était.

Seulement, pour l'heure, ce qui l'intéressait le plus, à défaut de faire son devoir de protecteur de la galaxie, c'était de s'amuser avec ses amis, et plus précisément son meilleur ami, Kim Jong In. Malheureusement, Jong In n'avait pas sa chance. Il n'était pas dans une famille aussi géniale que la sienne – Tae Min ne jugeait pas présomptueux de l'affirmer, tout le monde le lui disait, et actuellement âgé d'à peine six ans, il se fichait de l'humilité ou de quoique ce soit, sa mère commençait juste à le reprendre quand elle sentait qu'il se vantait un peu trop, tandis que son père grommelait qu'il virait narcissique. Tae Min ne comprenait pas ce mot. Il n'avait pas su s'il fallait le prendre bien ou pas, mais il avait souri en entendant que sa mère riait gentiment, par mimétisme, ignorant qu'elle était amusée par son toupet malgré sa volonté d'arrêter cette tendance. Tae Sun, lui, était plutôt calme et évitait les débordements, contrairement à Tae Min.

Pour en revenir à son ami, en réalité, Jong In n'avait plus de famille. Ils étaient morts, personne ne savait comment, et personne ne semblait avoir connu ses parents. Du moins, quand Tae Min demandait à sa mère et son père, ils se renfrognaient et secouaient la tête avec un air désolés. Jong In ne savait évidemment rien sur eux, à part qu'il avait deux grandes-sœurs qui avaient péries, et il ne lui restait qu'une photo où ils étaient tous ensemble, seule trace de leur existence, ainsi qu'un bracelet. Il n'avait aucune autre information, alors qu'il était leur propre fils. Dans sa petite tête blonde, Tae Min trouvait ça sincèrement nul et triste. Jong In avait été recueilli par un vieux pilote du nom de Chan Kwang Ho, qui vivait maintenant de ses rentes, étant trop vieux pour continuer son métier. Tae Min devinait qu'il lui enseignerait sans doute la conduite de vaisseau lorsque son ami serait en âge.

Avec ça, il trouvait que Jong In avait quand même de la chance. Jong In n'avait pas la même personnalité que lui. Tandis que Tae Min était un garçon dynamique, Jong In était comme son grand-frère : il ne faisait pas de débordement, n'était pas particulièrement expansif, un peu quand même, mais il était moins… exubérant que lui. Vraiment moins. Tae Min savait qu'il était un phénomène. Il faisait beaucoup de bêtises, sa mère le grondait beaucoup, son père aussi, mais il savait aussi qu'il était comme beaucoup de petits garçons en étant aussi dissipé. Jong In était parfois un peu taquin, blagueur, il faisait beaucoup de blagues que Tae Min ne comprenait pas toujours, mais il l'aimait bien comme ça. Jong In était brun, avait la peau foncé, un visage assez long aux traits agréables, des lèvres un peu rondes, un nez plat et long aux narines étroites, des yeux perçants relevés par une grande paupière inférieure en amande, typique des asiatiques, et Tae Min devait avouer qu'il le trouvait plutôt joli. C'était bizarre à dire d'un garçon à un autre garçon, il savait ça, mais c'était vrai. C'était différent d'une jolie fille, mais Tae Min aimait bien son apparence.

Lui avait un visage souriant, un air enfantin. Bien sûr, il était un enfant, mais ça ressortait encore mieux grâce à ses traits : un petit nez pointant, des yeux vifs et rieurs, également bridés, quoique plus droits que ceux de Jong In, et pour finir, une bouche fine et large qui faisaient de grands sourires. Il préférait le physique de Jong In, qu'il trouvait vraiment… mignon, en employant les mots qu'aurait utilisés sa chère mère.

Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui les liait, naturellement. Ils étaient tous deux persévérants, aimaient explorer ensemble et vagabonder, ils aimaient beaucoup jouer aux explorateurs de l'espace et se qualifiaient même de Pirates du désert. C'était Jong In qui avait eu l'idée du nom. Ils quittaient souvent les villes pour se rendre dans les lieux où ses parents et le tuteur de Jong In leur interdisaient d'aller, à la recherche d'un coin parfait pour simuler une exploration dans un lieu hostile, étranger, inconnu et rempli de secret.

En un sens, leur planète pouvait être un tel lieu.

Bien pour ça que s'ils se faisaient attraper, Tae Min savait qu'il risquait une bonne fessée. Il n'avait bien entendu pas envie que ça arrive. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de tenter le diable.

La plupart du temps, ses parents avaient alors des réactions incompréhensibles une fois la punition administrée : ils accusaient Jong In, lui disaient de ne pas le fréquenter, mais Tae Min prenait courageusement toute responsabilité. C'était la vérité, en plus. Jong In faisait volontiers le rabat-joie, lui disait que c'était dangereux de s'éloigner de la ville, lui parlait sans cesse de bêtes ou de personnes malfamées qu'ils pourraient rencontrer avec un visage si défiguré par l'effroi que le petit blond se moquait de lui, l'accablant de l'insulte « trouillard » à qui mieux mieux. Tae Min insistait lourdement, culpabilisant son ami, et la fierté de ce dernier finissait par être atteinte. Comme, en plus, il avait remarqué que Jong In ne savait pas lui résister, il obtenait gain de cause. Ce à chaque fois.

Aujourd'hui encore, sa stratégie avait payé.

Avançant calmement aux côtés de son meilleur ami, Tae Min regardait distraitement le paysage, tout ce sable à perte de vue. Il se demandait ce qui se cachait en-dessous, au-delà. S'il y avait des monstres. Des choses ou des personnes à combattre. Il aurait bien aimé, en tant que Pirate des sables ! Seulement…La poule mouillée de petite princesse qu'il avait à ses côtés risquerait de ne pas aimer ça. Dire que Jong In était le plus grand, en plus ! Tae Min se sentait fier d'être le plus petit mais le plus courageux. Ayant plusieurs fois eu affaire à des moqueries pour sa taille des plus grands, chose totalement puérile mais courante à leur âge, il avait percuté que les aprioris ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Il était donc fier de ne pas se laisser faire malgré ça.

Son ami finit par bégayer, sonnant clairement effrayé :

« T'es sûr qu'on a bien fait de partir sans les autres, Min' ? On est loin de la maison… J'ai un peu mal aux pieds, moi, maintenant… »

Tae Min soupira en l'entendant se plaindre comme un bébé. Jong In pouvait être plus casse-pied qu'une fillette, définitivement ! Il s'arrêta et pensa un instant. Les autres, c'était leur bande d'amis, composée des gamins du village, qui, comme eux, aimaient l'aventure et les légendes de Jedi. Ils avaient d'abord été deux bandes rivales, en vérité, dont chacun d'eux était le chef. Bien que Jong In ne fasse effectivement pas de débordement, soit plus introverti, plus timide, plus poule mouillé et étrangement joli pour un garçon, il pouvait avoir un tempérament décisionnaire et meneur, comme lui. Autant dire qu'ils s'entendaient bien pour les bêtises, quand le plus grand ne faisait pas son froussard. Ils auraient, en effet, pu faire venir leurs amis…Mais avec un certain côté puéril, Tae Min voulait Jong In pour lui tout seul. C'était son meilleur ami, nom d'un Wookie ! (Comme hurlait son père dès qu'il se mettait en pétard) Pas que Tae Min n'aimait pas leurs autres amis, loin de là…

Leur petite bande comptait, pour celle qui fut d'abord la sienne, Lee Jin Ki. Il était fils unique, ce qui était plutôt rare dans leur ville, tout le monde avait au moins deux ou trois enfants, avait des cheveux châtains et un visage ovale, avec un menton pointu. Venait ensuite Kim Jong Hyun, un rouquin à l'air sérieux mais très amical, et Kim Ki Bum, blond, comme Tae Min, l'air coquin et meilleur ami de Jong Hyun. Ki Bum se disputait néanmoins souvent avec Jin Ki, ils étaient en constante rivalité. Pour finir, Choi Min Ho, brun pacifique et toujours perpétuellement dans la lune. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, après Jong In. La bande de Jong In était beaucoup fournie : une dizaine de gamins avec chacun leur petite personnalité, comme tout à chacun. Kim Min Seok, petit roux qui projetait de devenir Jedi et s'entrainait déjà avec un sabre en bambou afin de maitriser les arts martiaux, en compagnie de son père. Kim Jun Myun, brun avec des sourcils étrangement courbés qui lui donnaient l'air irrité, très sérieux, et, après Jong In, le deuxième chef de leur groupe. Jun Myun avait la tête froide. Zhang Yi Xing, châtain avec l'air innocent, très poli pour son âge mais pouvant avoir de drôles de réflexions mesquines, au sens littéral du terme. Byeon Baek Hyeon, un blond surexcité très taquin qui trouvait toujours de quoi faire enrager ses amis, pour son plaisir personnel, mais, malheureusement pour lui, très crédule et naïf. Kim Jong Dae, brun assez calme mais amusant et très têtu. Park Chan Yeol, lui aussi brun et calme, il ne s'énervait jamais, Tae Min était impressionné par ça. Do Kyung Su, brun à l'aspect inquiétant à cause de ses yeux froncés qui résultaient en réalité d'une maladie, tout à fait gentil même si très discret. Huang Zi Tao, il avait des cheveux châtains, une peau bronzée et était très trouillard, encore pire que Jong In ! Tae Min l'aimait bien, mais il était un peu le bébé du groupe de Jong In et même du leur quand ils étaient tous ensemble. Enfin, restait Oh Se Hun, blondinet qui était un véritable gourmand, il était le plus jeune d'entre eux, il était le seul qui n'avait pas encore fêté ses six ans, ce serait dans deux semaines, et si ce n'était pas une différence énorme comme ils avaient tous fêté leurs six ans petit à petit dans le courant de l'année, les enfants étaient à un âge immature où le moindre petit mois de plus ou de moins leur semblait un fossé d'expérience inestimable.

Avant, la bande de Jong In comportait aussi Lu Han, rouquin excentrique et Wu Yi Fan, blond avec un air intimidant qui s'était cependant pris d'affection pour Tao. Ils n'étaient plus avec Han et Yi Fan, comme leurs parents avaient décidé de les amener sur une autre planète plus riche et moins rude. Han avait eu des problèmes de santés, et il s'avérait qu'il ne supportait pas le climat de Mrak. Pour Yi Fan, eh bien ses parents avaient simplement eu une opportunité dans un lieu différent, et ils avaient saisi l'occasion. Au fond, ça se comprenait. Bien sûr, dans leurs têtes d'enfants, les garçonnets étaient plutôt fâchés contre leurs amis pour les avoir abandonnés, mais ils espéraient les revoir un jour. Ça leur arrivait aussi de traîner avec Park Ji Min, un brun amusant doublé d'astucieux, et Kim Him Chan, châtain plutôt extravagant. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants au village, ils se connaissaient tous plus ou moins, mais ceux sur lesquels Tae Min s'était attardé étaient ceux avec qui ils avaient le plus de lien.

Tous ces garçons étaient leurs amis, et Tae Min les appréciant beaucoup, ça n'empêchait pas qu'il préférait que Jong In ne soit qu'avec lui pour aujourd'hui. C'était leur excursion. Ce pourquoi, dans un délai d'attente qui ne fut de l'ordre que de quelques secondes en réalité, il répondit sur un ton excédé :

« Mais tu sais bien qu'on avait prévu de y aller tous les deux, c'était notre journée, Jjong ! »

Le petit blond s'était retourné sur lui, les mains sur les hanches, dans une posture digne d'une matrone, et fusillait son meilleur ami du regard. C'est vrai, quoi, ils avaient six ans, ils étaient des hommes, fallait arrêter de pleurnicher à la moindre égratignure ! Sinon, Tae Min ne serait jamais Jedi, et Jong In ne serait jamais pilote. Ils resteraient des gosses toute leur vie, et ça, il ne le voulait pas !

Jong In arborait un air désolé.

« J'sais, Min…Mais je suis fatigué.

—T'avais qu'à bien dormir cette nuit, imbécile ! Tu regardais encore les étoiles ?! »

Tae Min était faussement fâché, et pour cause…

« Je sais très bien que tu les regardes aussi, mens pas ! »

Jong In le poussa du doigt. Tae Min se vengea en répétant le geste. Se chamailler, ils aimaient bien. Ils jouaient gentiment. Quant au sujet de leur taquinerie…

Les astres, les soleils, les cieux… Les deux garçonnets étaient attirés par ça. Comme une mouche par le beurre ou la lumière. Comme un Jedi et son sabre s'alliaient. En fait, tous leurs amis, et pratiquement tous les gamins en général, étaient attirés par ça. Certains avaient peur, mais derrière la peur vivait une inexorable fascination. Savoir que toutes ces planètes, toutes ces espèces vivantes, tant de régions, tant de choses inexplorées existaient… Ça avait de quoi exciter l'imagination. Amusé, Tae Min sentit ses lèvres se fendre d'un sourire doux qu'il réservait particulièrement à son ami.

« Peut-être que j'ai regardé, mais moi, ça m'empêche pas de dormir ! Allez, viens, fais pas ta fifille, je veux jouer ! »

Il l'attrapa par la main et Jong In fut obligé de suivre, malgré lui. Il protesta néanmoins :

« J'suis pas une fille, Min ! Arrête de te moquer, espèce d'idiot ! Pis Kwan' m'a encore raconté toutes ses histoires de pilotage, comment tu veux que je dorme ? »

Lèvres ramenées en avant, il boudait. Tae Min soupira.

« M'en fous, jouons ! »

À vrai dire, il ne s'en foutait pas totalement, il aimait bien que Jong In lui répète les anecdotes dont l'abreuvait l'ancien pilote. Pour l'heure, ça ne l'intéressait juste pas.

« Mais on est trop loin ! On doit revenir sur nos pas et jouer plus près… »

Tae Min grogna, se faisant autoritaire :

« Non, plus près, c'est nul ! Tu te rappelles où on était, l'autre fois ? On a vu que y avait des dunes et des roches avec des petites grottes à côté, on peut y retourner, ça serait vraiment trop bien de jouer là-bas ! »

Tae Min sautillait sur place, littéralement surexcité. Ce lieu dont il parlait, ils auraient pu s'y rendre, mais Kwang Ho passait par là et les avait récupérer. Ils avaient été savamment sermonnés, mais le vieil homme avait eu la gentillesse de ne pas en toucher un mot aux parents de Tae Min. Loin de partager son enthousiasme en apprenant son plan, Jong In écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais si y a des bêtes… Min, on peut se faire attaquer…

—T'es le pire trouillard du monde, toi ! Si tu viens pas, on est pu meilleurs amis ! »

Bien sûr, le blond n'était pas sérieux, mais le brun fit une moue attristée, blessé. Jong In haussa les épaules, abdiquant.

« Bon, très bien, mais si y a un problème, on s'en va. »

Tae Min hocha la tête. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie d'avoir des problèmes, malgré les apparences qui jouaient en sa défaveur sur ce plan. Il n'était qu'un enfant inconscient, et dans cette inconscience bénie que seul les enfants innocents possèdent, il n'avait encore peur de rien, n'anticipait pas, ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'avoir de la prudence. Jong In finirait par s'amuser autant que lui. Il ne se passerait rien, et ils recommenceraient en allant peut-être plus loin si le cœur leur en disait. La seule chose que Tae Min demanda avec une pointe d'appréhension fut la suivante :

« Tu dois rentrer vers quand ?

—Avant le coucher des soleils.

—Moi aussi. »

Tae Min acquiesça, suivit par Jong In en miroir. Il savait qu'ils partageaient la même idée : cet ordre était vague, il leur laissait le temps qu'ils voulaient. Ils joueraient au Jedi et au Sith, aux pirates de l'espace, aux pilotes déchainés, à eux deux, une bonne partie de la journée. Et c'était ça, le vrai bonheur pour ces deux gamins de six ans. Jouer ensemble à imaginer une vie trépidante qu'ils avaient réellement des chances de pouvoir mener.

* * *

_Song: Hero~Monsta X_

« Je te tuerai, Sith ! »

Tae Min prit sa grosse voix en brandissant un sabre laser imaginaire. Ils avaient marché une bonne demi-heure sous la chaleur ardente des deux soleils, et s'étaient finalement trouvés un petit coin d'ombre en face des dunes, une petite galerie rocheuse qui passait d'un côté et se finissait à l'autre, la lumière les éclairant des deux côtés. Ils étaient rentrés dedans, n'avaient bien sûr rien trouvé, mais y simulaient une attaque dans un lieu reclus, amusé par le décor sec. Ils avaient ôté leurs chaussures, il y avait du sable dans le petit tunnel, il était frais sous leur pied, et ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Jong In, qui jouait le méchant, était rentré dans son personnage :

« Tu crois, » commença-t-il avec froideur, « que je me laisserai piéger si facilement ?

—Tu te crois assez intelligent pour me battre ? »

De son sabre imaginaire, il faucha la jambe de Jong In. Jong In sauta tout en ricanant.

« J'ai esquivé ton coup, apprends à viser ! »

Tae Min fronça les sourcils, en désaccord avec son ami.

« Non, t'as réagi trop tard, t'es touché !

—C'est pas vrai, j'ai sauté !

—Si j'avais un vrai sabre laser, t'aurais pas pu l'éviter comme ça !

—Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

—Je le sais ! Tu triches !

—Prouve-le ! »

Les deux enfants se toisaient, les poings serrés, de nouveau en phase de se fâcher. Étant jeunes, ils se disputaient facilement pour un rien et se rabibochaient très facilement. Ça n'empêchait pas que Jong In était réellement vexé.

« Je triche pas, je te dis ! Puis j'peux savoir pourquoi c'est moi qui fais toujours le méchant ?! »

Jong In avait une moue contrariée. Tae Min répondit du tac au tac, sur le ton de l'évidence pure, les bras croisés :

« Parce que ma famille est une famille de Jedi. Le Jedi, c'est mon rôle.

—Je pourrai aussi être Jedi.

—Faut bien un méchant à combattre.

—On a qu'à l'imaginer, le méchant. »

Croisant aussi les bras, Jong In se retourna et sortit de leur petit espace clos. En comprenant que son ami faisait la tête, Tae Min soupira, frustré, et l'appela en le suivant.

« Bon, on dit que t'as esquivé et on reprend, ok ? »

Jong In secoua la tête, ayant encore cette moue morose.

« J'ai pu du tout envie, c'est trop loin de la maison et je suis fatigué.

—Mais Jjong ! »

Tae Min ramena sa lèvre inférieure au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, plissant les yeux, essayant d'avoir une expression la plus attendrissante possible. Son ami fronça les sourcils, semblant énervé.

« Tu le fais pas bien, c'est comme ça. »

Et il imita l'expression de Tae Min, rajoutant un bruit de pleurnicherie. Sur son visage, c'était vrai que ça semblait réellement adorable. Furieux, Tae Min rougit et beugla :

« Ça change rien au fait que je veux qu'on joue ! Jjong, me laisse pas tomber ! Sois sympa ! »

Jong In poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

« On finit ce combat, et on rentre chez nous, ok ? »

Tae Min sourit. Dans un élan de joie, il sauta au cou de son ami et baisa sa joue. Le bisou claqua gaiement contre la peau foncée, son propriétaire écarquillant les yeux.

« Ouaiiis ! J't'adore, Jjong ! »

Il continuait de lui sourire. Jong In le repoussa, les joues un peu rouges.

« Fais pas ça, on est entre garçons, c'est bizarre…

—Pourquoi ? »

Jong In haussa les épaules, toujours rougissant, ne sachant que lui dire. Tae Min ne le lâcha pas, penchant la tête sur le côté :

« Tu n'aimes pas que je fasse ça ? T'es mon meilleur ami ! Je montre que je t'aime ! »

Il avait toujours ce gigantesque sourire et Jong In n'en rougit que davantage.

« Je sais pas, c'est mignon, Min mais…Laisse tomber. »

Tae Min haussa les épaules et ils continuèrent de jouer. Lui n'était pas tellement le genre de garçons à se complaire totalement dans les idées incombant à sa condition masculine. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas envie d'être considéré comme une fillette, d'être faible et voulait devenir un homme. En revanche, il n'était pas d'accord avec le fait qu'exprimer ses sentiments ou son affection pour autrui soit nécessairement quelque chose de féminin. Puis, au fond, c'était quoi, le féminin, le masculin ? Du haut de ses six ans, Tae Min exprimait facilement ses émotions, et ça changeait rien au fait qu'il était un garçon. Sa mère l'encourageait même à continuer ainsi, fière qu'il ne soucie pas des aprioris sexistes – c'étaient ses mots, tandis que son père haussait les épaules. Lui n'était pas très expressif et plutôt dur en apparence, mais c'était simplement une affaire de personnalité. Tae Min se considérait comme un grand bonhomme. Dans sa tête, du moins.

Lui et Jong In mimaient un combat ardent, où les sabres claquaient et les provocations retentissaient, toujours cachés dans leur petit tunnel, hurlant et riant à plein poumons, sachant qu'ils étaient entièrement seuls. Ils s'éclataient et Tae Min avait entendu Jong In lui avouer qu'il avait finalement raison d'avoir choisi cet endroit. Le sentiment victorieux qui avait envahi sa poitrine méritait d'être mentionné.

Ils avaient continué à explorer, avant plus loin le long des hautes roches, et étaient tombés sur une autre galerie, qui était cette fois-ci une vraie grotte, profonde et avec une entrée large. Ayant hésité, les deux garçons avaient entamé une exploration minutieuse, ayant troqué leur jeu pour un autre qui reflétait leur réalité : celui d'explorer. La grotte s'enfonçant assez loin, elle continuait en un dédale. Heureusement, Tae Min avait pris une petite lampe avec lui qui éclairait plutôt bien, en prévision d'une exploration –même s'il ne s'imaginait pas que ce serait ici. Jong In était aussi curieux que lui, mais ils étaient d'accord : ils n'iraient pas loin. Tae Min avait entendu des histoires sur des enfants perdus dans des grottes qui n'avaient jamais été retrouvés, et il n'avait pas envie que lui et Jong In en fassent partie. Pour être tout à fait franc, lorsqu'ils avancèrent dans un autre couloir, Tae Min avait peur, lui aussi. Cependant, ils ne risquaient pas de se perdre. Ils allaient toujours à gauche et avaient eu l'idée de laisser un caillou derrière eux pour retrouver leur chemin au cas où, comme dans ce conte venu d'une autre planète, qui racontait une histoire où le plus petit d'une grande fratrie que les parents pauvres comptaient abandonner laissait des cailloux derrière lui pour retrouver le chemin de la maison et sauver ses frères des loups des forêts. Ça s'appelait _Le Petit Poucet_. Tae Min était le plus petit, alors il était véritablement un vrai Petit Poucet. Ils tournèrent encore à gauche. En concluant qu'il n'y avait rien à voir dans ces grottes, déçu, Tae Min soupira.

« Tu veux qu'on retourne ? »

Sa phrase était syntaxiquement bancale étant donné qu'il manquait un complément de lieu, mais son ami le comprit et hocha la tête deux fois. Il avait peur, ça se voyait, et il le collait de près, semblant maintenant se ficher que ce soit 'bizarre entre deux garçons'.

« Dis, Min… J'arrête pas d'entendre des bruits. »

Tae Min fronça les sourcils alors qu'un sentiment glacé le parcourut. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, incertain et effrayé, une lente chair de poule lui courant le long de la peau. Il ne vit rien, juste les parois rêches et austères de la grotte sombre dans laquelle ils s'étaient peut-être trop enfoncés. Il commençait à faire froid. Tae Min gronda :

« Essaie pas de me faire peur, hein. T'façon, on s'en va. »

Jong In secoua la tête.

« Je mens pas, Min. Dépêchons-nous de sortir. »

Ses yeux craintifs s'accrochaient aux siens aussi fort que sa main dans la sienne. Tae Min acquiesça, tenant fermement la lampe de sa main libre et celle de Jong In de l'autre, se plaisant à être dans la position de rassurer son ami. Ils s'appliquèrent à repérer les cailloux au sol, quand le blond promena le faisceau et remarqua tardivement quelque chose qui manqua de le faire hurler. Des yeux. Une énorme paire d'yeux rouges les fixaient. Il s'agrippa à la main de son ami qui hoqueta, et s'il sentit que sa résistance allait céder et qu'il allait pleurer –il n'était qu'un garçon de six ans – il avait surtout compris qu'ils devaient partir. Très vite. Continuant d'avancer en tirant Jong In, il chuchota, doucement :

« Tu cris pas et tu fais rien, mais à trois, tu cours, ok ? »

Jong In le regarda sans comprendre et voulut s'arrêter. En tremblant, Tae Min le poussa, et Jong In remarqua son visage au bord des larmes. Regardant derrière eux, le faisceau de lumière tremblant, il aperçut ce qui causait le trouble de son ami. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Jong In hurla. Tae Min crut qu'il allait s'évanouir quand un grognement sourd répondit immédiatement au cri. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et se mirent à courir dans les couloirs de la grotte, suivant les cailloux en se tenant par la main comme si leur vie en dépendait. Le pire, c'est que c'était le cas. Suivre les pistes qu'ils avaient laissées était dur dans ces conditions, le paysage dansait sous leurs yeux et ils entendaient un ramdam derrière eux. Ils étaient suivis. Quel que soit ce monstre, il était dangereux et en avait après eux. Ils étaient en danger mortel ! Ils pourraient se faire manger ! En réalité, les monstres, ce n'était pas drôle du tout ! Tae Min sentit les larmes couler de ses joues et sa main serrait celle de son meilleur ami. Il avait eu tort. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Jong In, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose… La peur le pétrifiait presque et ses petites jambes lui faisaient mal. Il voulait son papa et sa maman, voulait son grand-frère. Jong In pleurait aussi. Dans leur course, ils arrivèrent à un dernier dédale, et ne voyaient plus de cailloux. Les bruits de courses derrière eux étaient toujours là. Jong In renifla et paniqua.

« On s'est perdu ! Min, on est perdu ! » Il hoquetait et bégayait. « O-on fait quoi ? Min, on va mourir ?! »

Tae Min ne pleura que davantage. Son ami s'en remettait à lui comme s'il savait, mais non, Tae Min ne savait rien. Il était largement aussi dépassé que lui, si ce n'est plus, parce que tout ça arrivait à cause de lui. Il se força à se reprendre, entendant le grondement du monstre se rapprocher.

« F-Faut continuer, hein, Jjong ? Si on continue pas, on est mort. Courrons ! »

Ils coururent, étant toujours poursuivi. Ils avaient marchés longtemps, trop longtemps. Ils s'étaient piégés tout seul. Tae Min et Jong In arrivèrent à un autre carrefour, et alors que Tae Min cessa presque d'y croire, la panique le submergeant, il aperçut un caillou. Ne réfléchissant pas, les deux enfants s'engagèrent sur le chemin, et Jong In tomba, lâchant brutalement sa main. Tae Min promena le faisceau de lumière pour voir son ami, s'avançant vers lui, et il fut pétrifié.

Juste derrière Jong In, à quelques centimètres, se trouvait un immense monstre. Il en avait entendu parler par son père et avait déjà vu des illustrations dans les livres. Un Rancor. Bête d'au moins cinq mètre de haut et de long, qui les lorgnait avec appétit ou agressivité. Tae Min écarquilla les yeux tandis que Jong In se retourna lentement. Jong In faisait face au monstre. Il ne hurla pas, ne pleura pas. À la place, il réussit à se relever et avec la peur les dévorant de toute part, ils s'élancèrent. La bête les ayant vus, elle courut après eux. Ce fut sans doute la course la plus acharnée de toute leur vie. Malgré un fort point de côté et l'air qui s'annihilait de leurs poumons, ils purent sortir de la grotte. Seulement, la bête ne s'arrêta pas là. Ils tombèrent dans le sable, submergés par la bête. Immense face aux deux petits garçons, debout sur ses jambes et avec ses mains gigantesques pourvues de griffes tranchantes comme des poignards. Sa gueule n'était qu'un trou béant, il n'y avait même pas d'actuel forme faciale, à part ce trou rempli de dents tranchantes et acérées, ces yeux rouges luisant. Sa queue balayait les cailloux dans la grotte. Il arrivait vers eux. Reculant, les deux enfants se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, pleurant et hurlant leur terreur, suppliant qu'on vienne les sauver. Tae Min sentit même que son pantalon était mouillé… Celui de Jong In aussi. Dans la peur, ils s'étaient oubliés. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps d'être humiliés par ça… La griffe de la bête se leva, et alors que dans un appel désespéré, Tae Min tira Jong In et se recula, fermant les yeux, la patte de la bête fut atteinte par un jet de lumière bleue. Une arme. Elle hurla, s'aidant de sa deuxième main pour soutenir l'autre, et elle fut atteinte encore une fois, au poitrail.

Tae Min se retourna. Il vit son père, et Kwang Ho. Visages défigurés par la colère, les deux hommes avaient des fusils-lasers et étaient prêt à se battre. La créature eut un instant d'arrêt, les regardant pour revenir aux adultes, semblant hésiter, et s'enfuit en courant dans la caverne, disparaissant sur une série de grognement.

Soulagé d'être tiré d'affaire, mais sous le choc, Tae Min éclata en sanglots. Jong In, lui fixait l'endroit où la bête avait disparu, tremblant comme une feuille contre lui. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent des enfants. En voyant son père, son fusil laser battant sa hanche alors qu'il marchait promptement vers lui, Tae Min se releva, tremblant sur ses jambes, et courut vers lui, avec l'intention de se blottir dans ses bras, se fichant totalement d'avoir l'air d'un bébé. Il hurlait en pleurant :

« Papa… ! »

_Clac._

Une gifle sonore venait de lui être administrée. Tae Min sanglota plus fort, regardant son père sans pouvoir protester. Lee Jin Hyun, de son nom complet, le toisait sévèrement, la main qui venait de le frapper serrée contre sa cuisse, alors qu'il lui cria dessus :

« Combien de fois je te l'ai dit, Tae Min ?! Vous avez rien à foutre là et à jouer ici, putain ! Faut que je te le dise en quelle langue ?! Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si j'avais pas été là, hein ?! Tu le sais ?! »

Il l'avait attrapé par les épaules en continuant de crier. Son père était plutôt calme et effacé d'habitude, il ne jurait jamais et ne s'énervait réellement que très rarement. Tae Min ne put que pleurer, continuant de scander des faibles « _Papa_ » tout en tremblant. Il savait qu'il avait fait une très grosse bêtise et qu'il aurait pu mourir si son père et Kwang Ho ne les avaient pas trouvés. _Ils auraient pu mourir._ Il avait aussi peur de voir son père si en colère, il craignait sa fureur. La morve commençait à couler de son nez, ses sanglots devenaient si bruyants qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler une phrase et la moindre pensée. Le vieux pilote avait, de son côté, pris Jong In dans ses bras, le petit garçon tremblant lui aussi mais visiblement en état d'absence. Le grand brun se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son tuteur, n'essayant pas de formuler un mot. Le visage ridé se fronça en direction de celui, plus juvénile, du père de Tae Min.

« Mais le frappez pas et lui criez pas dessus comme ça, M'sieur Lee ! Vous voyez bien qu'ils ont déjà été assez punis comme ça, ces pauvres gosses ! »

Son père émit un claquement de langue irrité, bien obligé d'admettre que le vieillard avait raison. Puis, contemplant son fils terrorisé, il attira finalement Tae Min contre lui, le serrant fortement. Perdu, sachant qu'il avait déçu son père, Tae Min se laissa aller dans l'étreinte et pleura abondamment. Il était trop jeune pour le comprendre, mais l'homme réagissait avec colère car il avait surtout eu très peur. Les adultes portèrent les enfants jusqu'au vaisseau de Kwang Ho, dans lesquels ils s'installèrent, et ils repartirent en ville. Tae Min était sur les genoux de son père et ne voulait plus le lâcher. Comme Kwang Ho avait besoin d'être libre de ses mouvements pour conduire, Jong In était également contre son père, qui soupirait en regardant l'état désastreux dans lequel étaient les enfants. Tae Min venait de comprendre que le monde dans lequel il vivait et les mondes qui peuplaient cette galaxie étaient des endroits dangereux. Il ne fallait pas rigoler avec le danger, et pour l'heure, il était en état de choc et n'était pas à même de penser correctement. Cependant, il savait qu'en tant que futur Jedi, il ne cesserait pas d'être confronté à ces dangers. Ils attendaient dans l'ombre, pour lui, pour eux tous, et il faudrait bien qu'il devienne plus fort pour être à même de les affronter.

* * *

Après s'être changé, lavé, et avoir allégrement dormi – ils étaient revenus en fin d'après-midi, et Tae Min avait une sieste, sa mère avait dit qu'elle le réveillerait un peu avant le repas. À son réveil, Tae Min avait subi un sermon familial. Sa mère l'avait sévèrement admonesté, son père était redevenu calme mais toujours crispé, ils avaient décidé qu'il était privé de sortie et qu'il n'aurait plus le droit de jouer avec ses amis tant qu'il n'aurait pas pris du plomb dans la tête. Tae Min avait protesté, au moins pour qu'ils le laissent voir Jong In, et sa mère était devenue furieuse, arguant qu'il n'avait aucune négociation à faire. Tae Min s'était tu. Quand elle était fâchée comme ça, ce n'était pas la peine de parlementer. Il comprenait qu'il pourrait le faire plus tard, il fallait juste qu'il soit patient. Tae Min était aussi humilié. Il était revenu en sanglot, avait mouillé son pantalon, et son frère l'avait vu. Tae Sun n'avait rien dit, il s'était enquit que tout aille bien au moment où Tae Min avait été dormir et il ne s'était pas moqué de lui, mais Tae Min se sentait quand même gêné. Il était ridicule. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Mais hormis sa propre peur et sa propre fierté, il était inquiet pour Jong In. Jong In était plus peureux et plus prudent, mais il avait aussi du caractère, et le voir si inerte dans les bras du vieux Kwang Ho lui avait fait peur, même s'il avait été trop secoué pour s'enquérir de son ami sur le moment. Il aurait aimé voir Jong In et s'excuser, tout était de sa faute. Il espérait que son ami allait mieux maintenant. Il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé au dîner, sa mère avait insisté, mais il n'en avait pas été capable.

La peur et le choc n'étaient pas partis. Cette nuit-là, il avait fait de violents cauchemars, et avait été réveillé ses parents pour passer la nuit avec eux. Les adultes avaient échangés un regard et fini par accepter, bien qu'il ait passé l'âge de dormir avec eux, même s'il faisait des cauchemars. Il arrivait à un âge où ses parents voulaient le faire devenir autonome et lui apprendre à gérer ses peurs. Quand il arrivait en pleurs d'habitude, l'un de ses parents le raccompagnait dans son lit et le rassurait quelques instants, puis partait. Cette fois, ils avaient accepté que Tae Min les rejoigne. Ils lui avaient dit que c'était exceptionnel. Tae Min s'était couché entre eux, et ils l'avaient étreint. Son père s'était même excusé pour l'avoir giflé, en expliquant que sa colère était montée et qu'il avait eu très peur pour lui, que ça l'avait fait mal réagir. Il avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et sa mère avait dit la même chose. Ils avaient dit qu'il fallait que ça leur serve de leçon. Tae Min s'était senti content et avait pleuré à nouveau, puis il avait fini par s'endormir. Ça, c'était sûr que ça lui avait appris quelque chose.

Au bout de deux jours, Jong In était passé cogner chez lui demandant s'il pouvait le voir. Sa mère avait refusé, spécifiant qu'il était puni pendant un bon moment. Tae Min n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. L'autre petit garçon était parti, déçu. En comprenant qu'il s'ennuyait ferme chez lui, sa mère avait finalement accepté qu'il aille jouer avec ses amis, en lui donnant pour consigne de rester au centre-ville, là où tous pourraient les voir. Tae Min savait qu'il ne lui désobéirait pas. Après ce qui s'était passé, lui et Jong In n'auraient pas envie d'aller jouer is loin avant très longtemps. Ce dernier n'avait apparemment pas osé sortir de chez lui depuis l'incident, s'étant senti très fatigué et en avait profité pour se reposer. Cette rencontre avec le Rancor les avait tous les deux traumatisés. C'était juste ce jour-là que Jong In avait décidé d'aller le voir. Il voulait se mettre d'accord avec lui sur ce qu'ils diraient aux autres. Hors de question d'avouer qu'ils avaient paniqué et pleurer comme les pires trouillards de la galaxie. Sur ça, Tae Min avait agréé et ils avaient inventé une histoire qui rachetait leur fierté. Ils avaient aussi pris la décision suivante en faisant cogner leurs poings l'un contre l'autre, de cette manière enfantine marquant une complicité : « Quand on aura l'âge, on ira le tuer. » C'était une décision sinistre et peut-être cruelle pour ce monstre qui défendait avant tout son habitat, mais c'était surtout une manière pour eux de prendre le dessus sur leur peur et de se donner une impression de contrôle. Aussitôt qu'ils se montrèrent, les autres garçons leur avaient sauté dessus en les abreuvant de question telles que « c'est vrai que vous étiez puni ? » ou encore « On raconte que le Rancor vous avait amoché et que vous aviez plus de pieds ? » Tae Min avait secoué ses sandales, montrant que ses membres étaient toujours là. « Vous avez eu peur ? » Le classique. Devant leurs amis, ils avaient fait les fanfarons, avaient dit qu'ils auraient pu faire fuir la bête mais que les adultes étaient arrivés pour les aider. Ils n'avaient pas menti sur le fait d'avoir été puni, et avaient dit aux autres que pour éviter des histoires avec les adultes, il valait mieux ne plus s'aventurer dans les endroits dangereux. Personne n'avait cherché à protester, ils étaient les leaders, après tout, ils écoutaient leurs ordres. Zi Tao et Min Seok avaient paru excessivement effrayé en les entendant raconter leur histoire. Jun Myun leur avait souligné leur imprudence, et les autres avaient tous eu des réactions entre les deux, Ji Min et Baek Hyeon avaient déclaré être jaloux de ne pas avoir été présents pour voir à quoi ressemblait vraiment un Rancor, mais Yi Xing leur avait sarcastiquement rétorqué qu'ils auraient mouillé leur culotte comme des fillettes s'ils avaient été là, dans sa méchanceté taquine. Tae Min et Jong In avaient dû faire un effort pour ne pas baisser les yeux, c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait en réalité, leurs amis l'ignorant.

Ils avaient tenté d'oublier cette mésaventure et d'en sortir plus fort, puis avaient réussi, les mois se passant, les années avec eux.

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, sinon un jour _exceptionnel_.

Tae Min fêtait ses 11 ans, et Kwang Ho avait promis qu'il l'amènerait avec Jong In survoler leur planète, peut-être jusqu'à l'océan, peut-être qu'ils voleraient au-dessus, ou resteraient en marge, selon l'état de fatigue dans lequel serait le vieil homme. Avec ce petit voyage en guise de cadeau, autant dire que le blond était content. Son père lui avait redit que dans deux ans, il serait temps qu'il lui apprenne le maniement de la force. Tout allait pour le mieux, et Tae Min mourrait de hâte. Son grand frère avait commencé son apprentissage, étant donné qu'il avait atteint l'âge de treize ans il y a trois mois, et Tae Min ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux de lui, même en sachant qu'il était plus âgé et que c'était normal que Tae Sun commence avant lui. Il aurait bien aimé apprendre maintenant. Cependant, il savait aussi qu'il devrait encore être patient.

Depuis ses six ans, donc en cinq ans, les choses n'avaient pas tellement changées pour le jeune futur Jedi. Bien sûr, certaines choses n'étaient plus pareilles, Tae Min avait grandi, évolué, mais il avait toujours les mêmes amis, ils allaient maintenant à l'école tous ensemble, et il n'avait plus du tout peur de n'importe quel monstre. Ils n'étaient plus allés explorer si loin, du moins pas sans être accompagnés d'un adulte et donc dans un cadre autorisé, ayant compris qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec la sécurité. Cela dit, Tae Min se savait hypocrite en agissant ainsi. Jusqu'à lors, ils avaient en effet évité de faire de vague et s'étaient montrés obéissant. Mais malgré la mésaventure, le désir viscéral d'exploration, d'actions et de péripéties n'avait pas été anéanti. Juste tempéré, parce qu'ils avaient beau être courageux, ils ne voulaient plus être trop téméraires et risquer leur peau. Maintenant qu'il entrait dans l'adolescence, qu'il avait maintenant onze années, Tae Min espérait qu'ils pourraient reprendre leurs explorations du sol de Mrak, avec Jong In. Qui sait, peut-être plus loin qu'ils ne l'avaient été, mais plus prudemment, en étant préparé au danger et en ayant de quoi se défendre. Leur rencontre avec le Rancor lui avait finalement enseigné cette leçon suivante : être préparé à tout, et avoir de quoi riposter en cas d'attaque. Ça ne voulait pas dire tuer le moindre animal agressif ou non qui s'approcherait d'eux. Tae Min avait beau avoir développé une certaine insolence ainsi que son désir d'être leader, il n'était pas mauvais et n'avait aucun plaisir à l'idée de tuer des animaux. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était de quoi faire fuir un animal belliqueux qui se mettrait en tête de faire de lui et de Jong In son repas. Il voulait que Jong In et lui surmontent cette barrière avec l'extérieur des villes mais il voulait être protégé et protéger son meilleur ami. Il avait pris du plomb dans la tête et n'était plus aussi écervelé. Toujours un peu, peut-être, puisqu'il n'avait pas totalement abandonné l'idée. Tae Min s'assagissait avec l'âge, mais il avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne serait jamais vraiment un exemple de sagesse. Puis, à onze ans, il était encore un peu l'enfant turbulent qu'il était il y a tout juste cinq ans.

Heureux, Tae Min arborait un sourire radieux. La fête donnée chez lui, dans la petite maison de pierre blanche entourée d'autres maisons de même construction qu'il occupait avec ses parents, battait son plein. Tous ses amis étaient là, et ils lui avaient tous offert de super cadeaux. Il avait eu une statuette d'un célèbre maître Jedi, un faux sabre laser, d'autres babioles, et quelques friandises. Son frère avait promis qu'il le laisserait assister à son entraînement. Bientôt, une fois qu'ils auraient mangé le gâteau, il partirait avec Jong In et Kwang Ho dans son aventure trépidante – elle le serait, il était impossible qu'il en soit autrement. D'ores et déjà, leurs amis les pressaient de tout leur raconter, et étaient bien entendu jaloux qu'ils aient droit à une telle excursion. Jong In promit que lorsqu'il saurait conduire et qu'il aurait son propre vaisseau, il emmènerait toute leur petite bande pour un grand tour intergalactique, sous l'ovation générale des jeunes adolescents, et les yeux réprobateurs des trois adultes de la pièce. Kwang Ho lui rétorqua qu'il faudrait d'abord qu'il soit capable d'obtenir son permis de vaisseau et qu'il ait de l'expérience avant d'entreprendre un tel voyage. Jong In avait grommelé, et Tae Min avait rigolé. Ils étaient restés tous ensemble deux bonnes heures, et l'heure du départ avait sonné. Surexcités, les deux jeunes pré-adolescents étaient montés dans le vaisseau du vieil homme, qui avait promis aux parents de Tae Min de le ramener entier, et il s'en fut.

Ils décollèrent. Tae Min était monté plusieurs fois dans ce vaisseau, pour des trajets de ville en ville, pour les quelques sorties en dehors où Kwang Ho les chaperonnait, mais quand ils avaient pris de la vraie hauteur, qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé à plus de 30 mètres du sol et qu'ils avaient commencé à voler au-dessus de leur village en direction de l'inconnu, le sentiment dansant dans son ventre s'était fait à son paroxysme. Jong In était comme lui. Ils s'étaient souri, et assis à côté de Kwang Ho, ils s'étaient pris par la main. Un geste instinctif pour eux qui étaient très portés sur le contact, au mépris du regard des autres. Cette fois-ci, Tae Min avait senti quelque chose s'agiter dans son être avec la sensation de la main chaude dans la sienne. Le contact avec Jong In était toujours très agréable et il allait sans cesse le chercher très naturellement. En cet instant, ça devenait presque symbolique, très fort, peut-être même d'une proximité nouvelle que Tae Min ne savait pas décrire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était transporté par la douceur de son ami. Jong In souriait, les yeux remplis d'étoiles, le regard porté sur l'horizon. Les deux soleils qui se couchaient en parfois miroir aveuglant de couleur chaudes, du orange, du jaune, si intense qu'on aurait dit que le ciel allait prendre feu, que le ciel allait exploser. Jong In observait, les joues un peu rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes, sa petite langue rose se passait dessus. Sous le vaisseau, qui avait encore pris de la hauteur, les maisons blanches et les tentes au milieu du sable ne ressemblaient qu'à des fourmis, et ils les dominaient de toute leur puissance. Le sable s'étendait à perte de vue, ils pouvaient apercevoir quelques roches, et en continuant d'avancer quelques heures, ils verraient l'océan et les étoiles. Pour l'heure, ils avaient droit aux couchés de soleils et à la domination du sol. Tae Min était de loin aussi fasciné que son ami et subjugué par le spectacle. Mais la fascination exprimée sur le visage de Jong In en était un autre, aussi fort intéressant.

L'autre chose qu'il savait, c'est que Jong In ne lui avait jamais paru aussi magnifique qu'en ce moment.

* * *

_Song: Fly~ GOT7_

Il était tard et les phares du vaisseau éclairaient le paysage. De nuit, tout semblait nouveau, avec une aura différente, comme venu d'un autre monde. Tae Min et Jong In n'avaient bien entendu jamais eu le droit de sortir explorer quoique ce soit de nuit. Ils étaient déjà sortis de la maison pour se rejoindre sur la place tard le soir, alors que la nuit était tombée, mais ce n'était jamais très longtemps. Eux-mêmes ayant été des petits vagabonds n'avaient jamais été s'aventurer hors de la ville en pleine nuit comme ça… C'était sûr, cette nuit, ils ne dormiraient pas. Ils étaient subjugués, ils étaient hypnotisés et l'attraction les dévorait. Ils n'avaient jamais connu ça. C'était pire que magique, c'était divin. Tae Min contemplait avec avidité, Jong In faisait de même, la tête appuyée sur son épaule, et ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, c'était que malgré son vieil âge, Kwang Ho conduisait rudement bien. Tout à l'heure, ils étaient arrivés par un passage étroit, leur planète comportant des pleines rocheuses ainsi que quelques montagnes, et Kwang Ho avait réussi à prendre le virage à temps, faisant pencher le vaisseau pour passer entre les deux falaises, malgré la visibilité réduite. Jong In avait eu peur avec le brusque virage, et le vieil homme lui avait rétorqué en souriant qu'il saurait en prendre de plus compliqués un jour. Tae Min avait tapoté l'épaule de son ami avec un regard admiratif. Il aurait adoré le voir faire ça. Jong In s'était aussi enorgueilli à cette idée et ça avait calmé sa frayeur.

Le trajet se passait à merveille, mais finalement, le sommeil les prenant, ils avaient fini par s'endormir, Jong In le premier, il s'était couché, tête sur les genoux de Tae Min, et ce dernier en avait profité pour lui caresser la tête en un geste tendre – Jong In était le seul pour qui il avait ce genre de gestes, ce dernier soupirant de bien être en s'endormant. Du coin de l'œil, le vieillard les regardait, un peu effaré de les voir si proches. Il murmura qu'ils avaient une sacrée amitié. Tae Min s'était contenté de lui sourire, puis il avait succombé aussi. Leur amitié était littéralement sacrée à ses yeux.

Quand il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient atteint l'océan et étaient posés sur un rocher qui dominait la vue. Kwang Ho s'était endormi, et alors que Jong In dormait lui aussi, Tae Min s'était précipité à l'avant du vaisseau, posant ses mains contre le pare-brise, en lâchant un « woaahhh ! » sur-enthousiaste. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'océan, autant d'eau devant ses yeux. Il n'y avait quasiment pas de lac ni de fleuve sur Mrak, alors c'était un peu intimidant, une telle étendue. Tae Min était à la fois effrayé, mais très fasciné. Il avait envie de voir comment c'était de plus près, de sortir du vaisseau, et se demandait même avec curiosité ce que ça faisait de se baigner. Il ne savait pas si c'était possible sur leur planète, mais il savait que sur d'autres, les gens allaient à la plage et aimaient l'océan. Autant dire que la coutume n'était pas très répandue chez eux, cela dit, ça pourrait être intéressant d'essayer. La peur le retenait néanmoins, et il savait que Kwang Ho ne les avait pas amenés ici pour qu'ils puissent se baigner, de toute façon, simplement pour leur montrer la vue et un autre horizon. Étant assez grand pour le comprendre, Tae Min devinait que les adultes préféraient surveiller leurs explorations et en initier par eux-mêmes pour éviter qu'ils ne s'évadent et ne soient tentés de désobéir à leurs directives. Ils voulaient démystifier l'interdit afin de mieux contrôler leur désir d'évasion. Ce n'était pas si idiot. D'autant que c'était à force de parlementer et de s'apitoyer à l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir aller si loin à cause des dangers alors qu'ils ressentaient toujours l'envie de le faire qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir d'eux ces moments d'errance surveillés. Puis aussi car ils savaient que si Tae Min devait être Jedi et Jong In pilote, fallait mieux qu'ils ne restent quand même pas des garçonnets effrayés à l'idée de mettre le nez hors de la ville à tout jamais, qu'importe si ça les protégeait. Dans un monde aussi compliqué et impitoyable que le leur, l'ignorance conduisait à l'obscurité, et l'obscurité, qu'elle soit intellectuelle ou du côté de la force, n'était jamais une bonne chose. Evidemment, tout ça influençait l'envie qu'avait Tae Min de partir à en quête de sensations, en quête d'actions. En voyant tout ça, en étant aux prises avec sa peur, sa raison, et son caractère intrépide qui lui commandait d'envoyer balader toutes ces résolutions, toutes ces barrières, il se dit qu'il avait passé un trop long moment à être cet enfant qui avait perdu toute force et tout espoir devant un monstre à deux doigts de le tuer. Maintenant, il devait grandir et devenir l'homme qu'il devrait être un jour. Le Jedi sans peur et sans reproche, un héros, cette personne exceptionnelle qui avait un destin, et non un stupide crétin pétrifié de doutes. Il avait envie de faire quelque chose, il devait le faire, ou ne pas le faire s'il s'avérait que ce n'était pas judicieux, mais ne pas trembler de peur, quoiqu'il décide.

Dans tous les cas, son avenir de Jedi invincible et protecteur des mondes, il le voyait avec Jong In. Jong In serait, lui, le meilleur pilote. Entre un Jedi invincible et un pilote incroyable, qui pourrait les arrêter ? Qui oserait se dresser devant eux ? Personne. Personne ne le pourrait. Personne ne serait assez fort. Car ensemble, ils seraient capables de tout. Quand il pensait à ça, son estomac se retournait curieusement, et les étoiles dans ses yeux se reproduisaient en masse. Tae Min ferma ses yeux et inspira lentement pour reprendre contenance. Quand il les rouvrit, il ressentit quelque chose de nouveau.

Il n'avait plus peur.

* * *

Une autre année se passa. À douze ans, Tae Min et Jong In partaient à nouveau explorer Mrak en duo, comme il y a six ans, mais ils étaient plus prudents, même s'ils se permettaient paradoxalement de faire des choses plus risquées, comme ils se pensaient capable de gérer les imprévus. Ils avaient bien mis un mois ou deux après leur escapade avec Kwang Ho pour se résoudre à ça, mais depuis tout ce temps, rien n'avait mal tourné pour eux, ils avaient toujours réussi à s'en sortir, il leur était arrivé à nouveau d'avoir affaire à des bêtes nullement sympathiques qui ne pouvaient résolument pas être apprivoisées. Ils avaient ainsi pris en fierté et en confiance. Ils se pensaient à nouveaux invulnérables, mais pas parce qu'ils se prenaient pour des superhéros ou parce qu'ils croyaient en avoir les capacités physiques ou intellectuelles. Ils piquaient simplement des armes au père de Tae Min, s'entrainaient à courir vite et essayaient d'analyser les situations pour être prêts à tout et avoir un plan, ils recherchaient des renseignements sur les espèces existantes sur leur planète afin de mieux se préparer, et donc, ils agissaient intelligemment et faisaient en sorte de garantir leur sécurité, comme tout bon Jedi le ferait. Sa mère ne voyait pas d'un bon œil les sorties qui duraient du matin jusqu'au soir où il partait parfois seul avec Jong In, parfois avec leur ribambelle de copains, mais étant donné qu'il revenait à chaque fois, sans trop d'égratignures, et qu'il trouvait une bonne excuse, elle ne lui disait rien. Son père l'avait déjà sermonné plusieurs fois, mais Tae Min, qui avait encore gagné en insolence, l'envoyait balader quand le rassurer sur le fait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait ne fonctionnait pas. La vie suivait son cours, et Tae Min était heureux d'avoir encore son acolyte à ses côtés. Jong In et lui se payaient de bonnes tranches de rire et de bons moments ensemble, à faire tout ça. La dernière fois, ils avaient fait quelque chose qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde : ils avaient surmonté une de leur peur d'enfant. Pour traduire, ils avaient rendu visite au Rancor qui les avait si effrayé il y a six ans. Ils ne l'avaient pas tué, contrairement à ce qu'ils s'étaient promis jadis, car ils s'accrochaient à leur principe de préserver la vie des animaux et avaient, encore une fois, assez de compassion pour ne pas s'en prendre à un animal qui défendait son territoire. Ils s'étaient enfoncés dans la grotte, avaient marchés, et quand la bête était arrivée, ils avaient tiré une fusée éclairante dans sa direction. C'était inoffensif. Pourtant, ayant visiblement le souvenir des jets de tirs laser qui l'avaient atteint, la bête était partie en poussant des grondements effrayés, Tae Min riant aux éclats face à sa couardise et très heureux d'être devenu maître de la situation. Jong In avait tout de même grommelé en fronçant les sourcils, physiquement mal à l'aise, que c'était cruel de faire aussi peur à ce pauvre monstre, mais Tae Min lui avait répondu en soupirant qu'ils ne lui avaient rien fait de mal et qu'il s'en remettrait.

Néanmoins, il avait quand même fini par se sentir aussi un peu coupable quand il avait remarqué d'autres pairs d'yeux, mais plus petites, qui les observaient de loin et reculaient face à la fusée, terrifiés comme ils l'avaient été à six ans. Voilà qui expliquait l'agressivité de la bête : que ce soit un il ou un elle, l'animal avait des petits et voulait les protéger. C'était quelque chose de tout à fait compréhensible, on ne peut plus naturel. Il avait échangé un regard avec Jong In en comprenant cela. Ils avaient tous les deux été touchés.

Tae Min avait récupéré la fusée, ne voulant pas la laisser là, l'agitant dans le but de faire fuir les bêtes pour éviter qu'elles ne les suivent, et ils ne s'étaient pas attardés, laissant cette famille de Rancor en paix dans leur caverne. Lui et Jong In étaient ressortis en se tenant la main, se souriant. Tae Min avait demandé à son ami s'il était content de la façon dont il avait réagi, en enlevant l'objet de la terreur de ces animaux de leur vue. Jong In avait acquiescé, et avait déclaré qu'il ne faudrait plus les déranger. Jong In avait développé une sympathie particulière et un désir de protection envers les espèces vivantes, qu'elles soient humaines, intelligentes ou animales, et il influençait Tae Min dans cette idée. Tae Min jugeait en effet ça adorable, car ça prouvait que son cœur était réellement pur et qu'il était une bonne personne. La bonté d'un être humain peut être mesurée à la façon dont il traite ses pairs et les formes de vies étrangères. Le respect de la vie, de la dignité des êtres quels qu'ils soient, c'était un signe d'intelligence et quelque chose de respectable pour celui qui faisait preuve d'un tel comportement, d'un tel raisonnement.

Aujourd'hui encore, Tae Min et Jong In partaient en exploration, ils ne savaient pas bien où, ça dépendrait d'où le vent les mènerait, mais il était toujours aussi content d'être aux côtés de Jong In et de partager tous ces moments avec lui. Plus ça allait, plus Tae Min réalisait à quel point Jong In lui était précieux.

« Alors, Min, on fait quoi, aujourd'hui ? »

Tae Min se tourna vers son ami, souriant.

« On part à l'aventure, camarade ! »

Jong In lui rendit le sourire, son visage neutre exprimant une joie similaire à la sienne.

« J'te suis, grand maître Jedi. »

Les deux jeunes garçons ricanèrent bêtement. Tae Min tendit sa main dans un réflexe, Jong In la saisit, et ils partirent comme ça, s'aventurant sur le sentier de sable qu'ils avaient tant foulé, s'enfonçant jusqu'aux chevilles dans leur bottes, sous les soleils éclatants. Il faisait très chaud, aujourd'hui, comme la plus part du temps. S'enfonçant dans le désert, ils étaient obligés de porter des chemises, aux tissus certes légers, qui leur collait à la peau pour les protéger des rayons implacables. Tae Min portait un foulard autour de la tête, et Jong In également. Ils étaient noirs, assortis, ce qui leur donnait véritablement un look proche de celui de pirates. Ils l'avaient attaché comme un bandeau et il ne camouflait pas tout leur crâne, juste une partie du front. Tae Min trouvait qu'ils avaient la classe. Dans un sac qu'il tenait, ils avaient un pistolet laser, un pistolet de fusée éclairante, et une lampe torche. Sa mère et son père ne l'avaient pas vu les prendre, mais la cachette avait néanmoins été changée. Tae Min avait vite réussi à la retrouver. Ils avançaient calmement, accompagnés du vent qui secouait leurs cheveux – un vent chaud et sec. Ils marchèrent longtemps, tout en discutant. Dernièrement, Jong In s'était fâché avec Jong Hyun et Kyung Su, pour une histoire concernant leur dernière ballade en groupe, justement. Jong Hyun et Ki Bum avaient d'abord refusé d'aller aussi loin que le voulaient Tae Min et Jong In, puis Kyung Su, qui était proche de Jong In, s'était joint à eux. Le ton était monté, d'autres voix s'étaient jointes à eux, notamment celles de Min Ho, Jin Ki et Se Hun qui leur reprochaient d'être trop directifs. Si une fois la dispute éclatée, chacun s'était calmé et était redescendu, Jong Hyun et Kyung Su restaient irrités, les trois bruns ne pouvant plus s'adresser la parole sans que des mots violents éclatent.

Tae Min en était un peu attristé, il n'aimait pas qu'un si grand conflit éclate dans leur petite bande, et Jong In refusait de faire des excuses, étant quand même assez borné. Tae Min l'était lui aussi, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de prendre soin de ceux qu'il aimait et de faire des efforts quand ça les concernait. Jong In était comme lui pour ça, seulement, sa fierté avait été blessée. Jong Hyun et Kyung Su s'étaient alliés pour lui dire qu'il ne refusait rien à Tae Min. Si Tae Min n'avait pas trop aimé cette remarque non plus, Jong In était outré d'être vu comme un simple sous-fifre alors qu'il était aussi actif pour prendre les décisions que lui. Tae Min ne s'en faisait pourtant pas, ce n'était pas leur première dispute, ça s'arrangerait bien. Il essayait de raisonner Jong In.

« Tu devrais t'excuser, ça coûte rien, Jjong.

—J'le ferais plus tard.

—Tu le feras ?

—On est là pour se prendre la tête ou jouer ? »

Le brun fronçait ses sourcils d'une manière irritée, ses yeux perçants visant clairement son ami. Tae Min leva les mains en l'air.

« Relaxe, Jjong. J'te dis juste mon avis. »

Jong In soupira et lui sourit.

« Je sais, mais j'ai plus envie de parler de ça. Je veux qu'on s'amuse. »

Tae Min acquiesça. Lui aussi voulait ça, mais ça lui semblait important que cette petite dispute enfantine ne dure pas des siècles et des siècles. Puis, il fit dévier la conversation sur un sujet qui lui importait tout personnellement. Quelqu'un s'était rapproché de Jong In récemment. Ce quelqu'un était une fille. Kim Tae Yeon. Jolie, plutôt grande et agréable, elle lui parlait très souvent et s'incrustait beaucoup avec eux en cours. Tae Min ne trouvait pas Tae Yeon désagréable, mais il en avait marre. Ils n'avaient que douze ans, mais la plupart des garçons commençaient vraiment à s'intéresser à l'autre sexe. Pas Tae Min. Lui ne s'intéressait qu'à Jong In, qu'à cette fille qui se rapprochait de lui, mais pas avec amusement. Ça l'énervait réellement.

« Au fait, cette fille, Tae Yeon… Tu l'aimes beaucoup ? »

Jong In eut un instant d'arrêt.

« Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ? »

Tae Min haussa les épaules, prenant l'air détaché.

« Ben elle vient tout le temps dès qu'on doit faire des travaux de groupes, et t'as vu comment ses copines gloussent entre elles quand elle va avec nous ? Les gars blaguent souvent sur le fait que tu sortiras avec elle. Je voulais savoir si c'était vrai, comme on n'en a jamais parlé tous les deux. »

Jong In prit une inspiration et secoua la tête.

« Ces débiles… Non, c'est juste une amie. Je m'intéresse pas trop aux filles, j'ai le temps pour ça. »

Il eut un petit rire comme si c'était amusant. Tae Min se força à ricaner. Il était bien sûr soulagé, mais cette phrase laissait présager qu'il s'y intéresserait plus tard, et sans savoir pourquoi ça lui tapait sur le système. Ils étaient bien tous les deux, à explorer et plus tard quand ils deviendraient ce duo remarquable de pilote et Jedi, qu'est-ce qu'ils fouteraient d'une fille ? D'accord, Tae Min se rendait compte qu'il sonnait un peu machiste – sa mère avait employé ce mot en s'adressant à son père, visiblement fâchée et elle lui avait expliqué sa signification – mais ce n'était même pas ça ! Il ne pensait pas que les filles étaient inférieures et ne savaient rien faire, mais dans son idée, l'avenir, c'était lui et Jong In. Pas de filles. Que ce soit à son bras ou à celui de son ami. Bien sûr, il imaginait que ce dernier ferait un jour sa vie, mais… Ses pensées le perturbaient inévitablement, mais il aurait espéré que son ami ressente ça aussi. Son visage dut s'assombrir, puisque Jong In passa son bras autour de ses épaules :

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? T'es jaloux ? »

Tae Min écarquilla les yeux, sentant son visage rougir.

« Non, je… Non ! Mais comment tu peux dire que… ? »

Ils étaient deux garçons, il n'était pas content que son ami soit distrait de leur but de conquérir la galaxie et de leur vie de loups solitaires, mais ce n'était pas comme ça non plus, il n'était absolument pas question que… Il se sentit perdu et contempla son ami, effaré. Jong In sourit davantage.

« Si tu la veux, je peux t'arranger ça. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime bien. »

Tae Min se calma alors. Ah… Jong In croyait qu'il était amoureux de Tae Yeon. Ce n'était pas le cas. Absolument pas. Et Tae Min se sentait encore plus bizarre d'avoir sauté à la conclusion que Jong In croyait qu'il était jaloux parce qu'il le voulait lui… Il déglutit.

« Non, moi aussi, je m'intéresse pas aux filles. Je veux dire, pas encore. » Il avait ajouté ça en chevrotant un peu. « Je me demandais juste comment on ferait pour être des pirates de l'espace si on doit se traîner des filles. »

Jong In ricana.

« Ben, on partira tous les deux, et si elles nous aiment, elles attendront ? C'est comme ça que font la plus part des couples, genre, tu vois les parents de Chan Yeol ? Ou même les tiens. »

Tae Min secoua la tête.

« Mon père est pas parti depuis un moment, mais il a dit un truc comme ça à ma mère, et elle lui a répondu que c'était machiste, elle était très énervé.

—C'est quoi, ça, machiste ?

—Apparemment c'est penser qu'on a des choses plus importantes à faire et qu'on est mieux parce qu'on est des hommes. Ma mère dit que c'est pas bien et que si elle voulait, elle pourrait aussi être Jedi. T'imagine si elles veulent venir avec nous et être des Jedi, elles aussi ?

—On leur dira qu'on aime être entre nous et elles comprendront.

—J'suis pas sûr… Tae Sun a une petite-amie et elle lui fait des scènes dès qu'il a pas le temps de la voir… C'est pour ça que je trouve ça chiant, les filles. »

Tae Min était d'ailleurs arrivé une fois lorsque Tae Sun embrassait la petite-amie en question non loin de leur maison, à pleine bouche et les mains sur ses hanches. Il avait observé avec curiosité, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas réellement d'embrasser une fille comme ça. En revanche, quand il regardait les lèvres de Jong In… Il se demandait à quoi ressemblerait la fille dont il dévorerait la bouche. Loin de ses préoccupations, Jong In fut obligé d'acquiescer.

« Alors pas de filles avant qu'on soit devenu des pirates de l'espace connus, ça marche ? »

Tae Min sourit.

« Oui ! »

Ils firent se cogner leur poings et avancèrent. Ils étaient bien partis pour s'amuser jusqu'à ce que le ciel soit rouge comme un brasier. Marchant, avançant, ils continuaient de parler, évoquant divers sujets et partant des délires propres à leur futur d'explorateurs de l'espace. Ils voulaient aller dans des régions inconnues, voulaient devenir les premiers à en faire l'inventaire et même explorer une autre galaxie. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Ce serait génial, et ils seraient les quelques rares à avoir entrepris l'idée, et ils avaient la prétention d'être les premiers à réussir. Ils avaient fini par être portés plutôt loin, là où une roche montagneuse assez haute s'élevait, et jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pas été plus loin, car à pied, revenir prenait du temps. Ils attendaient que Jong In soit en âge de conduire pour ça. Kwang Ho avait promis qu'il lui apprendrait quand il aurait 15 ans. Encore trois ans, et ils pourraient voler où ils le voudraient sur leur planète, leur trajets seraient facilités et augmenteraient en durés. Peut-être pas trop trop non plus, pour que les adultes ne s'en fassent pas, mais ils profiteraient assurément de leur privilège. Ils s'apprêtaient à dépasser encore la petite vallée creusée entre les roches, derrière laquelle se trouvait une pleine de sable, quand ils entendirent un grand bruit et virent un objet dans le ciel. Un vaisseau. Jong In et Tae Min se repoussèrent instinctivement dans l'ombre de la falaise. Ce n'était bien entendu pas le vaisseau de Kwang Ho, et ils ne connaissaient pas ses occupants, donc il valait mieux se cacher, des individus malfamés pouvant être de passages. De plus, ce vaisseau était gigantesque. Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait, Tae Min comprit qu'il faisait au moins 20 mètres de long et 10 mètres de large. Des dizaines de personnes en sortirent.

Les deux jeunes garçons se regardèrent, plus effarés que jamais. Des casques blancs, des uniformes blancs… Ils savaient ce qu'ils étaient. Des soldats de l'Empire. Tae Min embrassa les lieux du regard, voulant être sûr que personne ne pouvait les voir. Il aplatit la tête de Jong In en avant dans un geste protecteur, ce dernier plaçant sa main dans son dos. Ils étaient en alerte. Leur planète n'était pas du côté de l'Empire, mais de la République. Des soldats n'avaient rien à faire là. Ils débarquaient pourtant les uns après les autres. Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Avec une certaine frayeur, il eut la certitude qu'ils venaient encore se foutre dans la merde, comme aurait dit son frère. Les hommes observèrent la région, et l'un d'eux, visiblement le chef, commença à marcher au milieu de la plaine. Tae Min les observait, les yeux froncés, se cachant au mieux pour ne pas être vu. Jong In semblait effrayé. Tae Min sortit alors le pistolet laser de son sac, et le tint serré contre sa cuisse en position de sécurité. Quoiqu'il arrive, il protégerait son ami. Ils avaient beau n'être que des gamins, il se préparait à ce que ça tourne mal, et à faire en sorte que Jong In n'ait rien.

Les soldats avancèrent avec le chef. Ils leur tournaient tous le dos. De là où il était, Tae Min ne voyait plus ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils avançaient encore et s'arrêtèrent plus loin, au centre de la plaine. De leurs pieds, ils balayèrent le sable, et deux derniers soldats arrivèrent. Ils tenaient une boite avec un curieux objet. Ça ressemblait à un robot, mais ce n'était pas un druide. C'était très petit, avait la forme d'un bonhomme de neige — Tae Min avait vu des illustrations dans un livre. Il aurait bien aimé qu'il neige sur Mrak pour en faire un – avec un bouton au centre, et en miniature. Ça ne devait pas faire plus de dix centimètres de haut. Jong In avait les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu crois que c'est une bombe ? » chuchota-t-il, paniqué.

Une bombe ? Tae Min se concentra sur l'objet… C'était possible. Si tel était le cas, il faudrait qu'ils partent en vitesse, mais c'était très petit. Que voulaient-ils faire exploser avec ça ? Pourquoi ? Ça devait être autre chose, forcément. Ils le posèrent devant leur chef, l'enterrèrent, et partirent. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fait pour le dire, ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Le corps tremblant, les yeux exorbités, les enfants n'osèrent rien faire en premier lieu. Puis, les minutes se passant, ils comprirent qu'ils ne reviendraient pas.

Jong In murmura : « Je propose qu'on s'en aille, hein, Min ?

—Ouais, mais attends, je vais voir là-bas. »

Jong In chuchota son nom dans un cri murmuré, essayant de le retenir, mais Tae Min se dégagea. Il ne voulait pas partir sans avoir vu l'objet qu'ils avaient déposé de près. Tae Min marchait d'un pas décidé, foulant le sable, et, la peur aidant, il se mit à courir. Jong In le suivit également, mais restait tout de même en arrière, prudent, criant maintenant son prénom. Arrivé à l'endroit où ils avaient déposé cet objet étrange, Tae Min creusa. Ils avaient fait ça comme des sagouins et ne l'avaient pas enfoncés très loin, ils ne s'attendaient soit pas à ce quelqu'un aille ici pour le trouver, soit ils se fichaient qu'il soit trouvé ou c'était bien une bombe qui allait exploser. Tae Min eut un peu peur mais il prit l'objet, Jong In courant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Min, si ça explose…

—Tais-toi, Jjong. »

Jong In eut un hoquet de surprise étouffé, il fut vexé. Tae Min lui parlait rarement ainsi. Mais il était concentré dans son examen de la chose qu'il avait entre les mains. Il avait l'idée de base d'une bombe, avec un cadran, un chronomètre, peut-être qu'ils pouvaient la déclencher à distance, mais ça n'avait pas l'air dangereux. Il ne se risquerait pas à toucher au bouton cela dit. Il le tourna et le retourna, et le reposa finalement.

« On s'en va. Mais faudra revenir avec mon père pour savoir quoi en faire, si ça n'explose pas entre temps. »

Il n'était pas assez suicidaire pour le transporter avec eux, s'il s'avérait que c'était bel et bien une bombe. Jong In boudait encore, mais hocha la tête, et ils partirent en courant, se dépêchant de prendre de la distance avec la chose pour être hors de portée en cas d'explosion. Pas qu'ils aient la réelle idée de ce qu'était la portée de l'explosion d'une bombe, mais ils imaginaient qu'il fallait courir pas mal, peu importe qu'elle soit petite ou grosse, même si les grosses faisaient sûrement plus de dégâts qu'une petite. Au bout d'une demi-heure de course, ayant quitté les roches et s'engageant dans leur long chemin au milieu du désert, Tae Min et Jong In s'autorisèrent une pause bien méritée. Les mains soutenant leurs côtes, ils respiraient, et regardaient derrière eux, tendant l'oreille afin de guetter un bruit d'explosion quelconque. Rien à l'horizon. Que le calme et leurs souffles saccadés. Tae Min sortit une gourde d'eau de son sac, qu'il avait aussi amenée au cas où, en but et la tendit à Jong In. Sans un mot, le brun s'en empara et but, la lui retendant sans le regarder. Tae Min fronça les sourcils.

« Jjong ? T'es fâché ? »

Jong In se tourna dans sa direction, l'œil plissé furieusement.

« J'aime pas me faire envoyer chier. »

Tae Min soupira.

« Oh, Jjong, le prend pas mal. Je regardais, tu paniquais. J'étais concentré. C'est pas contre toi. D'accord ? »

Jong In croisa les bras. Tae Min s'approcha doucement de lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et le regarda gentiment. Il voulait lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'énerver. De ne pas rester sur ça. Jong In ne se débattait pas et ne le repoussa pas. Leurs regards s'accordaient, et sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de mots, Jong In parvenait à comprendre qu'il était désolé. Tae Min ne baissa pas les yeux, gardant sa position un long moment. Jong In finit par grommeler :

« T'arrêtes tes yeux de chien battu, oui ? »

Tae Min osa sourire.

« Arrête de faire la tête, alors. »

Jong In soupira.

« Très bien. Mais m'envoie pu bouler comme ça. »

Tae Min acquiesça, souriant, lumineux.

« Oui, chef ! »

Jong In pouffa. Il était le seul devant qui Tae Min acceptait parfois de s'abaisser. Preuve qu'il l'aimait… beaucoup. Tae Min rougit malgré lui. Il avait failli penser qu'il l'aimait tout court. Avec sa petite réflexion de tout à l'heure au sujet de la fille qui tournait autour de son ami, il n'aimait pas trop ça. Il chassa cette pensée et ils rentrèrent en vitesse. Ils hésitèrent, mais racontèrent tout au vieux Kwang Ho et au père de Tae Min. Le père de Tae Min fit réunir le conseil, les dirigeants de la ville, dans un des rares grands bâtiments de leur ville et ils envoyèrent une équipe récupéré l'objet en question. Tae Min et Jong In avaient à nouveau été sévèrement réprimandé, Tae Min avait été puni, mais en arguant qu'ils leur avaient donné un train d'avance sur les soldats ennemis – Tae Min n'avait jamais été confronté à la guerre jusqu'à présent, mais il savait qu'elle existait, elle était dans sa culture, dans les légendes, c'était donc naturel pour lui de penser ainsi, il avait fini par obtenir gain de cause. Bien sûr, les restrictions n'avaient pas été totalement enlevées, et s'il s'avérait que le fonctionnement de la chose était plutôt celle d'une balise que d'une bombe, c'était utile. Son père dut alors partir en mission, avertir l'Alliance Rebelle que l'Empire cherchait à conquérir les planètes en marge du côté de la lumière.

Cette découverte indiquait autre chose. Mrak n'était plus un lieu sûr. Les dangers qui l'entouraient n'étaient plus seulement liés à sa faune et sa flore. L'Empire voulait lui mettre la main dessus, la faire plonger dans l'obscurité. Peut-être même y était-elle déjà… Le peuple n'avait pas été averti, que ce soit les autres villes, ou les résidents de la ville de Tae Min. Personne à part eux ne devait être au courant pour éviter un vent de panique. Mais au moins, les Jedis de la ville et les dirigeants savaient ce qui guettait leur population, et pouvaient commencer à mettre en place des barrières de protections autour de la planète. Lee Jin Hyun partait justement en quête d'alliance avec des planètes plus aisées qui pourraient leur fournir la technologie pour se protéger. Tae Min avouait que l'idée que son père parte si longtemps et si loin alors qu'un danger rodait l'effrayait, ça faisait vraiment longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé, depuis ses cinq ans, et il avait peur pour lui. Cependant, il avait douze ans, il allait devenir un homme et commencer son apprentissage du maniement de la force dans un an, il ne devait pas faire de caprice comme un gamin qu'il n'était plus du tout depuis longtemps !

Tae Min n'était néanmoins plus aussi confiant en l'avenir, et la peur était revenue. Quel sort le destin leur réservait-il ?

* * *

_Song: Lightsaber ~Exo_

Trois autres années se passèrent, et Tae Min avait évolué. Il avait quinze ans, s'entraînait durement pour être un Jedi, son père étant revenu à temps pour parfaire son apprentissage, et sa vie avait changée. À ses treize ans, à l'école, comme sa qualité de futur Jedi le mettait en position de popularité et que le climat devenait tendu, les gens se doutaient que quelque chose se préparait comme les Jedi et les représentants s'agitaient, il avait été harcelé par des camarades envieux de sa chance qui s'étaient amusés à l'humilier pour se donner une impression d'importance par rapport à lui. Tae Min grandissant, il avait développé des opinions, un sacré caractère, était toujours un garnement insolent qui ne faisait pas ses devoirs, n'obéissait pas, ni à ses parents, ni à ses professeurs, ni à personne, et ne vivait que pour l'aventure. Il se donnait volontiers l'allure d'un mauvais garçon, ses amis, qui lui étaient tous restés fidèles, étant les seuls à savoir qu'il n'en était rien au fond, ou du moins, pas vraiment. Tae Min n'était ni agressif, ni sournois, ni mauvais, mais si on l'emmerdait, il faisait en sorte d'être intimidant. Cette épreuve l'avait renforcé. La seule chose qui l'avait réellement chagriné, c'était que ses amis payaient parfois les frais de ses relations tendus avec les imbéciles, surtout Jong In. Tae Min n'avait pas hésité à coller un pain à un mec qui cherchait à harceler son ami, et ce dernier s'était encore plus moqué de lui, allant jusqu'à dire qu'il n'était pas capable de se défendre seul et qu'il appelait son chevalier Jedi à l'aide. Comprenant que son comportement pouvait sembler en effet trop chevaleresque et donc discrédité son ami, il avait été un peu désolé, mais Jong In n'était pas en reste : rapide, il avait foutu un coup de poing au type, qui , hurlant comme un primate, s'était barré en courant telle une loque, la lèvre en sang.

Tae Min et Jong In étaient toujours aussi proches. Toujours aussi amis et toujours prompt à s'éclipser pour partir en quête d'aventure ensemble. D'autant que cette année, Jong In apprendrait à conduire. Tae Min avait tellement, mais tellement, hâte de voir ça ! La première leçon aurait lieu dans quelques jours, et c'était limite s'il n'en tremblait pas plus d'excitation que son ami. Jong In s'était, quant à lui, plutôt assagi. Tae Min avait la fâcheuse tendance à être maladroit et à perdre tout ce qu'il possédait, Jong In lui retrouvait ses objets perdus ou réparait parfois ses gaffes. Les garçons s'entraînaient durement ensemble, ils pratiquaient des simulations de combats, d'autant que Jong In aurait aimé apprendre l'art d'être un Jedi. Convaincre son père avait été dur, mais il avait accepté de le lui enseigner également, même s'il était réticent. Tae Min ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi. Toujours est-il que Jong In avait une bonne connexion avec la force, comme lui. Ce qui l'intéressait le plus était d'être pilote, mais être pilote et Jedi était tout aussi bien. Tae Min avait encore surmonté sa peur de l'avenir, maintenant qu'il apprenait à se battre et que du temps s'était passé sans qu'il n'y ait de problème, puis il avait développé une foi particulière en la force. Sa connexion était bonne, vu qu'elle était héréditaire dans sa famille, et il comptait l'entretenir pour qu'elle devienne encore meilleure.

Autre chose qui avait évolué, c'était ses sentiments pour Jong In. Tae Min avait peur de l'admettre, mais il se sentait quelque peu attiré par son ami. Son visage, son corps… Il lui suffisait de voir Jong In torse nu pour avoir un peu chaud, et il suffisait qu'il se passe la langue sur les lèvres pour que Tae Min se demande ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser. Pour autant, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce que ce n'était qu'une idée sans conséquence ? Ça faisait de lui un… un homosexuel ? Il n'aimait pas les filles, et n'aimait toujours pas qu'elles approchent Jong In. Jong In était beau, et il attirait pas mal. Il avait reçu deux confessions, qu'il avait rejetées, depuis l'an dernier. Kim Tae Yeon lui tournait toujours autour, trop timide pour oser se déclarer. Tae Min la craignait un peu, celle-là. Elle et Jong In étaient proches. S'il était réaliste, il y avait des chances pour que Jong In dise lui oui, à elle. Tae Yeon était, objectivement, belle. De beaux cheveux bruns, un visage angélique et des lèvres fines, elle était mignonne. Mais bon sang… Il savait qu'il aurait mal s'il voyait Jong In avec qui que ce soit !

En ce moment, ils étaient en ville, tous les deux, posés dans un coin, appuyés contre une maison, ils avaient piqué une bouteille d'alcool dans la réserve du vieux Kwang Ho, et se la repassaient tout en discutant. Une fois que ce serait fini, ils iraient s'entraîner. Ce n'était pas un alcool fort, et ils ne boiraient pas tout. Ils avaient pris ça pour pimenter un peu leur discussion. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils buvaient, la première fois avaient été lors de leur treize, un pari avec Chan Yeol, Tao et Jong Dae pour savoir qui finirait raide le premier. Ils avaient tous perdu, ce jour-là. Mais ils en avaient refait et étaient devenus plutôt bon là-dedans.

Ça ne voulait pas dire que les effluves ne leur montaient pas à la tête. Tae Min et Jong In riaient pour un rien, s'amusaient et chantaient des chansons piaillardes en riant comme des ivrognes, sachant qu'ils ressemblaient traits pour traits à l'idée qu'on s'en faisait. Toujours, Tae Min n'arrêtait pas de penser aux lèvres de Jong In. Il arrêta de boire, regardant son ami dans les yeux, et lui sourit tendrement. Jong In lui rendit le sourire. Ils étaient très proches, il n'y avait rien de bizarre à ça. Jusqu'à ce que Tae Min ouvre la bouche, buvant une dernière lampée d'alcool.

« Jjong…

—Ouais ? »

Tae Min le contempla comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« T'es beau. »

Jong In éclata de rire, lui tapant sur l'épaule.

« Putain, t'es bourré ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? »

Tae Min se sentit glisser, tombant sur les genoux de Jong In. Il se sentit confortable et ses yeux se fermèrent, mais il continua de murmurer.

« J'déconne pas, t'es vraiment, vraiment, beau… »

Jong In riait.

« Toi aussi, Min, t'es beau. »

Tae Min rougit.

« Tu trouves ? »

Jong In eut un nouveau fou rire mais ne répondit pas. Fronçant les sourcils, ne sachant s'il devait se vexer ou pas, Tae Min finit par s'endormir, sa main serrant les cuisses de son ami comme un coussin douillet, ce dernier riant encore plus. Ils avaient fini raides, l'un comme l'autre, et Jong In avait pouffé longtemps avant de s'endormir à la suite de Tae Min.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils étaient dans le salon, chez Kwang Ho et Jong In, toisé par le vieil homme qui avait l'air aimable d'une porte de prison, bouteille entre les mains. Tae Min n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis deux minutes qu'il avait compris qu'ils allaient en prendre pour leur grade. Jong In ouvrit aussi les yeux, et, immédiatement, il se pencha vers le sol, vomissant. Tae Min fronça le nez et détourna le regard, dégouté alors que Kwang Ho jurait. Lui n'avait pas été malade… Jusqu'à présent. En pensant que son ami vomissait, il fut pris de haut le cœur. Kwang Ho se dépêcha d'aller chercher une bassine et la lui tendit, fusillant Jong In du regard, comme il avait tâché son tapis.

« J'te préviens, » dit-il à Jong In, « tu ramasseras ta connerie. »

Jong In jeta un coup d'œil à la dite connerie et se tourna vers Kwang Ho.

« Mais Kwan' ! » il eut lui aussi un haut le cœur.

Le vieil homme gronda, sévère, implacable.

« J'espère que vous êtes contents de vous. Bande de stupides gamins, c'est pas possible d'être aussi idiots. Que je vous reprenne à picoler comme ça, j'vous filerai une correction, vous allez regretter d'avoir piqué dans ma réserve et vous toucherez pu jamais une bouteille de votre vie. »

Tae Min et Jong In étaient encore à moitié endormi, avec un mal de tête, le cœur au bord des lèvres, mais effectivement, ils regrettaient, et ils prirent la menace au sérieux. Ils durent nettoyer et purent décuver. Kwang Ho était quand même indulgent, il promit à Tae Min de ne rien dire à ses parents pour cette fois. Il alla juste les prévenir que l'adolescent passait la nuit chez lui, ça arrivait souvent, alors les parents de Tae Min ne s'inquiétèrent pas. Le lendemain, en revanche, Tae Min fut gêné. Il se rappelait avoir dit explicitement à Jong In qu'il le trouvait beau, et que ce dernier lui avait retourné le compliment. Il ne savait pas s'il déconnait ou pas. Il était étrangement heureux de savoir qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il plaise à Jong In. Merde, ça sonnait si con, il avait l'impression de ressembler à une fille… En tout cas, il ne lui redemanderait pas.

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient passés, et à la sortie des cours, alors que Tae Min rentrait chez lui, quelqu'un l'avait abordé. Lee Sun Gyu. Elle était amoureuse de Jong Dae, ce n'était un secret pour personne. La petite blonde lui avait tapé sur l'épaule en souriant, et lui avait souri. Tae Min était resté interloqué, se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait, et il l'avait exprimé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sun Gyu avait passé une mèche derrière son oreille, puis s'était frottée les mains, timidement.

« Voilà, je n'irais pas par quatre chemin, mais… Est-ce que Jong In a une petite-amie ? »

Tae Min resta sur le cul.

« Attends, il t'intéresse ? »

Sun Gyu fit un geste de la main, balayant l'air et levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mais non. C'est pour Tae Yeon. Elle n'ose pas le lui demander, et elle m'a demandé de le faire pour elle, quand tu serais seul. C'est rare, alors j'ai saisi l'occasion. »

Elle rougissait un peu, gênée, et se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Tae Min sentit son visage se froncer. Tae Yeon. Il se doutait qu'elle passerait à l'attaque un jour. Tae Min soupira.

« Il a personne. Mais je sais pas si Tae Yeon lui plait. »

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Sun Gyu hocha la tête, l'air interrogateur.

« Tu pourrais lui en toucher un mot ? Tu es son meilleur ami, donc… Tu pourrais ? Tae Yeon l'aime beaucoup, tu sais. »

Elle prenait une voix mignonne et un ton presque plaintif pour appuyer ses paroles. Tae Min jugeait ça exagérer et n'aimait pas trop quand les filles forçaient sur le côté mignon, doux et innocent en croyant attendrir les hommes. S'il n'était pas intéressé par les filles et plutôt perdu sur son orientation sexuelle et ses sentiments envers Jong In, il ne voudrait jamais sortir une fille qui se rendait intentionnellement plus faible ou émotionnelle qu'elle ne l'était en réalité pour lui plaire. Ce n'était pas plaisant à ses yeux. Enfin, n'ayant pas de raison apparente pour refuser, Tae Min hocha la tête.

Sun Gyu lui fit un grand sourire. Elle partit, et Tae Min resta là, à se ronger les sangs. Il avait beau être clairement jaloux, il ne voulait pas blesser Tae Yeon. Elle n'était pas méchante, juste trop proche de son ami. Mais… Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir l'air d'encourager Jong In à sortir avec elle, pas plus que de l'entendre lui dire qu'il l'aimait bien. Mais c'était vrai, peut-être, que Tae Yeon et lui auraient fait un beau couple… Ils auraient été bien assortis. Ça lui mettait la rage au ventre, mais c'était vrai. Lui… Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Jong In, merde ! Il n'avait pas envie de le savoir, en fait…

Perturbé, irrité, il rentra chez lui promptement. En passant la porte, il vit que son frère était là, avec sa nouvelle copine –il allait de filles en filles celui-là, c'était pas possible – il ne les salua pas, pas plus qu'il ne salua sa mère quand elle lui demanda comment c'était passé sa journée. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sa mère grondant contre lui, en le traitant de sale gosse. Tae Min était resté morose toute la soirée, et lorsque son père et lui s'étaient entrainés, il n'avait pas été motivé, ce qui était rare, chez lui. Son père l'avait donc sermonné, bassiné avec le devoir familial, leur lien avec la force, l'importance pour lui de la maitriser. Tae Min avait rétorqué qu'il savait et qu'il ferait mieux le lendemain, et il était parti se coucher.

Le lendemain, en cours, Sun Gyu lui avait demandé s'il avait parlé à Jong In. Tae Min avait puisé dans ses forces pour garder un visage aimable et ne pas l'envoyer baladé. Il avait dit qu'il le ferait plus tard. Puis, la journée s'était passée, Tae Yeon avait été moins collante que d'habitude, peut-être stressée en sachant qu'il devait questionner Jong In. Toute la journée, les filles l'avaient épié, si bien que le soir, les nerfs en pelote et très contrarié, Tae Min demanda à Jong In de rentrer avec lui, en précisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un entraînement. Silencieusement, ils marchaient côte à côte, Tae Min les mains dans les poches et les épaules voutés, agressivement plongé dans ses pensées, et Jong In interloqué, mais attendant qu'il se calme pour lui adresser la parole.

Jong In lui attrapa le bras quand plusieurs minutes s'étaient passées sans qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, et qu'ils arrivaient au carrefour qui les séparait quand ils rentraient chez eux.

« Min, t'as un problème ? »

Tae Min se mordit furieusement la lèvre. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de Jong In et fut celui qui l'empoigna, le traînant tout en courant. Jong In fut obligé de suivre, ils coururent l'un derrière l'autre, l'un empoignant l'autre, et ils finirent par s'isoler hors de la ville, derrière un grand rocher, essoufflés. Tae Min regardait Jong In, lequel était effaré et leva les mains tout en tentant de se reprendre.

« Ok, Min, y a un truc qui déconne ? »

C'était une question rhétorique. Tae Min se sentit trembler, et il prononça finalement, lentement :

« C'est Tae Yeon. Elle veut sortir avec toi et elle a fait en sorte que Sun Gyu me demande si tu étais intéressé. »

Jong In écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas.

« C'est pour ça que tu pètes un câble comme ça ? Je comprends que dalle… »

Tae Min détourna le regard, poussant un cri rageur. Quand il se retourna vers Jong In, il pleurait. Lui qui ne pleurait presque jamais. Jong In avait le visage froncé, inquiet, car il savait bien que son ami n'avait plus la larme facile depuis très longtemps.

« Min, tu pleures… Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? C'est en rapport avec Tae Yeon ? Tu l'aimes ? »

Tae Min secoua violemment la tête. Il s'approcha de Jong In, et sans un mot, il le prit dans les bras, plutôt brutalement. Jong In lui rendit l'étreinte en étant encore plus perdu.

« Min…

—Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec elle ! »

Son exclamation fit sursauter le grand brun. Tae Min pleura plus fort, le serrant contre lui. Jong In lui massa le dos, soupirant.

« Je ne m'intéresse pas à Tae Yeon. Je sais qu'elle veut sortir avec moi depuis longtemps, j'attends qu'elle me le dise et je déclinerai sa proposition gentiment. On est amis, alors je la laisse se décider elle-même. Si tu veux sortir avec elle, attends qu'elle passe à autre chose et va lui parler. Vraiment, ça ne me pose aucun souci. »

Il écarta Tae Min de lui et il lui fit un grand sourire, Tae Min devenant un des rares à qui il en adressait d'aussi grands, étant plus calme, sérieux d'apparence et même assez taciturne. Les larmes ne coulaient que davantage sur les joues de Tae Min alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui de Jong In, empoignant ses bras.

« Je m'en fous, de Tae Yeon ! Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec elle, ni avec aucune autre fille, ni avec qui que ce soit ! Jong In, je… »

Il éclata en sanglots, s'effondrant contre le torse du plus grand. C'était ça. Il ne voulait voir Jong In avec personne. Il… il était tellement possessif avec lui… forcément… Il devait l'aimer. Tae Min sanglotait fort. Il était homosexuel. Il était amoureux de son meilleur ami. Et il venait probablement de foutre leur belle amitié en l'air.

Jong In déglutit. C'était rare que Tae Min utilise son nom complet. Prudemment, le brun continuait de lui masser le dos, voulant le rassurer.

« Tae Min, c'est quoi le vrai problème ? Explique-moi. »

Levant son regard pour l'accrocher à celui de son ami, le blond ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes. Pouvait-il se confier ? Il reniflait pathétiquement maintenant. Tremblant, il murmura :

« Tu me promets de pas te fâcher ? »

Jong In leva les yeux au ciel.

« Merde, Min, t'es mon meilleur ami, pourquoi tu veux que je me fâche contre toi si t'as un problème ? »

Tae Min haussa les épaules. Un problème. Est-ce que c'en était vraiment un ? En quoi c'était grave, qu'ils soient deux garçons ? Tae Min eut envie d'être courageux. Alors il annonça, faisant de son mieux pour recouvrer son calme :

« Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Il y eut un silence. Jong In déglutit. Et Tae Min crut comprendre. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, mais plus calmes que tout à l'heure.

« Je comprends si c'est pas ton cas. Ne sois pas dégouté et ne me déteste pas, s'il te plaît. »

Jong In ne répondait toujours pas, mais il ne l'avait pas lâché. Tae Min hésita et lui lança :

« Jjong ? Réagis, je t'en prie. »

Pour une réaction, il en eut une. Il l'embrassa. Tae Min resta sous le choc. Jong In venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une seconde, et il se recula. Le brun le regarda, avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Je sais que j'ai pas demandé l'autorisation avant de t'embrasser, mais j'ai trouvé que ça. Min, ça me gêne pas que tu sois amoureux de moi, parce que je t'aime aussi. »

Tae Min rougit furieusement. Il déglutit.

« Alors… Tu… ?

—Je ressens la même chose. »

Tae Min était perdu.

« Mais tu disais que tu t'en fichais si je voulais être avec Tae Yeon.

—Je voulais simplement pas t'empêcher de faire ce qui te plaisait. »

Tae Min acquiesça. Ils se prirent la main. Timidement, le blond demanda :

« Alors, tu sors avec moi ?

—Oui. »

C'était rapide, et Tae Min n'était pas sûr de savoir à quoi il s'exposait, mais il était heureux, et il voulait Jong In. Il sourit alors au brun.

« On peut s'embrasser, si tu veux. »

Jong In lui rendit le sourire. Ce soir-là, ils passèrent un bon moment à se bécoter derrière leur rocher, rentrant assez tard à la maison, se faisant chacun passer un savon. Ils étaient néanmoins heureux. Leur relation venait de prendre un tournant, et ils aimaient ça.

* * *

Tae Min et Jong In découvraient le nouvel aspect de leur relation. Rien n'avait changé, dans le fond, ils continuaient à agir comme d'habitude, même si se tenir la main en public ou avoir des contacts leur paraissait un peu gênant en sachant la dimension intime que prenaient ces gestes. Ils n'avaient pas dit à leurs amis, pour leur relation. Même s'ils étaient proches, ils ne savaient absolument pas ce qu'ils pensaient de l'homosexualité, et ils s'étaient mis d'accord, ils garderaient ça pour eux jusqu'à ce que ce soit vraiment sérieux. Ils voulaient l'être, mais ils commençaient à peine leur histoire et ils étaient leur toute première relation, ils n'avaient aucune expérience en la matière. Ils étaient donc lucides, il leur faudrait avoir noué un lien solide avant de pouvoir s'assumer complètement. Si les choses tournaient mal à ce stade, ils ne seraient pas prêts à affronter les conséquences. Puis, c'était leurs premiers instants, leur découverte, ils voulaient garder ça pour eux. Quand il n'y avait personne, les baisers et les touchers doux s'exprimaient. Tae Min aimait poser ses mains sur les hanches de Jong In, qui posait les siennes contre son torse alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser.

Le problème, c'était vis-à-vis de la fameuse Tae Yeon. Tae Min n'était plus jaloux, quand même un peu, mais il ne la détestait pas, en fait, il l'aimait plutôt bien. Sans pour autant qu'il ne veuille que Jong In la rejette violemment, il jugeait un peu cruel de la laisser miroiter de faux espoirs alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux ensemble et qu'il était hors de sa portée. Il avait dit à Sun Gyu que Jong In n'avait pas été très éloquent lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question, et si elle avait été déçue pour son amie, elle n'avait rien demandé de plus. Tae Yeon avait paru un peu déboussolée quand Sun Gyu avait été le lui répété. Pour sa part, Tae Min s'était senti désolé. S'il avait été une fille, ou si sortir avec Jong In avait paru normal à tout le monde alors qu'il était un garçon, il ne se serait peut-être pas senti si mal.

Mais l'amour ne se commandait pas, après tout, et il aurait très pu être celui déboussolé que Jong In n'ait pas l'air de considérer ses sentiments. Il avait parlé à Jong In et voulait qu'il fasse comprendre à la jeune fille que ce ne serait pas possible sans pour autant la blesser. Il n'était pas égoïste à ce point, ni méchant. Ça n'empêchait pas qu'à réflexion, il jugeait qu'il fallait mieux être triste une fois pour toute en sachant que rien n'arriverait pour passer à autre chose que s'attrister en ne sachant pas.

Jong In restait sur sa décision d'attendre qu'elle se déclare, et il l'avait fait taire d'un baiser, alors Tae Min n'avait pas trop pu protester. Il n'en avait plus eu envie, du moins. Jong In avait bien sûr trouvé la parade pour le faire taire à sa guise. Intérieurement, le blond en était un peu contrarié, mais décidément, le brun était le seul devant qui il acceptait de se la fermer, ou de se la faire fermer, dans le cas présent.

Il devait avouer que malgré son souci par rapport à Tae Yeon, il était heureux. Jong In l'aimait. Ils s'aimaient. Ils sortaient ensemble. C'était bien. Non, c'était génial. De fait, l'avenir se dessinait plus clairement dans sa tête, lui et Jong In ensemble à jamais, devenant des Jedi reconnus et adulés partout, et vivant leur amour en toute impunité. Il se savait très naïf, voire aussi niais qu'un gamin de dix ans, mais il le ressentait tellement dans son cœur, dans son ventre, dans son âme, qu'il ne pouvait que penser ainsi. Jong In et lui, c'était _fait pour arriver_. Fait pour exister, pour être quelque chose. Il voulait que ça dure, et voulait que son futur avec Jong In soit brillant.

Pour l'heure, ils avaient leur vie d'ados à mener. Bientôt, ce serait la première leçon de pilotage de Jong In.

Les portes de la galaxie s'ouvraient à eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À suivre :D !
> 
> Désolée s'il reste des coquilles, le texte étant très long, c'est difficile de tout corriger à la perfection :/.
> 
> Review ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas, ça me ferait très plaisir de savoir si ça vous a plu ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Playlist du chapitre : Skydive - BAP, Blood Sweat and Tears - BTS, LE - Velvet, View - SHINee, Wake Me Up - BAP, Run - BTS.
> 
> Enjoy :D

_Song: Skydive~BAP_

Tae Min observait Kwang Ho dicter ses faits et gestes à Jong In dans le cockpit. Il lui montrait les commandes de pilotages, et lui expliquait en détail quel bouton, quelle manette, servait à quoi et ce qu'il pouvait faire ou ne devait pas faire. Ça faisait un moment, et si Tae Min s'ennuyait un peu, ça l'intéressait finalement. Puisque grâce à lui, Jong In apprenait le maniement de la force, il se disait que ce n'était pas si mal qu'il s'y connaisse un peu en pilotage, au cas où. Alors que le vieillard parlait, Tae Min regardait le ciel d'un bleu étincelant, les roches orangées qui les entouraient, le sable au sol qu'ils dominaient, et espérait retrouver cette sensation de suprématie et de liberté lorsqu'ils décolleraient. Jong In conduisant pour la première fois, ils ne prendraient pas trop d'altitude, ils resteraient au-dessus du sol et essaieraient de rouler droit, pour commencer. Enfin, après une bonne heure d'explications, Jong In essaya de faire avancer la machine. Il enclencha les commandes et le vaisseau avança, à ras du sol, sur quelques mètres. Jong In était peu sûr de lui, mais Kwang Ho l'encouragea à continuer.

Ils prirent un peu de hauteur, et essayèrent de faire un demi-tour. Jong In eut du mal, le vaisseau tangua un peu dangereusement, mais Kwang Ho fut là pour l'aider à redresser et ils purent retourner où ils étaient posés. L'entraînement se poursuivit quelques heures encore, Jong In s'améliorant petit à petit, même s'il ne deviendrait clairement pas pilote d'élite du premier coup, comme tout le monde. Tae Min fut content lorsque Kwang Ho lui proposa d'essayer, et il ne fut pas plus doué que son petit-ami. Ils paniquèrent puis rirent lorsqu'il manqua de foncer dans une des montagnes rocheuses, Kwang Ho leur ayant évité ce désastre, et ils s'arrêtèrent là. Le vieil homme les complimenta, bien qu'il leur reste encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Au bout de plusieurs séances, trois par semaines après les cours et les week-ends déroulés sur six semaines, ce qui prenait considérablement leur temps avec les entraînements de Jedi, ils s'amélioraient aussi sur le maniement de la force et les combats au sabre-laser, Jong In commença à acquérir une aisance et ils entreprirent leur premier véritable décollage.

Kwang Ho supervisait les adolescents alors qu'ils effectuaient un co-pilotage. Ils ne volèrent pas à plus de cinq mètres, mais maintenant qu'ils pouvaient piloter sur une distance plutôt grande, ils se lancèrent dans un petit tour prudent, à une allure calme, comme c'était le premier véritable vol. Il se passa sans incident, et Kwang Ho avoua qu'il était plutôt content d'eux, et qu'ils étaient même plutôt bons. Tae Min et Jong In avaient eu envie de s'embrasser sous la joie, mais bien sûr, ils s'étaient retenus.

Encore une semaine ensuite, ils furent capables de voler normalement, et montèrent à plus de vingt mètres. Bientôt, ils voleraient encore plus haut, mais pour le moment, ça leur suffisait. Un jour, ils pourfendraient le ciel. Se souriant, ils accélèrent, sous l'encouragement de Kwang Ho. Leurs mains virent vite se trouver, comme à leur habitude. Tae Min était heureux. Jong In aussi.

Tout allait définitivement pour le mieux.

* * *

À la fin de la semaine suivante, Tae Yeon se déclara à Jong In. Jong In la traita très gentiment. Il lui dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas, étant honnête, mais lui souhaita bien sûr de trouver quelqu'un de bien et d'être heureuse. Il tenait à ce qu'ils restent amis. Bien sûr, Tae Yeon avait pleuré, et Sun Gyu avait jeté des regards méchants à Jong In toute la journée. Jong Dae était intervenu, il l'avait sermonné, en lui disant que si Jong In n'aimait pas Tae Yeon, ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'il avait été aimable avec elle. Sun Gyu avait boudé, décrétant que c'était le rôle d'une bonne amie de cracher sur un mec par qui son amie était rabrouée, et Jong Dae avait ri en lui caressant le sommet du crâne. Sun Gyu s'était calmée, avait voulu ne pas paraître trop heureuse devant Tae Yeon qui était attristée, mais Tae Yeon s'était vite repris elle aussi.

Dans tout ça, Tae Min ne s'était pas fait très présent, il était dans son coin, à écouter à distance, ne sachant pas que dire et étant gêné. Il avait le sentiment que c'était de sa faute que Tae Yeon soit triste, mais Jong In l'avait rassuré quand ils étaient rentrés chez lui. Il l'aimait. Et quand bien même il ne serait pas avec lui, il n'aurait pas aimé Tae Yeon, il s'était rendu compte depuis un bon moment qu'il aimait les hommes. C'était là où Tae Min s'était senti moins coupable, et intrigué. Il se demandait comment faisait son ami pour ne pas être perturbé par ça, alors que ce n'était pas courant, et que la plus part des gens traitaient les homosexuels de 'pédés', ce n'était pas un terme sympathique.

Jong In avait haussé les épaules. Il voyait les choses sa manière, était lui, tout simplement. Il rétorqua qu'il n'avait pas de problème avec l'homosexualité, fondamentalement, si certaines personnes pouvaient être homosexuelles, c'est que c'était normal, juste plus rare. Tae Min hocha la tête. Jong In lui demanda si lui avait des soucis avec ça. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment parlés jusqu'à présent, même si leur relation faisait plus d'un mois. Le blond nia. Il avoua n'être pas totalement à l'aise, mais ne pas considérer ce qu'ils faisaient comme quelque chose de mal et ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise dans leur relation. Il osa lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Jong In l'avait fait, lui, et Tae Min ne lui avait pas dit depuis. Ils n'avaient pas eu de moments « je t'aime », depuis leur déclaration. Ils attendaient tout deux que ce soit le bon moment. Ce moment était arrivé.

Leurs s'étant rencontrées avec passion, finalement, ils se posèrent dans la chambre de Jong In, Kwang Ho étant sorti, et purent s'embrasser à loisir.

Tae Min était peut-être un peu perturbé actuellement, mais il oublia vite la jeune brune quand les mains de son petit-ami se posèrent sur sa hanche, qu'elles massèrent. Il aimait les caresses douces qu'ils se faisaient pendant leurs baisers. En toute innocence. Vu qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un mois, il était trop tôt pour qu'ils aient des rapports sexuels. Bien sûr, Tae Min voulait qu'ils en aient, il y pensait, logiquement, et il s'était déjà masturbé en imaginant Jong In en lui – curieusement, alors qu'il était un homme et qu'il avait aussi envie de prendre son petit-ami, c'était un fantasme qui l'avait déjà fait jouir également, il était irrémédiablement attiré par l'image de Jong In au-dessus de lui et le pénétrant, ce qui le rendait, cette fois, un peu mal à l'aise. Il savait comment il fallait faire entre garçons, même s'il n'en avait qu'une vague idée.

Pour le moment, les instants de douceurs, les mots doux et les câlins étaient amplement suffisant. Ils ne semblaient pas vraiment prêts pour ça, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Ils passèrent une bonne soirée ensemble, faisant attention à ne pas se rouler de pelles sans faire attention lorsqu'ils entendirent que Kwang Ho était rentré.

Tae Min se demandait ce que penseraient ses parents de sa relation avec Jong In, ou ce que Kwang Ho en penserait, mais ils n'étaient pas prêts de le leur annoncer.

* * *

Quelques jours de plus se passèrent, et Tae Min avouait qu'il était content. Tae Yeon était resplendissante, elle parlait toujours à Jong In de temps en temps, même si elle était moins collante, et Min Seok ayant compris qu'elle était libre, il lui avait plus ou moins le grappin dessus. Ça semblait coller entre eux. Un problème de moins.

Lors d'une petite balade avec toute leur bande, ils s'étaient arrêté dans un petit restaurant et avaient dinés tous ensemble, Tae Yeon était venue avec Min Seok, Sun Gyu avec Jong Dae. Les autres garçons étaient presque tous envieux de voir que leurs amis s'étaient trouvé des petites-copines, sauf Jong In et Tae Min. Eux aussi avaient droits à leur bonheur.

Ils avaient bien rigolé tous ensemble, s'étaient tapés pas mal de délires, et Tae Min ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux à l'idée de ce que sa petite bande penserait de leur relation.

Après le repas, ils s'étaient séparés en petits groupes. Min Seok, Jong Dae, les filles, Min Ho, Se Hun et Baek Hyeon étaient partis d'un côté, Ki Bum et Jong Hyun étaient repartis ensemble, Jin Ki, Jun Myun, Chan Yeol, Kyung Su et Tao étaient restés sur place, tandis que Jong In et Tae Min étaient rentrés avec Yi Xing et Him Cham, qui avait été des leurs pour cette petite sortie. Les quatre garçons avaient marchés ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent au centre, seuls restant Jong In et Tae Min. Le petit couple en profita pour se tenir la main, quand Jong In demanda :

« Tu viens dormir chez moi ? »

Tae Min rougit un peu. Dans le noir, avec cette voix suave, Jong In sonnait sensuel. Il acquiesça, et ils rentrèrent ensemble. De chez Jong In, ils prévinrent les parents de Tae Min. Sa mère râla un peu, son père aussi, ils n'aiment pas trop ce genre de choses à l'improviste, mais ils s'étaient fait violence : il allait sur ses seize ans, il les atteindrait dans cinq mois. Ça passait vite. Il avait heureusement droit à sa liberté, et ses parents comprenaient qu'il ne resterait pas leur enfant éternellement. Kwang Ho dormait déjà quand ils étaient arrivés, alors ils ne risquaient pas d'être dérangés.

Tae Min et Jong In passèrent dans la chambre. Il était tard, et ils étaient fatigués. Comme à leur habitude, ils échangèrent quelques baisers avant de s'endormir, et cette fois, Jong In fit glisser sa main le long du torse de Tae Min, arrivant à sa ceinture, contre laquelle il arrêta sa main. Tae Min eut le souffle coupé net, comprenant tout à fait la portée de ce geste. Jong In s'aperçut de son trouble et se stoppa.

« Tu veux, Min ? »

Tae Min rougit.

« Toi, tu veux ? »

Jong In eut un rire.

« J'te toucherai pas si non. »

Tae Min déglutit. Jong In lui fit un clin d'œil.

« On est peut-être pas obligés d'aller jusqu'au bout ce soir. On peut juste commencer doucement, découvrir. T'en penses quoi ? »

Il était si prévenant, si tendre. Tae Min était, quelque part, un peu offusqué qu'il le prenne avec délicatesse : il était aussi un garçon, bon sang. Mais il était content que Jong In ne parte pas non plus du principe que parce qu'ils étaient deux garçons, l'un pouvait sauter sur l'autre sans qu'il n'y ait besoin d'en parler plus que ça. Il eut un sourire charmeur et vola les lèvres de son petit-ami, sa main partant elle aussi se poser sur la boucle de sa ceinture.

« Je veux bien qu'on se caresse. »

Il avait parlé sans bégayer, mais il était embarrassé et il eut du mal à déglutir. Jong In l'embrassa, puis vint à son cou, alors qu'il débouclait la ceinture, Tae Min imitant son geste. Ils choisirent finalement de retirer leurs vêtements, et une fois qu'ils furent en caleçon, ils les ôtèrent aussi. Honnêtement, Tae Min était plutôt timide. S'il se masturbait depuis un moment, l'idée d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec un autre, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une masturbation à deux avec son petit-ami, le gênait au possible. Pourtant, il en avait envie, vraiment envie. Ça faisait un moment qu'il y pensait, alors il ne voulait pas se dérober et il se sentait prêt pour faire au moins ça.

Quand Jong In attrapa sa bouche, il se laissa faire, et fit de son mieux pour rendre le baiser. Il devinait que Jong In était gêné aussi, vu que ce dernier n'osait pas encore le toucher. Tae Min sut qu'il devrait prendre l'initiative, car son brun flegmatique n'exprimerait pas sa crainte par lui-même. En faisant serpenter sa main, il atteignit le bas-ventre de Jong In, caressant les abdos musclés, posant sa paume à plat, puis arriva au pubis, puis encore plus bas.

Rencontrant le membre durci de Jong In, Tae Min le prit en main, son petit-ami quittant ses lèvres pour venir à son cou. C'était toujours aussi gênant, mais Tae Min commença à bouger. Jong In se figea contre lui, soupirant sous la sensation agréable. Tae Min dut avouer qu'il fut satisfait de cette réaction, voire fier.

Le brun vint attraper son propre sexe, et Tae Min déchanta un peu. Ils se touchaient tous les deux, ça le faisait encore plus rougir.

Dès lors que Jong In agita sa main, son esprit devint blanc. Il eut du mal à se retenir de gémir, et bien vite, alors que leurs deux mains jouaient pour s'apporter le plaisir, ils durent s'embrasser pour ne pas faire entendre leur soupirs ou d'autres sons emplis de désirs et réveiller l'adulte de la maison. Rien que l'idée d'être surpris pendant un tel moment donnait des sueurs froides à Tae Min. Jong In finit par lâcher ses lèvres, s'appliquant à baiser son cou et suçoter la peau, avec une voracité certaine. Tae Min sut qu'il lui faisait un suçon. Il eut envie de protester, car ça se verrait, mais… Merde, il avait envie que Jong In le marque. Ça ne le gênait pas tant que ça, pour le moment, avec l'excitation.

Sa main s'était un peu affaiblie, mais il redonna du poignet, Jong In insistait sur son gland de son pouce et de son index, le faisant frémir longuement. Tae Min se sentit bien vite trembler, il sut qu'il allait jouir. Évitant les lèvres de son amant, il essaya subtilement de le prévenir, non sans s'arrêter de le masturber, mais Jong In n'arrêta pas. Bientôt, alors que le plaisir était insoutenable, que tout son corps désirait Jong In, Tae Min éjacula, soumis brutalement à la pression de l'orgasme, sa main faisant ensuite connaître le même sort à son petit-ami.

Respirations saccadés, ils s'embrassèrent, et Jong In prit de quoi les nettoyer.

Tae Min rougissait comme jamais, son visage le brûlait.

« J'crois que faut changer les draps. »

Le blond acquiesça néanmoins à ça. Il aida son petit-ami à les changer, et ensuite, réenfilant leurs caleçons, ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, dans une étreinte douce. Jong In jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux, et Tae Min avait la tête posée sur son torse. Il hésitait à parler, ne sachant pas ce qu'il y avait à dire, après tout, et la gêne le maintenait silencieux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Jong In osa finalement demander :

« T'as pensé quoi de ce qu'on a fait, Tae Min ? »

Il rougissait. En le voyant rougir, Tae Min fut rassuré. Il n'était pas le seul à être déstabilisé. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, sachant qu'il serait honnête.

« J'ai vraiment adoré, Jjong. Mais j'avoue que je suis gêné. »

Il rit un peu, sachant qu'il était stupide. Jong In opina.

« C'est nos premières fois, c'est normal d'être gênés. »

Tae Min rougit encore, étouffant sa protestation. C'était encore plus gênant dit comme ça ! Jong In faisait donc exprès de l'embarrasser ? Il ne devint pas pour autant boudeur, et savait que son petit-ami n'avait pas tort. Il entoura le torse de son petit-ami d'un bras et chercha son regard.

« En tout cas, j'ai vraiment hâte qu'on prenne l'habitude. »

Vu sa gêne, le blond avait fait un gros effort en déclarant ça. Jong In lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Bonne nuit, mon Min. »

Tae Min leva les yeux au ciel. Ça sonnait un peu trop niais pour lui, mais il aimait bien être sien et la possessivité dans la voix de Jong In. Le plus petit baisa le torse du plus grand, et ils se couvrirent, s'endormant peu de temps après, béats.

Leur relation ne pourrait pas être plus parfaite.

* * *

Ils eurent d'autres sessions de caresses sans pour autant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin, ayant convenu d'être déjà à l'aise avec ça avant de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Tae Min et Jong In s'amusaient de plus en plus lors de leurs moments intimes, jouant à celui qui ferait céder l'autre le premier. Ils finissaient souvent pantelants et exténués à force de lutter, mais c'était une lutte si agréable et si bonne qu'ils ne se lassaient pas de la pratiquer. Ils se sentaient encore plus proches, encore plus unis qu'ils ne l'avaient été avant, maintenant qu'il n'y avait aucune barrière entre eux et qu'ils étaient au summum de leur proximité. Quant à savoir quand ils feraient l'amour, ils n'étaient pressés ni l'un ni l'autre.

Aujourd'hui, après la classe, Tae Min et Jong In se retrouvèrent avec le père de Tae Min pour un entraînement. Ils n'utilisaient pas de vrais sabres lasers, mais des sabres en bambou, comme ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait des Jedi. Pour l'heure, ils ne maniaient pas la force, mais s'exerçait à acquérir des réflexes et des capacités de combats.

Tae Min et Jong In se faisaient face à face, comme des adversaires, et c'était aussi quelque chose qui les faisait rire, sachant qu'ils étaient alliés et ne se trouveraient jamais en position de se combattre.

En garde, ils se jaugeaient, et quand son père donna le signal d'attaque, ils brandirent les sabres et les bambous s'entrechoquèrent. La bataille fut longue, chacun étant au summum de sa concentration et tentant de désarmé l'autre. Jong In avança le sabre en sa direction, frappant à la base afin de le faire voler, mais l'emprise de Tae Min était forte. Il contrattaqua vivement, et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite à lutter l'un contre l'autre, front contre front, alors que leurs armes se bloquaient l'une et l'autre et que leur bras poussait pour mieux faire céder l'adversaire. Ils forçaient, étant sérieux dans l'entraînement et décidant de ne pas baisser les bras. Enfin, quand Tae Min fit reculer Jong In et réussit à se dégager, puis à lui faucher son épée, il lui fit un sourire éclatant. Il avait gagné.

Jong In n'étant absolument pas orgueilleux ni mauvais perdant savait encaisser une défaite. Il rit aussi et ils se tapèrent dans la main, reprenant leurs souffles après ce combat.

Lee Jin Hyun applaudit son fils.

« Très bien, Tae Min. Continue comme ça. Jong In, tu t'es bien débrouillé aussi. »

Jong In remercia le père de Tae Min en s'inclinant poliment, le cœur du blond se gonflant de fierté. Son père étant très calme, il ne montrait que rarement une approbation si visible.

Tae Min et lui s'éclipsèrent ensuite. L'adulte demanda où ils allaient, Tae Min répondant qu'ils allaient s'entraîner au pilotage, avec Jong In. Son père acquiesça. Contrairement à sa mère, qui n'aimait pas que Tae Min apprenne la conduite de vaisseau avec son ami, lui voyait d'un bon œil qu'il apprenne de nouvelles choses. Il voulait que son fils soit compétant, et comme il grandissait, il avait moins de mal à le laisser partir et Tae Min était content qu'il lui fasse confiance. Il traitait son frère de la même façon, et leur mère avait la même difficulté avec Tae Sun, quoique Tae Sun passe plus de temps à rechercher la compagnie de la gente féminine qu'à se concentrer sur son entraînement de Jedi, ce pourquoi son père et lui avaient tout de même quelques frictions.

Kwang Ho les attendait, et ils passèrent environ deux heures à survoler à hauteur respectable, au moins 10 000 mètres, jusqu'au moment où les soleils se couchèrent. Kwang Ho ne voulait pas encore les faire voler si haut de nuit, mais il promit qu'ils le feraient bientôt.

Tae Min et Jong In retournèrent chez eux avec la mémoire de l'horizon orangé vif et rougeoyant comme étant l'une des plus belles images visibles par l'œil humain. Kwang Ho leur avait glissé qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu ce qu'il y avait en dehors de Mrak et des murs de leur atmosphère.

Les deux adolescents mourraient de hâte de le savoir.

* * *

Quatre jours plus tard, Tae Min et Jong In décidèrent d'amener leurs amis avec eux sur le vaisseau, et c'était la première fois que Kwang Ho acceptait de les laisser monter seuls, sans les chaperonner. Il leur donna bien sûr des tonnes de conseils, s'inquiétant qu'ils ne veulent frimer et n'aillent trop loin ou trop haut. Cependant, Jong In s'était fait ferme, à l'étonnement de Tae Min. Il était le maître à bord et il ne voulait pas que le vaisseau soit endommagé ou détruit, donc il ferait très attention.

Kwang Ho avait été satisfait, même si un peu tendu en voyant la quinzaine de gamins monter dans le vaisseau, qui lui appartenait en réalité.

La joyeuse bande enthousiaste embarqua à bord, et ils survolèrent les cieux. Tao et Se Hun n'arrêtaient pas de s'extasier devant tout ce qu'ils voyaient, n'arrêtant pas de s'exclamer, sous l'amusement de Jin Ki et Min Ho. Ki Bum et Jong Hyun se tenaient la main en regardant avec un air émerveillés. Des fois, Tae Min se demandait s'ils étaient ensemble, car ils avaient l'air aussi proche que lui et Jong In. Enfin, Jong Dae et Min Seok étaient pareils, et Jong Dae sortait avec Sun Gyu, donc il ne sautait pas non plus aux conclusions.

Yi Xing lui tapa sur l'épaule. De sa place de co-pilote, Tae Min tourna vite fait la tête, signe qu'il l'écoutait, avant de se concentrer sur sa conduite.

« Merci de nous avoir amenés, les gars. C'est vraiment génial de votre part. »

Tous les autres lâchèrent un cri d'ovation général, applaudissant et scandant leurs noms. Jong In eut un rictus fier, et Tae Min rit. Tao vint enlacer Tae Min, faisant attention à ne pas le déranger, mais le paysage était dégagé, et comme ils survolaient paisiblement, ils pouvaient se permettre de ne pas être rivés sur les commandes. Chan Yeol s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda des renseignements concernant le pilotage, que Jong In se fit un plaisir de lui expliquer tout en désignant du doigt les commandes en questions.

Tao libéra alors Tae Min, et partit du côté de Jun Myun et Baek Yeon. En voyant que Kyung Su, qui était jusqu'à lors le plus silencieux, visait l'horizon avec ses yeux froncés, Tae Min l'interpela.

« Ça va, mon pote ? »

Kyung Su lui sourit.

« Oui, je crois que j'ai un peu le vertige. »

Tae Min rigola, et Jong In répondit à sa place :

« Si t'es malade, essaie de pas fixer le paysage. Tu veux qu'on descende un peu ? »

Kyung Su secoua la tête.

« Non, j'aime bien ce que je vois, même si c'est effrayant. »

Tae Min acquiesça.

« Ça fait peur au début, mais c'est vraiment beau, faut s'habituer. »

Kyung Su eut un murmure approbateur et ils décidèrent de faire demi-tour, puis d'aller passer l'après-midi ensemble dans un coin tranquille où ils pourraient discuter en paix. Aujourd'hui, quelques vaisseaux venus de planètes intéressantes devaient arriver sur Mrak. Jong In et Tae Min comptaient discuter un peu avec les pilotes afin d'apprendre des choses utiles ou des anecdotes sur la vie de pilote telle qu'elle était réellement. Les autres étaient aussi enthousiastes qu'eux à cette idée.

* * *

_Song: Blood Sweat and Tears~BTS_

Tae Min et Jong In s'embrassaient, comme à leur habitude, et cette fois-ci, les parents de Tae Min étaient absents. Son frère était chez sa copine. Donc ils avaient du temps à tuer tous seuls, et ils savaient à quoi l'occuper.

Ils se déshabillèrent bien vite, et cette fois-ci, alors qu'ils étaient nus, Tae Min ressentait l'envie de plus. Il commençait à être prêt, à se dire qu'il était temps qu'ils aillent jusqu'au bout. Et il voulait Jong In. Être en lui ou qu'il soit en lui ne lui importait que peu. Il le voulait. Il en avait envie. Ce pourquoi, quand les caresses de son amant se précisèrent, il arrêta gentiment sa main. Jong In embrassa ses lèvres, embrasant son corps, les sourcils froncés.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Tae Min sourit. Il était un peu gêné à l'idée de dire ce qu'il voulait, mais il le fallait bien.

« Si, ça va… écoute, Jjong. Je crois que je suis prêt à le faire. »

Jong In eut de grands yeux, et Tae Min observa sa pomme d'Adam faire un aller-retour dans sa gorge. Il eut l'air soudainement plus timide.

« Tu… Tu es sûr ?

—Oui. Tu es prêt, toi ? »

Tae Min avait de loin autant de considération pour son petit-ami que ce dernier en avait pour lui. C'était naturel qu'aucun d'eux ne se force et qu'ils le veuillent tous les deux. Tae Min attendit la réponse avec une pointe d'appréhension, le désir faisant de son bas-ventre un cratère en éruption.

Jong In rougit et hocha la tête. Tae Min sourit, ses joues cuisant également.

Il s'en fut ensuite.

Les mains exploraient le corps, elles l'avaient plus ou moins déjà fait, mais sans aucune retenue, sans se contenir, en sachant que rien ne les contenait et qu'ils n'avaient pas à se restreindre. Ils caressaient leurs torses, leurs sexes et leurs fesses en s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Jong In saisit l'arrière de sa cuisse, qu'il fit monter sur la sienne, collant son bassin au sien. Ils bougèrent un peu, et Tae Min arrêta ses gestes pour s'assoir sur le bassin de son amant. En souriant, il fit bouger ses hanches, son sourire s'évanouissant à la stimulation agréable qui le saisit. Jong In lui sourit, et, plissant les yeux, prenant un air sérieux qui sembla si érotique à Tae Min, qui afficha le même air en miroir, il agrippa ses fesses. Ses mains fermes guidaient ses mouvements. Tae Min ne tarda pas à gémir de plus en plus franchement, son amant lui faisant écho. Leurs sexes et leurs testicules se frottaient, déchainant des ondes de plaisirs dans tous leurs corps, et Tae Min sentait qu'il allait jouir si Jong In continuait encore.

Bien qu'il soit au-dessus, c'était Jong In qui menait. Ça l'excitait, ça aussi. Il en était un peu gêné. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas être en reste et accusait les mouvements que lui faisait faire son amant avec un apparent flegme. Il les rendait également, observant Jong In tourner la tête et fermer les yeux sous le plaisir. Il aimait causer ces réactions, et devinait que son amant devait bien aimer ce qu'il lui faisait faire également.

Enfin, quand ce fut trop intense, Tae Min l'arrêta. Jong In et lui reprirent leurs souffles quelques instants, et il se sentit prêt à réellement commencer. Ces préliminaires avaient assez durés.

Tae Min déglutit.

« Je crois qu'on devrait… »

Jong In hocha la tête. Tae Min retomba à côté de lui, et il l'embrassa tendrement, sa main caressant sa joue, son pouce insistant prêt de l'arête du nez. Tae Min sourit. Il était nerveux, maintenant. Jong In demanda :

« T'as du lubrifiant ? Quelque chose ? »

Tae Min déglutit. Oui, il avait fait en sorte de se procurer ce qui serait utile à leur affaire, et si se renseigner sur les rapports homosexuels n'était pas facile, il avait trouvé ce qui leur faciliterait la tâche et les aiderait à ne pas souffrir, autant l'un que l'autre. Il hocha la tête.

« Dans mon tiroir, j'ai un petit flacon. Jjong… »

Il était clairement nerveux. Il n'osait pas demander ce que son petit-ami voulait, ni exprimer ce que lui voulait, parce qu'il ne savait plus. L'idée d'être en Jong In lui plaisait, comme celle qu'il soit en lui… Mais il avait peur d'avoir mal. Il avait aussi peur de faire mal à Jong In. Le brun s'était levé pour se diriger vers le tiroir, et revint avec le flacon. Il le posa sur la table de chevet, et attira Tae Min à lui pour un câlin.

« Tu veux pu ? »

Tae Min secoua la tête. Si, il voulait, il n'avait jamais autant _voulu_ qu'en cet instant. Mais…

« Tu…Tu veux que ça se passe comment ? »

Jong In lui baisa le front, puis la bouche. Très tendre.

« Comme tu veux toi.

—J'aurais tendance à dire ça, moi aussi ! »

Tae Min s'était exclamé, un peu frustré. Jong In rit.

« Tu veux que je mène ? »

Tae Min avait honte de reconnaître qu'il voulait être mené, parce que ce n'était pas le cas, il était meneur. Jong In dut se rendre compte à sa tête de l'effet de ses paroles, puisqu'il redemanda :

« Tu veux mener ? »

Tae Min ne savait pas. Ça faisait un moment qu'il fantasmait à l'idée de Jong In en lui. Et il fallait bien que l'un d'eux se décide. Il déglutit.

« Tu préfères quoi, toi ? »

Jong In haussa les épaules.

« Honnêtement, les deux me vont. J'ai envie d'essayer les deux.

—Moi aussi. »

Pour ça, il était honnête. Seulement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait d'abord. Jong In caressa sa cuisse, remontant vers son membre, et Tae Min rougit.

« Tu crois que ça va faire mal, si tu me prends, Jjong ? »

Jong In suspendit tout geste. Sa main resta sur sa cuisse, à la caresser gentiment.

« Sans doute que ça fera plus mal que pour une fille la première fois. Mais à moi aussi, ça me fera mal. Puis on a le lubrifiant, ça devrait aller. On essaie comment alors ? »

Tae Min prit un souffle. Il décida d'être courageux.

« Je crois que je te veux en moi. »

Jong In rougit furieusement alors que Tae Min baissa les yeux. Jong In vint lui relever le menton, mais il n'était pas plus sûr que lui. Tae Min l'embrassa alors, et ils continuèrent où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Tae Min fut sous le corps de Jong In, écartant les jambes alors qu'il collait son bassin au sien, descendait baiser son cou et ses clavicules. Tae Min ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau. Caressant la peau bronzée de son dos musclé, il le laissa se reculer et saisir le lubrifiant. Il en versa une quantité généreuse dans sa main. Tae Min releva les fesses et attrapa ses jambes, sachant ce qui allait se passer.

Avant de commencer quoique ce soit, Jong In s'agenouilla entre ses jambes, et ce fut la chose la plus érotique que Tae Min avait vue. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment essayé les pratiques orales jusqu'à présent, mais Jong In ne se démonta pas avant d'embrasser son pénis. Tae Min gémit à ce contact, son membre réagissant plutôt bien à la marque affective.

Jong In étala ensuite une quantité généreuse de lubrifiant contre son anus, et sur ses propres doigts. Tae Min se tendit.

« C'est froid… »

Jong In lui jeta un regard et embrassa sa cuisse.

« Désolé. »

Tae Min secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Puis, Jong In approcha un doigt et chercha son regard.

« Je peux y aller ?

—Vas-y. »

Le doigt rentra facilement grâce au lubrifiant, mais Jong In dut quand même forcer ses murs. Tae Min se raidit, ce n'était pas particulièrement agréable, un peu inconfortable, mais il saurait le supporter pour le moment. Quand Jong In bougea, il déglutit bruyamment. Son petit-ami couvrait ses cuisses de baiser en bougeant son doigt lubrifié dans ses chairs, essayant au mieux de le dilater.

« Si tu as mal et que tu veux que je ralentisse, tu le dis. »

Tae Min hocha la tête. Pour l'instant, ça allait. Jong In continua les doux baisers et les caresses, quand il lui demanda l'autorisation d'ajouter un deuxième doigt. Tae Min ne refusa pas, mais en revanche, l'intrusion fut clairement douloureuse, au point qu'une petite larme coula de son œil droit. Jong In voulut retirer ses membres et s'excusa, mais Tae Min le rassura. C'était normal, c'était la première fois, ça faisait forcément un peu mal. Quand les doigts bougèrent, au début, il ne ressentit que de la douleur et dut serrer les dents pour retenir ses gémissements endoloris de cascader ses lèvres. Jong In le remarquait et essayait de caresser son pénis de sa main libre, il le prit un peu en bouche, la sensation plaisante aidant Tae Min à se calmer. Enfin, les doigts de Jong In se heurtèrent à quelque chose qui lui fit pousser un cri de plaisir sous la surprise.

Jong In sourit.

« Trouvé. »

Tae Min comprit de quoi il parlait, bien sûr. Ses doigts venaient de dénicher sa prostate, ce qui lui permettrait d'avoir du plaisir lors de leur rapport sexuel. Soudainement excité par cette sensation, il murmura doucement :

« Recommence, Jjong. »

Jong In acquiesça. Ses doigts trouvèrent un rythme vif, assez régulier, mais tout de même doux, qui l'envoya dans les étoiles. Gémissant de plus en plus fort, devenant vite au bord de l'orgasme, Tae Min arrêta la main de Jong In.

« Si tu continues, je vais… »

Jong In hocha la tête. Il retira ses doigts. Tae Min déglutit en le voyant tartiner son pénis de lubrifiant, et en rajouter à son entrée. Le membre de Jong In lui paraissait si imposant en cet instant, pas qu'il était en reste, mais le recevoir en lui… C'était beaucoup plus gros que ses doigts. Jong In vint l'embrasser tendrement, Tae Min entourant son cou de ses bras, et il se positionna, son pénis frottant contre l'anneau de chair dilaté.

« J'y vais, Min ? »

Tae Min hocha vivement la tête.

Jong In entra alors en lui.

Son membre s'enfonçant entre ses murs, Tae Min s'agrippa désespérément au dos de son petit-ami, ses jambes venant se serrer dans le bas de ses reins, il était accroché comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ça faisait mal. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux sous la douleur intense. Jong In ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui. Tae Min ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il n'avait pas été brutal. Le blond tremblait, écrasé doucement par le corps du plus grand. Jong In l'embrassa, cessant tout mouvement.

« Ça va ? »

Tae Min secoua la tête en guise de négation, la voix rauque, chargée de douleur :

« Ça fait super mal. »

Jong In eut l'air perdu face à sa réaction.

« Tu veux que je sorte ? On arrête ? »

Tae Min fit à nouveau 'non' de la tête. Il en avait toujours envie. Il faudrait juste attendre. Après qu'il l'ait dit à son petit-ami, celui-ci fit de son mieux pour raviver son plaisir, tout en soupirant sous le bien-être qu'il ressentait en étant en lui. Tae Min se sentait désolé de l'interrompre, mais Jong In le rassura quant au fait que ce n'était pas grave. Ils devaient attendre que Tae Min soit à l'aise avant de commencer réellement. Jong In l'embrassa longuement, leurs langues jouant, alors que sa main se glissait entre leurs deux ventres pour caresser son sexe, son autre main caressant son flanc. Tae Min ne tarda pas à soupirer de bien-être. La sensation de Jong In en lui ne fut plus purement douloureuse. Ou du moins, il se mit à désirer la douleur. Tant qu'elle ne faisait pas mal bien longtemps.

« Jjong, tu peux bouger.

—T'es sûr ? »

Ses yeux noirs et son visage inquiet le rendaient si beau. Tae Min se laissa aller sous le bien-être quand Jong In caressa sa joue et remit un de ses cheveux blonds en place. Il prit une inspiration.

« Oui, je suis sûr. Jjong… Je t'aime. »

Jong In attrapa ses lèvres, et souleva ses cuisses, commençant à bouger en lui. Alors que Tae Min se demanda s'il allait lui rendre la déclaration sentimentale, ce dernier porta sa bouche à côté du lobe de son oreille, qu'il taquina tout en se mouvant en lui. C'était toujours douloureux, mais Tae Min ne voulait plus reculer à présent. Soudain, Jong In chuchota sensuellement :

« Je t'aime aussi, Tae Min. »

Tae Min crut exploser sous les sensations qui l'assaillirent. Il se sentit si amoureux, si heureux, qu'il aurait pu jouir rien qu'avec ces mots. La douleur dans le bas de son dos l'en empêchait, mais il acceptait Jong In en lui, et il se sentait de moins en moins déchiré intérieurement par son sexe. Non, il se sentait choyé, aimé, et résolument si heureux d'être entre les bras de Jong In. Quand, après une série de mouvements laborieux, Jong In retrouva le chemin de sa prostate, il gémit son nom en se resserrant autour de lui, atteint par un plaisir beaucoup plus important qu'avec les doigts de son amant. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller sous les caresses et les baisers du brun, et commença à remuer lui aussi les hanches, ne voulant pas lui laisser faire tout le boulot. Jong In poussait lui aussi des soupirs accompagnés des gémissements appréciateurs. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient presque pas.

Encore, Tae Min était heureux de ce qui se produisait.

Au fur à mesure que leurs bassins claquaient entre eux, et que le sexe de son petit-ami frappait le point sensible au plus profond de son être, Tae Min lâcha un cri, sentant que l'orgasme était proche.

« Oh, Jong In… ! »

Jong In attrapa ses hanches tout en l'embrassant et ses mouvements augmentèrent en cadence. Tae Min sut qu'il aurait mal après, mais il ignora les accents de douleurs au profit de son plaisir. Il avait l'impression que son sexe était touché depuis l'intérieur, que le plaisir montait beaucoup plus profond et beaucoup plus intimement que tout ce qu'il avait déjà expérimenté auparavant. C'était si génial, si bon, si…

En frémissant des pieds à la tête, il éjacula entre leurs ventres, ne pouvant plus penser, ses mains s'agrippant aux draps. Jong In continua de bouger en lui, gémissant fortement car il était devenu si étroit, et il éjacula à son tour. Tae Min se sentit rempli de la meilleure des façons, et il fut heureux d'avoir accueilli la jouissance de son amant.

Jong In l'aida à se nettoyer, ils avaient réussi à ne pas tâcher les draps, et si Tae Min ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans ressentir une vive douleur, il ne regrettait rien. Ils se couchèrent ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, en s'embrassant tendrement, n'arrêtant pas de se montrer leur amour même s'ils avaient terminé leur union.

Tae Min rompit leur baiser en demandant, avec un sourire :

« On restera toujours ensemble, hein, Jjong ? On deviendra un duo de Jedis célèbres, dans un super vaisseau, et on sera toujours ensemble ? »

Peut-être qu'il sonnait un peu comme un gamin. Jong In s'en fichant, il lui caressa les cheveux, et lui offrit un doux baiser, très long.

« On sera toujours ensemble. Comment tu veux que ça se passe autrement ? »

Sur un clin d'œil, il baisa le bout de son nez, Tae Min rigolant.

« J't'aime.

—Moi aussi. »

Puis, décidant qu'ils s'étaient assez déclarés leur affection et qu'ils avaient fait assez de mièvrerie comme ça, ils s'endormirent. Ils ne formaient qu'un, maintenant. Pour toujours et à jamais.

* * *

Quelques jours supplémentaires se passèrent. Tae Min et Jong In étaient plus heureux que jamais. Ils étaient encore devenus plus proches, eux qui croyaient que ce n'était plus possible. C'était tout nouveau, il leur restait plein de choses à découvrir et à faire ensemble, le monde s'ouvrait à eux. Leur bonheur se voyait sur leurs visages et la mère de Tae Min lui avait même demandé s'il avait une petite-amie pour avoir un sourire constant sur les lèvres. Leur relation restant un secret, Tae Min avait nié. En vrai, il aurait bien aimé dire à ses parents que Jong In et lui étaient ensemble. Mais il avait peur des réactions, même si entre lui et Jong In, c'était devenu totalement sérieux.

Il n'avait pas encore parlé à Jong In de son envie de s'assumer au grand jour. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en penserait, et il attendait encore un peu avant de le lui proposer. Puis, pour le moment, ils étaient plus préoccupés à l'idée de se retrouver seuls pour réitérer leurs expérimentations sexuelles qu'autre chose. Tae Min se satisfaisait de ça, ses hormones à vifs en voulaient et il leur cédait le monopole de ses pensées.

En dehors du sexe, Jong In et lui passaient aussi le plus clair de leur temps à s'embrasser tout aussi passionnément dans un coin dès que personne n'était autour, et ils s'isolaient volontiers pour ce faire, s'entraînant à l'écart pour des roulages de pelles dans les règles de l'art.

En ce jour cours, lors d'une pause, Jong In et Tae Min discutaient dans un couloir, assis à même le sol. Bien vite, la conversation dévia, et ils ne purent résister à une envie intense d'unir leurs bouches à défaut de leurs corps. Ils avaient bien regardés, ils étaient tous les deux, et dans cette tranche horaire, les couloirs étaient déserts. Jong In finit alors penché sur Tae Min, et ils s'embrassèrent. Longuement, leurs mains fouillant prestement les vêtements de leurs uniformes, les langues jouant dans un ballet de salive alors qu'ils se montaient pratiquement dessus. S'ils n'avaient pas été en cours, en pleine journée, Tae Min savait que Jong In l'aurait probablement pris sur place. Ils n'avaient pas encore essayé de l'autre façon, mais comme Tae Min aimait être en dessous et qu'il n'en avait pas honte, ils attendaient encore un peu pour ça. Jong In lui avait cependant déjà dit qu'il était prêt, il attendait juste que Tae Min en ait envie aussi.

En entendant des gloussements, ils se séparèrent, tenant d'avoir l'air parfaitement calme, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Tae Yeon et Sun Gyu marchaient côte à côte et arrivaient d'un couloir derrière eux. Ce couloir débouchait à l'angle du mur contre lequel ils étaient appuyés, ce qui faisait qu'elles ne pouvaient pas les avoir vu. Ils étaient heureusement camouflés. Elles leur sourirent, et les deux garçons leur répondirent, embarrassés mais soulagés.

Ils avaient bien failli se faire surprendre. Ils l'avaient échappé belle.

* * *

Tae Min rentrait chez lui, foulant tranquillement le sable, enlevant la cravate de son uniforme qui l'étouffait, quand une voix l'interrompit dans son chemin. Il se retourna, ses yeux rencontrèrent Tae Yeon. La petite brune marchait vers lui. Tae Min fut interloqué.

« Tu cherches Jong In ? Il est parti devant, il a des trucs à faire. »

Tae Yeon secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est toi que je cherchais. »

Tae Min haussa les sourcils. Lui ? D'accord, Tae Yeon trainait souvent avec lui et Jong In, et s'ils discutaient forcément ensemble, c'était pour Jong In qu'elle venait, Tae Min ne se faisait pas d'illusions à ce propos, c'était avec le brun que Tae Yeon était le plus amie. Aussi, il s'enquit :

« Il y a un problème ? »

Tae Yeon secoua la tête. Elle eut tout de même l'air un peu gênée.

« Écoute, je vous ai vu, toi et Jong In. En fait, Sun Gyu vous a vu aussi. »

Pour Tae Min, ce fut l'hécatombe.

Ils étaient cachés par le mur, les filles arrivaient du couloir derrière eux, elles n'avaient pas pu… Elles étaient probablement arrivées assez prêt pour les apercevoir, et avaient fait comme si de rien était elles aussi. Il vit pratiquement trouble, se sentit mal comme s'il avait fait une énorme erreur et était inquiet pour Jong In mais aussi pour lui-même. Il croyait que c'était passé. Il croyait qu'elles n'avaient rien vu. Il eut peur et se figea, ne sachant ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Etait-elle dégoutée ? Allait-elle lui en vouloir ? Allait-elle le colporter à tout le monde ? Tae Min avait connu les moqueries et les blagues, il savait que les adolescents étaient stupides, et il se fichait d'endurer des discriminations, peut-être pas totalement, ça l'énervait sur le coup, mais il avait ses amis et ce n'était pas si grave jusqu'à maintenant. Sauf que ses amis pourraient aussi lui tourner le dos, et surtout, tourner le dos à Jong In. Jong In avait connu quelques emmerdes avec lui, il avait été la cible de certains de ses persécuteurs, mais ça n'avait jamais été pour lui directement.

Tae Min savait que si Jong In était fort, en apparence calme et détaché, il n'avait pas une vie de rêve. Kwang Ho était gentil avec lui, il le traitait comme son fils, mais Jong In ne connaissait pas ses parents, n'avait pas de famille, alors forcément, tout n'était pas parfait. Tae Min ne voulait pas qu'il ait des problèmes supplémentaires. Il voulait le préserver, tout simplement. La vie avait été assez cruelle pour lui comme ça. Tae Min le voulait heureux. D'accord, ce qui était arrivé, qu'ils se soient fait surprendre, c'était de leur faute à tous les deux. Mais… Il n'avait pas prévu ça comme ça, bon sang !

Tae Yeon le regardait, semblant attendre qu'il réagisse, Tae Min crut qu'il allait pleurer, là, stupidement, devant une fille, comme un vulgaire gamin. Il déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas parler.

« Tu… Tu… »

Tae Yeon le surprit. En effet, elle posa une main sur son bras, et lui offrit un sourire. C'était un sourire hésitant, mais encourageant.

« Ça ne me dérange pas, Tae Min. Tzu Yu et Na Yeon sont toutes les deux ensembles, et on les soutient dans notre groupe d'amies. Je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et Jong In. Je trouve votre relation plutôt belle. Je voulais t'apporter mon soutien. Désolée si je t'ai effrayé. »

Par sa sincérité et sa gentillesse, Tae Min était bluffé. Il ne pleurait que rarement, mais il aurait bien lâché une larme devant cette fille si honnête. Elle était vraiment une bonne personne. Elle aurait été parfaite pour Jong In, s'il n'avait pas été là. Dire qu'elle avait aimé son ami et qu'elle les soutenait malgré son cœur attristé… Il déglutit.

« Tu... es vraiment une bonne personne, Tae Yeon. Ça me touche beaucoup. Écoute, je suis désolé pour Jong In et toi, je suis désolé de... »

Le visage de Tae Yeon se fronça.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Tae Min ! Vous vous aimez, c'est normal, vous ne faites rien de mal ! »

Elle soupira et inspira, calmant son emportement. Elle eut un rire nerveux.

« Excuse-moi. Tzu Yu et Na Yeon avaient un peu de mal avec leur homosexualité et culpabilisaient, alors avec les filles, on a pris l'habitude de les réprimander, et je fais pareil avec toi. Ce que je veux dire, Tae Min, c'est que tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, d'accord ? »

Tae Min la regarda dans les yeux. Une telle ouverture d'esprit… Si seulement tout le monde pouvait penser comme elle… Il lui offrit un sourire timide.

« Je te remercie pour ça. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre nous voit, alors j'ai eu un peu peur, on est pas vraiment prêt à en parler. »

Tae Yeon hocha la tête, elle eut l'air désolée.

« Je comprends. Excuse-moi, ce n'était peut-être pas très malin de ma part de t'en parler directement, mais j'ai aimé Jong In, alors c'est important pour moi de te le dire. Je crois que j'y arrive mieux avec toi qu'avec lui. Des fois, c'est dur de savoir ce qu'il pense. »

Elle rit un peu. Tae Min ne pouvait qu'acquiescer.

« C'est pas grave. Je suis content que ce soit toi qui ait vu, dans ce cas. Mais vraiment, merci. Ça me donne du courage. »

C'était le cas. Avoir vu avec Tae Yeon que certains pouvaient accepter leur relation, même en sachant que d'autres désapprouveraient, ça lui mettait du baume au cœur. Il en était sincèrement heureux.

Tae Yeon lui embrassa la joue et partit. Tae Min lui sourit. Alors qu'il se retournait pour reprendre sa route, Jong In arrivait vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Ah, visiblement, il avait vu, et il n'était pas content. Tae Min haussa les sourcils, sachant que son ami était parti devant au début. Jong In se mit à sa hauteur et croisa les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec Tae Yeon ?

—Et toi, t'étais pas parti devant ? »

Tae Min croisa aussi les bras. Sans vouloir se disputer avec Jong In, il était un peu irrité par sa possessivité. Ce n'était qu'une bise amicale. Bien sûr, Jong In avait droit de demander des explications, mais pour autant, il n'y avait pas de quoi arriver avec un air si contrarié, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés non plus. Il ne voulait pas que Jong In doute de lui.

Jong In soupira.

« Kwang Ho est pas là, alors je voulais voir si t'étais rentré pour te demander de passer. Tu m'expliques ? »

Tae Min leva les yeux au ciel.

« Jjong, t'emballes pas. Je te tromperai jamais, tu le sais ? »

Jong In rougit devant sa voix tendre. Il hocha la tête.

« Tu veux quand même me dire ce qui se passe ? »

Tae Min eut un instant d'arrêt, un peu intimidé à l'idée de dire à Jong In qu'ils avaient été vus. Il avait peur de sa réaction, même si ça s'était bien passé.

« En fait, Tae Yeon nous a vu nous embrasser. »

Le regard de Jong In fut éloquent. Il eut l'air de passer par le même tourment que lui et la même appréhension. Tae Min s'empressa de préciser :

« Elle a dit qu'elle nous soutenait, Jjong. »

Jong In écarquilla les yeux.

« Sérieusement ?

—Oui. Tu savais que Tzu Yu et Na Yeon étaient ensembles ?

—Non, sérieux ? »

Tae Min rit et hocha la tête.

« C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a embrassé. J'ai paniqué quand elle est venue me le dire, et elle a voulu me rassurer. Ça partait d'un bon sentiment, et c'est platonique. »

Jong In acquiesça. Il comprenait, maintenant.

« Bon, j'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement, mais on va dire que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. »

Tae Min ne pouvait qu'aller dans son sens.

« Oui. »

Il osa alors, plus incertain.

« Tu penses qu'on pourra en parler un jour ? S'assumer devant tout le monde ? »

Jong In hocha la tête.

« Pas maintenant, mais un jour, j'aimerai beaucoup. »

Il lui offrit un grand sourire. Tae Min et lui se prirent la main. Jong In lui demanda alors, charmeur :

« Tu passes chez moi ce soir ? »

Tae Min hocha la tête en se mordillant la lèvre, sachant que la proposition signifiait sûrement bonne partie de jambe en l'air. Il en avait envie.

* * *

_Song: LE~Velvet_

« Min, je veux que tu me prennes. »

Tae Min déglutit.

« T'es sûr, Jjong ? »

Le susnommé hocha la tête deux fois. Ils étaient dans sa chambre, dans son lit, et ils s'embrassaient encore, ayant commencé de douces préliminaires. Jong In ajouta, malicieusement :

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais depuis un moment. T'aimes tant ça que je sois en toi ? »

Tae Min rougit. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il eut un petit rire timide :

« Tu verras la sensation, c'est vraiment magique. »

Jong In rit aussi.

« Fais-moi connaître cette magie, alors. »

Jong In l'embrassa donc, mais Tae Min l'arrêta doucement.

« En fait, j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de te faire mal. »

Jong In soupira, lui caressant la peau du bras d'un mouvement circulaire du pouce.

« Mais non, Min. J'ai réussi à me débrouiller, t'as eu mal, mais tu as aimé, alors n'aie pas peur, ça sera pareil pour moi. En plus, tu sais comment toi tu ressens du plaisir comme ça, donc tu mèneras en sachant ce que tu fais. Tu seras génial. »

Tae Min rougit, content de la confiance que son petit-ami avait en lui, et examinant ses arguments. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir raison.

Alors il s'en fut. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent amoureusement, se touchant avec tendresse. Tout comme lors de leur première fois, ils n'arrêtèrent pas la douceur, retrouvaient même un toucher innocent. Comme Jong In n'avait jamais été pris, Tae Min savait qu'il devait être attentionné avec lui comme s'il était totalement vierge. De cet endroit, il l'était encore. Couché au-dessus de son petit-ami, il le prépara longuement, prenant bien le temps de le laisser s'habituer aux sensations et de le dilater avec ses doigts pour qu'il ait le moins mal possible une fois qu'il serait en lui. Jong In eut l'air raidi et incertain au début, mais au fur et à mesure du temps, il s'habitua à la sensation et commença à gémir, Tae Min se ravissant des réactions qu'il ôtait à son amant.

Quand, enfin, Tae Min pénétra Jong In, il détailla son visage, ses traits plissés par la douleur mais si amoureux, et lui dit qu'il l'aimait. Jong In arrondit son regard, attendri, et commença à se détendre. Son anus s'était resserré autour de son sexe lors de la déclaration. Si Tae Min en jugeait par ses propres réactions, c'était signe qu'il aimait ça. Tae Min bougea en lui. Jong In passa évidemment par des douleurs qui firent se tordre son visage et l'empêchèrent d'éprouver du plaisir pendant un petit moment. Néanmoins, Tae Min l'ayant bien préparé et étant particulièrement doux, il réussit à retrouver le chemin de la prostate de son amant. Il fit de son mieux pour faire jouir Jong In, son bassin s'agitant sensuellement, sans aucune brusquerie, sa main entre leurs ventres pour caresser le pénis du brun qui se perdit lui-même dans son plaisir.

Au moment de l'orgasme, ils se déclarèrent encore leur amour, s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, satisfaits, épuisés, et souffle coupé.

* * *

_Song: View~Shinee._

Ce soir, c'était le grand soir. Tae Min et Jong In s'envolaient de nuit, pour la toute première fois. Kwang Ho les y avait autorisés, et les deux garçons sentaient l'excitation courir dans leurs veines alors qu'ils embarquaient à bord du vaisseau, la voûte étoilée les couvrant. Si le jour était épouvantablement chaud sur Mrak, les nuits étaient très froides, ils avaient donc une veste chaude par-dessus leurs chemises, quand bien même il ferait bon dans le vaisseau. Le vieillard les regarda monter en leur souriant. Il avait un peu de mal à marcher, maintenant, et Jong In s'inquiétait devant sa perte d'énergie. Kwang Ho était quelqu'un de plutôt calme, qui ne faisait pas de vague, quand bien même il pouvait se montrer intimidant avec des paroles un peu brutes, il n'avait jamais été très dynamique au sens propre du terme, mais il ne passait pas son temps à dormir comme maintenant.

Tae Min partageait l'inquiétude de Jong In, pour lui, ce vieil homme était un peu comme un grand-père.

Jong In et lui s'installèrent dans le vaisseau, observèrent les environ, le ciel dégagé, bourré d'étoiles à en exploser, et ils s'envolèrent. Ils survolèrent les montagnes, les étendus de sable de Mrak. La nuit, tout était gris. Cette aura qu'ils avaient vu quand Kwang Ho les avait amenés se balader du côté de l'océan était là, offerte, rien qu'à eux, et c'étaient eux qui la maitrisaient. Les paysages étaient magnifiques. Ils se souriaient en sachant qu'ils se rapprochaient du jour où ils s'en iraient dans les étoiles, pour explorer d'autres mondes.

Tae Min avait l'impression que son cœur battait si fort qu'il aurait pu exploser en lui. Jong In lui confia avoir la même impression.

Autant dire que la pointe de regret était palpable quand ils durent rentrer. Cependant, il savait qu'un jour, ils pourfendraient l'horizon et ne seraient pas obligés de revenir. Ils n'auraient aucune limite. C'était bien ça, qui les attirait.

* * *

Tae Min et Jong In étaient assis dans le sable, non loin de l'école, avec leurs amis. A l'ombre d'une haute roche, ils discutaient pour faire passer le temps. La discussion dérivait, car Jong Dae avait fini par remarquer la proximité de Na Yeon et Tzu Yu, qu'il accusait de se chamailler comme un vieux couple, vu qu'il trainait avec le groupe de filles comme il sortait avec Sun Gyu. Il trouvait qu'elles avaient l'air d'être plus que des meilleurs amies. Avec un sourire coquin, Min Seok avoua que l'idée de lesbiennes l'excitait. Yi Xing se joignit à lui et Tao le pointa d'un doigt accusateur, lui rappelant que Tae Yeon et lui étaient proches de sortir ensemble. Min Seok rétorqua qu'il pouvait admirer deux lesbiennes et aimer Tae Yeon. Quant aux autres, ils niaient soit l'idée, soit semblait s'en ficher. Au milieu de cette conversation animée sur les lesbiennes, Tae Min se demandait ce qu'ils pensaient réellement de l'homosexualité. Il savait bien que le fait qu'ils semblent enthousiasmés à l'idée de deux filles se roulant des pelles et plus encore ne rimait certainement pas avec la véritable tolérance des relations homosexuelles. Il se demandait vraiment comment ils auraient reçu l'idée de Jong In et lui en couple.

Jong In et lui échangèrent un regard pendant que la discussion s'embourbait dans un débat stérile. Machinalement, ils se prirent la main. Tae Min interrogeait son amant par le contact visuel. Était-il temps ? Ce dernier eut une lueur d'hésitation dans ses prunelles sombres et secoua la tête. Tae Min se conforma à sa décision. Ils en auraient bien l'occasion une autre fois. Dans un sens, Tae Min était déçu, car ils avaient une occasion, mais dans un autre, la journée avait été belle et calme, autant ne pas la plomber en se mettant tout le monde à dos en lâchant la bourde.

Les deux amants en avaient discutés quand ils s'étaient séparés des autres. Jong In comprenait que Tae Min tenait à ce qu'ils soient assumés, et il lui promit que lorsqu'ils sentiraient tous les deux que le moment serait le bon, ils l'expliqueraient à leurs amis. Tae Min acquiesça. Bien sûr, il avait peur aussi.

* * *

_Song : Wake Me Up ~BAP_

Il faisait particulièrement chaud, ce jour-là. Tae Min avait invité Jong In chez lui pour le week-end, et ils étaient sortis avec les parents de Tae Min, se baladant tranquillement. Comme d'habitude, les stands des marchands étaient pris d'assauts et une tripotée de vaisseau se garait sur la place centrale, la cohue étant générale. Ils n'arrivaient presque plus à avancer, et les étrangers se garaient n'importe où, Park Ji Min, qui se baladait ici avec Kim Nam Joon, avait failli être percuté par un vaisseau qui s'était posé en trombe à quelques mètres de lui. Autant dire que les deux jeunes hommes avaient entamé une discussion animée avec le pilote, très encolérés.

Tae Min et Jong In marchaient de stand en stand, ils avaient acheté quelques livres d'un marchand venu d'un monde recouvert uniquement par l'océan, qui racontait les légendes de ce peuple. Tae Min était excité à l'idée de se plonger dedans. Jong In avait acheté un collier avec un symbole étrange qu'il lui avait donné. Joyeux, Tae Min avait dû se retenir de l'embrasser, et il cherchait justement de quoi rendre la pareille à son amant.

Soudainement, un vaisseau plus grand et plus imposant fit son entrée, transperçant le ciel de sa grosseur. Tout le monde se figea et s'arrêta. Ce vaisseau, Tae Min et Jong In le reconnaissait. C'était un vaisseau de l'armée impériale.

Les gens chuchotèrent entre eux, la foule paniquant, certains fuyants. Comme les voyageurs irrespectueux, les soldats impériaux se posèrent où il y avait de la place, et alors que son père et les autres Jedis adultes courraient à la recherche de leurs armes, la trappe du vaisseau s'ouvrit et ils en débarquèrent, menaçant la populace. Instinctivement, Jong In et Tae Min eurent le réflexe commun de se serrer l'un contre l'autre, Tae Min attira également sa mère derrière eux pour la protéger. Les Jedis étaient prêts à ce genre de situation, néanmoins, personne ne se doutait que ce serait aujourd'hui. Immédiatement, Tae Min se demanda la raison pour laquelle ils avaient laissé cet objet la derrière fois et n'étaient simplement pas venus le chercher. Ou peut-être étaient-ils venus le rechercher et étaient arrivés ici en désespoir de cause, se doutant que l'objet avait dû être trouvé.

L'un des soldats, visiblement le commandant, s'adressa à la foule avec suffisance.

« Ne paniquez pas, nous ne sommes pas venus pour une attaque. Nous cherchons Kim Jong In. »

Jong In écarquilla les yeux, et les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle. Tout le monde toisait Jong In, qui ne comprenait rien. La mère de Tae Min prit une brusque inspiration et se plaça devant Jong In. L'homme réitéra sa question.

« Au nom de l'armée impériale, que ce Kim Jong In se montre, ou je donne l'ordre de tirer dans la foule. »

Les regards pesaient sur Jong In et la population paniquait. Jong In repoussa la mère de Tae Min et avança, avec un visage déterminé et grave, plus adulte que Tae Min ne l'avait jamais vu. Ils n'étaient que des adolescents de presque seize ans…

« C'est moi. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Le soldat s'approcha de lui.

« Il y a quelques années, nous avons placé un objet sur cette planète. Il s'agit d'une part de la force obscure, qui doit évoluer à proximité de son propriétaire. »

Tae Min comprit. Il devait forcément s'agir de cette espèce de balise. Le soldat poursuivit :

« Ce propriétaire, c'est toi. Tes parents étaient des soldats de l'armée impériale, très serviables et valeureux, il est maintenant temps de nous rejoindre et d'aller récupérer cette force ensemble. Tu es appelé à servir l'armée impériale. »

Tae Min ne put réagir. Tout son cerveau tombait en miettes. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce que devait penser Jong In. Il y eut un silence.

Jong In tourna son regard. Les Jedis étaient revenus, sabre laser brandis, et les forces armées pointaient des fusil-lasers vers les envahisseurs. Aussitôt, ceux-ci pointèrent les leurs. Les gens reculaient tous, devenus une masse apeurée et effrayée mue par une seule volonté. Tae Min commença à avoir très peur. Entre les armes pointées, Jong In. Si ça se mettait à tirer… Tae Min voulut avancer, mais la poigne de sa mère l'en empêcha.

Mais l'éclat dans les yeux de Jong In… Qu'il soit perdu… Si perturbé… Jong In semblait aussi furieux. Ce que Tae Min ne comprit pas. Pourquoi une telle colère ? Envers ses parents, peut-être ? Mais non, il regardait le père de Tae Min, les membres du conseil, les autres Jedis… il avait l'air d'avoir envie de les tuer. D'une voix ferme et sèche, il répondit au soldat :

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, mais il est hors de question que je serve votre foutue armée impériale. »

L'homme sourit et fit signe à deux autres soldats, qui s'approchèrent doucement.

« Je vois que tu n'étais pas au courant de ton passé. » Il tourna son regard vers le père de Tae Min. « Mais que vois-je. Lee Jin Hyun. Tu n'as donc pas expliqué à cet enfant qui était l'assassin de ses parents et de ses sœurs ? Tu ne lui as pas raconté comment les Jedis les ont massacrés ? »

Tae Min se tourna brusquement vers son père. Il n'avait pas… Son père ne pouvait pas avoir tué la famille de Jong In ! Il eut envie de pleurer, alors que son petit-ami regardait son père avec un regard de haine, mais également destiné au soldat. Jin Hyun ne baissa pas la tête. Il semblait en colère, lui aussi.

« Moi et mes frères Jedis nous sommes battus contre ses parents, mais la mort des fillettes était un regrettable accident dont nous ne sommes en aucun cas fautifs. La preuve, Jong In est toujours vivant, je n'ai jamais cherché à lui faire du mal, personne n'a cherché à le nuire. » Sa voix se durcit. « Nous n'avons jamais touché aux enfants. Jamais. » Il s'adressa à Jong In. « Mon garçon, cet homme cherche à exciter ta colère pour te retourner contre nous. Ne l'écoute pas, et laisse-moi t'expliquer. J'imagine qu'il est temps. »

Au même instant, Kwang Ho arriva à vive allure, sortant brusquement de derrière un stand, de côté aux soldats qui leur faisaient face, si bien que Tae Min eut l'impression qu'il arrivait de nulle part. Il marchait depuis quelques mois à l'aide d'un canne dont il se servit pour frapper le soldat afin qu'il lâche Jong In, se retrouvant immédiatement avec une arme pointé sur la tête. Le soldat le frappa au visage, Jong In s'élançant pour récupérer le vieil homme. Il banda son poing.

« Ne le touchez pas.

—Il est de mèches avec les autres. Crois-tu qu'il l'ignorait ? Tous les adultes de ce village sont au courant de qui tu es, et toi, tu n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Ils t'ont tous menti. Je suis venu te dire la vérité. »

Tae Min commença à secouer la tête. Jong In portait un regard si mauvais, si distant sur la foule. Il hurla :

« Ne l'écoute pas, Jjong ! Cet homme veut te manipuler ! Mon père a raison ! »

Jong In posa un regard sur lui. Ce regard était froid.

« Tu n'en sais pas plus que moi, Tae Min. Laisse-le parler. »

Le soldat poursuivit, l'air satisfait.

« Ce qui s'est passé, je vais te le dire, Jong In. Tes parents étaient ici en tant qu'infiltrés. Ils faisaient semblant d'être du côté de la lumière. Du jour où ça s'est découvert, il y a eu un combat entre tes parents et les forces Jedis. Tes sœurs sont mortes en tant que dommages collatérales, comme elles étaient dans la maison au moment des faits. Bien sûr, les Jedis ne se sont pas embarrassés de procès. Quand on tue pour la lumière, on a tous les droits.

—Parce que quand on tue pour le côté obscur, on se fait taper sur les doigts ? Conneries. »

Kwang Ho venait de se relever. Il regarda Jong In.

« Ce qu'il dit est vrai, mais ça n'est pas arrivé comme ça. Il faut voir le contexte. C'est plus compliqué. Avec le père de Tae Min, on comptait te l'expliquer quand tu serais assez grand, pour ne pas te perturber. Mais, de toute façon, » il reprit à l'adresse du soldat, « en tant que tuteur de Jong In, je refuse qu'il fasse partie de l'armée impériale. Je m'y oppose fermement. Vous devrez attendre qu'il ait dix-sept ans. C'est la règle intergalactique. On ne peut pas contraindre un mineur sans le consentement de son responsable légal. »

Le soldat eut un sourire doucereux.

« Très bien. Nous reviendrons dans deux ans. Bonne journée, messieurs dames. Jong In, à bientôt. »

Les soldats de l'armée impériale se retirèrent. Jong In s'effondra au sol, en larmes. Petit à petit, l'agitation de la foule reprit mais dans un sens différent. Les résidents d'autres planètes qui n'avaient pas déjà pris la fuite s'y affairèrent. Pour sûr, ça allait être un coup dur pour le commerce quand la nouvelle que l'armée impériale accostait sur cette planète se répandrait. Les habitants de Mrak fixaient la scène avec consternation et résignation. Bientôt, ils se détournèrent du spectacle dramatique dont ils avaient eu la représentation gratuite, aux premières loges. La place fut vite déserte. Le marché était fermé pour aujourd'hui. Seuls restèrent prostrés la famille Lee, Kwang Ho, et Jong In.

Tae Min s'approcha du corps secoué de sanglots de son petit-ami. Quand il posa sa main sur lui, Jong In le repoussa violemment. Kwang Ho lui fit un geste d'apaisement, qui signifiait qu'il ne fallait mieux pas le toucher.

Un des Jedis fit au père de Tae Min :

« Nous allons procéder à une réunion. Je pense que ça pourra attendre. On a besoin de toi, Jin. »

A ces paroles, le sang de Jong In n'eut l'air de faire qu'un tour. Il hurla, regardant Kwang Ho et le père de Tae Min :

« Vous saviez ! Vous, » il pointait le père de Tae Min, « vous avez tué ma famille ? Mes parents ? Mes sœurs ? Et vous m'avez rien dit ? Toutes ces années ? Espèce de salaud !

—Jong In ! »

Kwang Ho, la mère de Tae Min et Tae Min lui-même venaient de s'exclamer. Jong In était si perdu qu'il avait le visage sillonné de larmes, la morve au nez et la bave aux lèvres. Ce tableau était pathétique, mais représentatif de son état : tout son monde s'effondrait. Tae Min le comprenait. Il était aussi choqué et en colère. Comment son père avait pu faire ça ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

« Papa, » risqua Tae Min, « dis-moi que c'est pas vrai. T'as pas buté la famille de Jjong, hein ? »

Lee Jin Hyun regarda son fils, sa femme, le vieillard et l'adolescent ulcéré qui lui faisaient face.

« J'ai ma réunion. On s'expliquera après. Kwang Ho, si vous voulez, commencez pour moi. Jong In aura besoin d'être épaulé. Expliquez-lui. Jong In, je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Jong In secoua la tête.

« Mais je m'en fous, que vous soyez désolés ! Ce type vient de m'apprendre que vous avez tué ma famille, et vous vous barrez pour votre réunion ? C'est tout ce que ça vous fout ? »

Lee Jin Hyun baissa la tête. Il détourna le regard, et partit. Jong In lui courut après, le poing levé, en hurlant. Tae Min regarda sans pouvoir réagir, et Kwang Ho le retint.

« Non, Jong In. Viens, on va parler. »

Jong In s'effondra en sanglots dans les bras du vieil homme. Tae Min regarda la silhouette de son père disparaître. Il avait toujours cru qu'il était un type bien. Il avait toujours idéalisé la position de Jedi. Il commença à pleurer, lui aussi. À lui aussi, on lui avait menti. Il serra les poings. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de demander à Jong In et Kwang Ho de venir, que ce n'était pas son problème, que ça concernait Jong In et qu'il devrait demander ces explications à son père. Mais il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il voulait comprendre. À son grand étonnement, Jong In l'appela.

« Min, tu viens ? »

Ses larmes drues, le désarroi dans sa voix dissuadèrent Tae Min de protester. Abandonnant sa mère, à qui il demanda brièvement si elle était au courant, cette dernière secouant la tête, aussi affolée que lui, il partit. Ils avaient en effet des choses à comprendre.

* * *

Jong In et Tae Min étaient assis dans le salon de Kwang Ho. L'homme leur servit un café, boisson venue d'une autre planète vu que Mrak était loin d'être fertile afin de cultiver de quoi faire du café. Jong In but sa tasse, et voyant son stress, Tae Min hésita à lui tendre la sienne. Le café, ça requinquait, mais ça énervait aussi et Jong In n'avait pas besoin de ça. Doucement, il caressait le bras de son amant. Jong In ne le repoussait pas, cette fois. Tae Min admettait qu'il soit perturbé et l'était tout autant, donc il ne lui en voulait pas.

Kwang Ho commença à parler :

« Jong In, je comprends ta colère. Mais tu ne dois pas t'y laisser aller avant d'avoir écouté. Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Tae Min. Avant d'en vouloir à ton père, laisse-moi t'expliquer. La colère est le chemin vers le côté obscur, les enfants. N'y succombez jamais. »

Jong In se taisait, mais Tae Min vit sa mâchoire se tendre. La sienne se tendait également. Kwang Ho but et dit :

« Tout d'abord, il est vrai que tes parents étaient des Jedis Noirs, ou des Sith, Jong In. Toi et tes sœurs n'aviez rien à voir là-dedans, évidemment. Quand on l'a découvert, un escadron de Jedi a été envoyé contre eux.

—Ils ont attaqué à plusieurs un couple seul avec des enfants ? »

Tae Min avait parlé, indigné, tandis que Jong In se taisait.

« Les parents de Jong In avaient aussi appelé du renfort. À cet âge, vous n'étiez que des nouveau-nés, vous ne pouvez pas vous souvenir du chaos dans lequel la ville a été plongée. Même les très jeunes enfants ne s'en souviennent pas. Il n'y a que la génération de jeunes adultes, celle de tes parents, ou la mienne, qui s'en rappellent, Tae Min. Il y a eu une bataille, dans la maison. Ça été long et mouvementé. Mrak est devenu dangereux, ce jour-là. Tes parents, Jong In, vous avaient caché dans une chambre, toi et tes sœurs. J'étais sur place en renfort, j'avais un pistolet-laser, même si je ne suis pas un Jedi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais les jumelles en sont sorties. Ça tirait de partout, ça s'entendait les tirs lasers et les épées s'entrechoquaient, personne ne peut savoir qui a tiré et qui les a tuées, mais elles étaient mortes. Toi, tu étais dans un berceau, caché dans un placard fermé, elles ne t'ont pas prise avec elles, alors tu as survécu. C'est le père de Tae Min qui t'a sauvé après la bataille, il t'a entendu pleurer et t'a sorti de la maison. »

Jong In déglutit, écarquillant les yeux, tandis que Tae Min ne put se retenir de soupirer de soulagement. L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu peur que son père soit directement responsable de l'assassinat de petites filles. Il n'aurait jamais pu lui pardonner ça.

« Bien sûr, il y eu une enquête sur la mort des enfants. On a pas pu trouver de coupable entre les Siths et les Jedis. Une bataille, c'est difficile. Ça tire de partout, ça tape. C'étaient des enfants, elles se sont trouvées au milieu, elles ont été touchées. Malheureusement, ça arrive. Si vous devenez Jedis, vous verrez que ce n'est pas toujours difficile de réagir et qu'il y a parfois des pertes non intentionnelles. C'est ce qu'on oublie souvent avec le boulot de soldat, que ce soit au service des bons ou des mauvais, il y a des pertes innocentes. Rien n'est excusable, rien n'est acceptable, mais ça arrive et ce n'est pas pour autant le but recherché. Ce n'est pas toujours évitable. Elles ont été incinérées, comme nous avons coutumes de faire avec nos morts, et il y a un mémoriel en leur honneur, une croix plantée à l'endroit où elles ont brulées, en compagnie des chefs guerriers reconnus, où les Jedis ont l'habitude déposer des fleurs et de prier. On ne vous en a jamais parlé pour ne pas vous perturber. Voilà, Jong In. Tu sais tout. »

Jong In toisait le vieillard. Il prit une inspiration, regarda Tae Min et se leva.

« Je vois. J'ai besoin d'être seul. Il faut que je digère. J'peux prendre ton vaisseau ? Il faut que je m'isole. »

Kwang Ho acquiesça mais Tae Min protesta.

« Attends, Jjong, tu vas pas partir ? »

Jong In le regarda.

« Ecoute, Tae Min, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais il me faut du temps seul.

—Je viens avec toi. »

Tae Min était décidé. Jong In regarda Kwang Ho. Le vieillard sembla comprendre et quitta la pièce, les laissant tous les deux. Jong In se pencha rapidement sur Tae Min et l'embrassa. Le blond retenait ses épaules, se voulant persuasif. Ça ne marcherait pas sur Jong In.

« Je ne veux pas. Min, je t'aime, mais ce n'est pas d'amour dont j'ai besoin, c'est de solitude. Je veux être seul. »

Tae Min secoua la tête. L'éclat de la blessure explosa dans son regard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jong In le rejetait.

« Si je suis là, on pourra parler, je pourrais t'aider. Je ne pense pas qu'après ça, tu doives être seul…

—J'ai dit non. »

Surpris par sa froideur, Tae Min recula.

« Hé, Jjong, j'y suis pour rien, moi. Je veux juste t'aider.

—Laisse-moi et ça m'aidera. »

Sur ces mots, Jong In attrapa sa veste et s'approcha de la porte. Tae Min déglutit bruyamment, sentant les larmes monter.

« Jjong, je veux juste être là pour toi. »

Jong In arrêta sa main sur la poignée.

« J'apprécie ça, Tae Min, je te le jure, et je le sais. Mais il vaut mieux que je sois seul. S'il te plaît. Comprends-le. »

Tae Min s'avança et enlaça Jong In. Longuement. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à se dégager. Puis, Tae Min le libéra. Jong In l'embrassa une dernière fois.

« Je pars. »

Tae Min sentit un sanglot mourir dans sa gorge.

« Tu reviendras quand ?

—Je sais pas. »

Sans plus de mots, il ouvrit la porte et s'en alla. Tae Min le respectait assez pour ne pas insister et le suivre alors qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais il éclata en sanglots. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, depuis qu'ils étaient proches, c'était la première fois que Jong In refusait sa proximité. Ils s'étaient bien disputés plusieurs fois, mais même en s'étant faits la guerre, ils trouvaient toujours un moyen d'être ensemble, au moins pour s'engueuler. Ils n'étaient jamais l'un sans l'autre. Tae Min n'était pas assez égoïste pour ne pas comprendre qu'il fallait de la paix à Jong In et qu'il avait besoin de se recentrer lui-même. Il comprenait que son ami traversait une crise existentielle et était perdu. Mais il voulait l'aider et qu'il ait refusé, même si c'était une réaction normale et compréhensible, ça faisait quand même très mal. Les larmes coulèrent longtemps sur son visage.

Lui qui avait toujours cru que tout serait simple, facile et que tout irait pour le mieux… Qu'est-ce qu'il était con ! Il le réalisait amèrement.

* * *

Jong In était déjà parti depuis quatre jours. Tae Min ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus et ne parlait plus. Il ne faisait que s'inquiéter. Il se baladait, en errant, furetait les horizons en attendant toute la journée que Jong In revienne. Il était déchiré. Littéralement. Son cœur était en miettes et son âme avec lui. Il avait tellement peur pour son amant, était tellement déchiré. Être si apeuré pour l'avenir, si malheureux n'était pas son habitude. En quatre jours, Tae Min n'avait jamais autant pleuré de sa vie. Lui qui pleurait si peu auparavant. Il ne sortait plus de sa chambre, à part pour guetter le retour de son amant quelques heures durant, sinon, il y restait enfermé. Ses parents s'inquiétaient évidemment. Sa mère avait essayé de le rassurer, disant que Jong In avait besoin de temps pour s'y faire, que ça s'arrangerait. Son père avait voulu se racheter à ses yeux et essayer de s'expliquer à nouveau, au risque de répéter les mêmes choses que le tuteur de Jong In. Tae Min l'avait interrompu, disant que Kwang Ho s'en était chargé et qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Son ton était en colère. Il lui en voulait. Il le tenait pour responsable, en partie du moins, de la fugue de Jong In. Même si c'était faux. Mais il pensait que son père n'avait pas agi correctement en se détournant de son ami alors qu'il voulait des explications et en refilant le bébé à Kwang Ho. Pour cette attitude, il lui en voulait vraiment. Jong In lui manquait, c'était la seule qu'il voyait, et ça lui faisait oublier tout le reste. C'était horrible, le manque. Tae Min avait l'impression de sonner comme un mec débile, désespérément naïf et caricatural, mais il ne se voyait pas vivre sans lui. Si Jong In décidait de quitter Mrak, définitivement ? S'il partait sans lui et qu'il ne revenait jamais ? S'il se mettait à haïr tout le monde et s'il le détestait, _lui_? Il n'y aurait pas de raison, mais avec sa froideur, Tae Min s'inquiétait. Tae Min était tout simplement malade de cette situation. Il ne pouvait pas la supporter, ne pouvait pas supporter l'absence. Il voulait que Jong In revienne.

Se retournant entre ses draps, Tae Min pleura. Au même instant, un coup retentit contre la porte de sa chambre. Son père. Tae Min ne répondit pas et s'enfouit simplement sous les couvertures, essuyant précipitamment ses yeux d'une main malhabile. La porte s'entrebâilla alors, grinçant.

« Tae Min ? »

La voix paternelle retentit. Tae Min ne répondit toujours pas. La porte s'ouvrit davantage et l'homme entra. Jin Hyun toisait son fils, ce dernier pouvait sentir son regard le surplomber. Finalement, il sentit un poids à ses côtés.

« Tae Min, réponds. Je sais que tu ne dors pas. »

Tae Min consentit à ôter son visage dessous les couvertures. Son visage devait probablement faire peur, s'il se fiait au recul de son paternel. Avec ses nuits blanches, ses larmes et ses vadrouilles vaines, il avait très certainement la tronche d'un zombie. Il ouvrit sa bouche, qu'il sentait pâteuse, et sa voix résonna bizarrement à ses propres oreilles :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

—Te parler, » répondit son père. « Ecoute, Tae min, je sais très bien qu'on a merdé, avec Kwang Ho, on aurait dû expliquer ça à Jong In avant. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ton ami, c'est normal, mais avec ta mère, on est inquiets pour toi. »

Tae Min se taisait, fixant son père et écoutant ses paroles sans réactions physiques ou internes. Jin Hyun approfondit son discours :

« Avec Kwang Ho, on a toujours tout fait pour l'intégrer dans la vie du village, pour que les gens le traitent normalement malgré ses antécédents. On a toujours fait en sorte qu'il soit heureux et qu'il ait ce dont il avait besoin. Au début, ta mère et moi n'étions pas spécialement heureux de te voir si proche de lui, et ça m'a fait hésiter à lui apprendre l'art d'être Jedi, mais je l'ai fait. On a jamais mal traité Jong In, on ne l'a jamais mis à l'écart. Il le sait, j'en suis persuadé. Il reviendra, même s'il est perdu et qu'il a de quoi être fâché pour le moment. Alors viens manger et ne reste pas désespérément prostré alors que lui aura très certainement oublié dans quelques jours. »

Les paroles de son père mirent Tae Min en colère.

« Comment tu peux dire qu'il va oublier ?! Vous lui avez menti sur sa vie ! Vous l'avez blessé ! En lui disant tout ça, cet homme l'a fait douter ! Cet homme lui a fait croire que les Jedi ont tué sa famille, même pour un instant ! Comment tu veux qu'il se débarrasse pour toujours de cette pensée ?! »

Jin Hyun soupira.

« J'espère qu'il saura réaliser que les mensonges et la confusion qu'ils apportent ne doivent pas le déstabiliser, Tae Min. C'est tout ce que je dis. »

Il parlait comme si c'était simple. Tae Min serra les poings et se leva d'un bond, les couvertures glissant de son corps. Il hurla :

« À cause de conneries comme ça, j'ai peut-être perdu l'homme que j'aime ! Je te déteste ! »

Son père poussa une exclamation choquée.

« Tae Min… »

Tae Min sortit de sa chambre, laissant son père abasourdi derrière lui, avec un sac de vêtements qu'il avait déjà préparé dans l'idée de partir le lendemain si Jong In ne revenait pas d'ici ce soir. Son départ aurait lieu plus tôt que prévu. Son père le suivit et l'appela, lui demanda où il allait, mais Tae Min resta sourd à ses appels. L'homme ne chercha pas à le retenir. Tae Min en était soulagé. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer à ce moment précis. Peu importe où était parti Jong In, il irait le chercher et le récupérer, maintenant. Il se fit le serment de ne pas le laisser lui échapper.

D'abord, il se rendit chez Kwang Ho. Toquant comme un dingue contre la porte du vieil homme, il vit ce dernier ouvrir, les yeux grands en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de lui. Tae Min sut que sa question n'aurait pas la réponse espérée, mais il la posa quand même :

« Kwang Ho, est-ce que Jong In vous a contacté ? »

Le vieil homme secoua la tête.

« Non.

—Je vois. »

Balançant son baluchon sur son dos, Tae Min s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, mais le vieillard l'interrompit.

« Tae Min, on voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. »

L'adolescent lui offrit le même genre de réaction qu'à son père. Un regard lourd de sens. Un silence. Kwang Ho pointa son sac du doigt.

« Où tu vas, avec ça ? Tes parents sont au courant ? »

Tae Min eut un sourire dénué de joie et mentit.

« Oui, ils m'ont donné leur accord. Je vais juste me balader. Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. Au revoir, et bonne journée. »

Kwang Ho fronça les sourcils.

« La nuit tombera dans quelques heures, c'est pas une heure pour une balade, surtout avec un gros sac comme ça. »

Tae Min sourit à nouveau.

« Je sais ce que je fais, ne vous en faites pas. »

Jetant un regard vers sa maison d'où personne ne bougeait, sa mère n'étant pas à la maison devait être au marché, et son père encore trop choqué parce qu'il venait de lui annoncer pour réagir, Tae Min sut qu'il aurait le champ libre de partir. Alors il avança.

À la recherche de Jong In.

* * *

_Song: Run~BTS._

Tae Min avait marché longtemps. La nuit était tombée depuis belle lurette et alors qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de sa lampe torche, qui éclairait bien mais ne remplaçait pas non plus le soleil, il continuait à avancer. Il n'arrêterait pas. Quelques fois, il se mettait à courir, pour se stopper peu de temps après, essoufflé, fougue brisée par les restes de sa fatigue trop accumulée. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Jong In, c'était sa seule pensée, il se foutait définitivement de tout le reste tant qu'il le retrouvait. Les montagnes rocheuses l'entouraient, les grottes, les galeries diverses. Ce paysage de nuit qu'il avait survolé à vaisseau plusieurs fois, il le parcourait à pied. C'était évidemment plus impressionnant. Plus long, plus sinueux, plus épuisant. De temps en temps, des crevasses plus ou moins profondes le surprenait, dans lesquels il trébuchait et tombait quelques fois. Il se relevait, remontait la petite pente et s'accrochait à sa lampe torche pour essayer de les prévoir, mais il n'y parvenait pas à chaque fois. Il avait l'impression d'être soûl alors qu'il n'avait rien bu et qu'il était totalement à jeûne. C'était peut-être là son erreur, de n'avoir rien mangé depuis si longtemps. Ça rendait faible. Pas le bon ingrédient avec un tel voyage de nuit. Il avait pris des fringues, mais pas de bouffe, ni de boisson à part sa gourde presque vide, et le temps qu'il trouve de l'eau pour en remplir une nouvelle, il avait bien le temps de crever de soif trois fois. Ce qu'il faisait était imprudent. Pour couronner le tout, il n'avait pas d'armes. Il faisait vraiment la connerie de l'année. S'il ne trouvait pas Jong In, des bêtes dangereuses pouvaient le trouver, lui, et ça serait beaucoup moins drôle. Tae Min n'avait pas envie de mourir, évidemment, et à la réflexion, il s'en voulait de sa prise de risque très puérile et inutile. Néanmoins, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour maintenant. Il était sorti chez lui dans l'impulsion, pour s'éloigner de son père avec la révélation qu'il avait lâchée, il fallait l'assumer maintenant.

Tae Min promena le faisceau de bas en haut en avançant. Il projetait de se remettre à courir, frustré de la distance qui le séparait de Jong In. Il se demandait où il était. Mais finalement, il pouvait avoir volé n'importe où. À gauche, à droite. Lui allait tout droit… Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était. Il aurait pu parcourir Mrak à pied et ne jamais le retrouver.

La rage le saisissant, il courut.

Et tomba.

Il se reçut brutalement sur le sol, s'écrasant en un cri endolori contre la pierre. Comme par hasard, il y avait peu de sable dans cette crevasse. Sa lampe torche avait volé en un fracas, et il n'y voyait rien. Il mit du temps à repérer le faisceau qui éclairait un peu plus loin. Il s'approcha, désorienté. En récupérant la lampe, il essaya de retrouver son sac. Il le repéra plus loin. Heureusement pour lui, il ne s'était pas défait.

Il promena encore le faisceau.

Visiblement, il était tombé dans un petit cratère peu profond, mais duquel il aurait un peu de mal à remonter. Fatigué, Tae Min observa les environ. C'était désert, ça n'avait pas l'air dangereux, et il décida alors de s'établir ici, tant qu'à faire. Il défit son sac et en sortit un manteau dans lequel il s'enveloppa, se posant contre la paroi en pente plutôt raide, utilisant son sac comme oreiller. Il savait qu'il aurait des courbatures le lendemain. Il fit chanceler le faisceau de lumière une dernière fois et ferma les yeux. C'étaient pas les bêtes qu'allaient le trouver ici. Du moins, il le croyait. N'arrivant bien entendu pas à trouver le sommeil du premier coup, il rouvrit les yeux et vit une forme à plusieurs pattes lui courir devant le nez. Tae Min sursauta, scruta l'obscurité, cherchant à tâtons sa lampe torche éteinte qu'il avait posé contre lui et l'alluma.

Il poussa un cri.

Autour de lui, des centaines de petites araignées l'entouraient et il était pour le moins cerné. Se dépêchant d'enfiler son manteau et d'attraper son sac, sans gestes brusques, il chercha à reculer et à trouver un moyen pour remonter au plus vite. Il avait entendu parler d'araignées mangeuses d'hommes, certaines pouvant être géantes, mais il croyait qu'elles se trouvaient plus au nord que là où il devait probablement être rendu. Cela dit, il n'était pas bien sûr de là où il avait couru, comme il faisait une nuit noire et qu'il avançait au petit bonheur la chance.

Son pied reculant millimètre par millimètre, le sac devant lui comme un rempart et la lampe torche pour voir les araignées, il réfléchissait à toute allure. Il pourrait remonter, mais pour ça, il lui faudrait de l'élan. Courir d'un côté à l'autre. C'était risqué. Si les araignées se mettaient à lui sauter dessus, elles entraveraient ses pas. Et ça grouillait littéralement dans ce trou. Il y en avait de chaque côté. Il risquerait de se faire piquer. Mais il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment. Les bêtes attendaient le moindre geste, la moindre action pour l'attaquer. En deux temps trois mouvements, il se ferait dévorer s'il restait ici.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'il soit rapide. Tae Min jura, il s'était indéniablement foutu dans la merde…

Respirant un bon coup, il banda les muscles de ses jambes et se tint prêt à s'élancer, les araignées se rapprochant petit à petit. Vif, Tae Min courut, le faisceau de la torche dansant autour de lui. Il écrasait des bêtes, les sentait craquer sous ses chaussures, mais il fit attention à ne pas ralentir. Enfin, étant pratiquement arrivé au sommet de l'autre côté, il se sentit glisser en arrière. Son élan n'avait pas suffi. Tae Min se rattrapa pourtant à la paroi d'une main, s'irritant la peau sur tout le côté de sa main. Son sac manquait de glisser de son épaule, retenu à l'aide de son coude, et les araignées se rapprochaient de lui. Il y avait une bestiole qui monta juste à côté de sa main accrochée, elle était proche de la lui mordre. Tae Min savait que si ça arrivait, il serait empoisonné et pourrait mourir, d'autant que l'odeur du sang déchainerait ses congères.

La lampe torche en bouche, il tira sur ses bras pour se hisser, et péniblement, il atteint son but.

Il cria néanmoins.

Une bête venait de lui mordre la jambe. La douleur intense le fit gémir, il arracha la bestiole sans égard pour lui-même et se remit à courir. Les araignées se grouillaient. Elles le suivaient toutes. Tae Min courut, mais sans grand espoir. Fatigué comme il l'était, il allait crever, forcément. Désespéré, il fouilla son sac, envoyant voler ses vêtements, cherchant le pistolet de fusée éclairante qu'il avait heureusement gardé avec lui. Les araignées se rapprochaient alors qu'il le chargea et le pointait vers le ciel. Il tira. La fusée s'envola et explosa dans le ciel.

Tae Min fonça, continuant de courir, priant pour que quelqu'un le remarque. Mais ça n'arriverait pas. Pas à cette heure-ci. Les chances pour qu'un vaisseau passe ici relevaient du miracle. Tae Min tomba encore, et alors que les araignées courraient vers lui, l'une montant sur sa jambe et s'approchant de sa blessure, le ciel s'assombrit encore. Tae Min crut qu'il tournait de l'œil, mais non. C'était un vaisseau. Un vaisseau qui allait atterrir.

Tae Min remercia tous les deux dieux. Les bestioles prirent peur et s'en allèrent, Tae Min restant au milieu, regardant l'appareil comme une véritable incarnation divine, la vision trouble. Seulement, il lui semblait le reconnaître. Était-ce le vaisseau de Kwang Ho ? Tae Min essaya de se lever, murmurant le nom de Jong In, quand un individu en sortit. L'individu se précipita vers lui. Tae Min sourit, pleurant. Il reconnaissait cette peau bronzée et ces cheveux bruns. Était-ce une hallucination ? Il crut bien entendre son nom aussi. Mais il ne put en être sûr.

Il sombra.

En ouvrant les yeux quelques heures plus tard, il avait un chiffon humide sur le visage, et quelqu'un lui tendit une mixture étrange. Il but. Une sensation de mal de tête, comme une ivresse, recouvrait sa tête. Elle se dissipa peu à peu. Il se sentit mieux et pu regarder aux alentours. Il était dans le vaisseau de Kwang Ho, et Jong In était assis à côté de lui. Tae Min sursauta.

« Jjong ! »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il chercha à attraper la main de son petit-ami. Ce dernier le repoussa gentiment.

« Doucement, Min. Tu as reçu une bonne dose de venin, je viens de te donner l'antidote, mais tu vas être un peu groggy. Rallonge-toi. »

Tae Min secoua la tête à plusieurs reprises, ses bras agrippant ceux de Jong In.

« T'es parti, Jjong. T'es parti, et je suis venu te chercher. Je voulais te trouver. Je voulais pas que tu me laisses. J'ai eu tellement peur. »

Les larmes coulaient si abondamment sur son visage. La culpabilité se refléta sur celui de Jong In.

« Je serai pas parti éternellement, Tae Min. J'avais besoin d'être seul. Je suis désolé, ok ? Je sais que j'aurais pas dû être si long, je comprends que tu te sois inquiété, mais j'en avais besoin. Mais Min, sérieux, quelle idée t'as eu de sortir tout seul comme ça, à pied, en pleine nuit, et sans armes ? Tu voulais te suicider ? »

Jong In le dévisageait sévèrement, il semblait sincèrement inquiet quant au fait que sa remarque cynique n'ait pas un fond de vérité. Tae Min secoua la tête encore, séchant ses larmes d'une main.

« Je voulais juste te retrouver. J'ai pas réfléchi. »

Jong In garda sa sévérité. Tae Min savait bien qu'il s'était comporté comme un vulgaire amoureux transi. Mais c'était aussi ce qu'il était, d'un certain côté…

« T'es si imprudent… »

La réprimande de Jong In l'atteignit. Tae Min et lui se dévisagèrent. Puis, d'un geste commun, ils se sautèrent au cou l'un de l'autre, Tae Min enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Jong In, et Jong In le serrant contre lui. Tae Min se recula, et lui lança alors, toujours sous le choc, les pensées en vrac :

« Si tu veux, on peut partir, tous les deux. On peut quitter Mrak, aller dans l'espace, et ne jamais revenir. On peut commencer notre avenir de Jedi ensemble. On trouvera bien des maître Jedi pour terminer de nous former et des sabre-lasers. On a pas besoin de mon père ni de personne. On part ensemble, hein ? Je veux pu que tu me laisses, Jjong. Pu que tu partes sans moi. Ça fait trop mal. »

Entre ses larmes, il le suppliait. Jong In effondra son visage dans ses mains, puis eut une sorte de sourire amer et douloureux.

« J'apprécie ton geste, Min. Mais t'es très naïf, voire niais. On a pas d'armes, rien. C'est un miracle que j'ai eu de l'antipoison sur ce foutu vaisseau. Je comptais revenir. Je veux pas quitter Mrak. Pas encore, du moins. J'étais fâché et perdu, mais pas contre toi. J'ai jamais voulu te laisser. T'aurais pas dû t'inquiéter comme ça.

—Facile à dire, t'étais pas à ma place, imbécile ! Tu m'as rejeté alors que tu ne fais jamais ça, donc… »

Il pleura encore plus. Jong In le serra contre lui.

« J'ai merdé, Min. Te fâche pas et pleure pas, s'il te plaît. J'ai merdé, je sais. Je suis désolé. Tu me pardonnes ? »

Tae Min pleurait encore contre lui. Il se redressa et approcha son visage du sien, hochant la tête.

« Embrasse-moi, Jjong. »

Jong In obéit. Le baiser devint vite fiévreux, empreint de besoin, du manque et du contact dont ils avaient tous deux besoin. Jong In fouillait les flancs de Tae Min alors que ce dernier tirait sur ses vêtements pour les lui ôter. Brièvement, ils se séparèrent. Tae Min fut enveloppé dans l'étreinte du plus grand.

« Je t'aime, Tae Min. N'oublie jamais ça. »

Ces paroles résonnèrent en un long écho sensuel en lui, accroissant son désir et son besoin de l'autre. Ils finirent bientôt nus. Sur la petite couchette de fortune que Jong In lui avait préparée, ils firent l'amour. Ils n'avaient pas de lubrifiant, ils procédèrent à la bonne vieille méthode de la salive, et Tae Min savait que son postérieur le regretterait le lendemain, mais il était si désireux, avait tellement envie que Jong In soit en lui qu'il s'en moqua sur le moment. Après ça, ils s'endormirent, béats, et temporairement heureux, car ils savaient tous deux que les problèmes ne seraient pas derrière eux indéfiniment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre !
> 
> Ça a commencé un peu à se compliquer... J'espère que ça vous intéresse ;) !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une petite Playlist : Bad - Infinite, Danger - Taemin, Monster - EXO
> 
> Enjoy :3 !

Le soleil brillait, haut, quand Tae Min ouvrit les yeux. Comme il s'en doutait, le bas de ses reins le lançait furieusement et il avait mal aux hanches, mais il s'en fichait. Il était tout contre Jong In, lequel caressait distraitement son épaule d'une main. Tae Min s'étira contre lui, grimaçant sous la douleur de ses flancs, et sourit à son petit-ami.

« Bonjour, Jjong. »

Jong In lui sourit et l'embrassa. Le silence retomba. Étant donné qu'il était revenu de son état de choc et de peur de la veille, Tae Min caressa le torse de son amant, calmement. Il entreprit de parler un peu :

« Pour hier, je suis désolé. J'étais vraiment perturbé.

—J'ai vu ça, Min, et je suis désolé aussi. »

Tae Min était satisfait par cette réponse.

« Jjong, écoute. Je sais que tu t'es excusé et qu'on a parlé, même si je pleurais beaucoup, j'ai écouté ce que tu as dit, mais je trouve quand même inquiétant que tu aies disparu si longtemps. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces quatre jours ? »

En voyant le regard de son amant, Tae Min se reprit.

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je le comprends. Mais d'habitude, on partage tout. J'aimerais que tu m'inclues dans tout ça. Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu traverses, mais je veux être là. »

Tae Min faisait de son mieux pour transmettre sa sincérité. Jong In lui caressa la joue.

« Je sais, Min, je sais. Tu es mignon.

—C'est pas mignon ! » s'écria ce dernier. « Tu es mon petit-ami, c'est normal ! »

Jong In leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Min. Je t'assure que je veux te parler, que je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'es pour rien dans ce qui m'arrives, et j'ai toujours envie de partager ça avec toi. »

Tae Min rougit, heureux de cet aveu.

« Alors tu vas m'expliquer ?

—Y a pas grand-chose à dire, Min. Je me posais des questions, j'étais perdu, j'ai volé un peu partout, et t'as eu de la chance que je sois en train de revenir quand je t'ai trouvé. Je pensais à ma famille, à ma vie, à plein de choses. »

Tae Min acquiesça. Ça, il le comprenait. Il s'en doutait même.

« Tu veux parler de ce que tu pensais ? »

Jong In secoua la tête.

« Le prends pas mal, mais il me faudra du temps. »

Tae Min baisa son torse, hochant la tête.

« Je comprends. J'aimerais juste que tu verbalises tes émotions, tu sais, c'est mieux que de tout garder pour toi. Quand tu te sentiras prêt, bien sûr.

—Merci de comprendre. Je te parlerai quand je serai prêt, je te promets. »

Jong In l'attira dans un baiser. Bien vite, les mains se baladèrent, et leurs esprits s'échauffèrent. Tae Min repoussa un peu les caresses de Jong In quand ses mains s'approchèrent de ses fesses.

« J'ai un peu mal. On l'a fait sans lubrifiant, je te rappelle. »

Jong In ricana.

« Prends-moi, alors. »

Tae Min sourit et acquiesça. Ils seraient deux à revenir avec le cul cassé, comme ça. La pensée lui tira un sourire. Ils firent à nouveau l'amour, tendrement, et après leur union, alors qu'ils se câlinaient, que Tae Min faisait de son mieux pour faire ressentir au brun son affection, Jong In chuchota doucement :

« Je dois t'avouer que j'en veux beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont menti, comme ton père, Kwang Ho et les Jedis du villages. Je ne les vois plus comme avant. J'ai beau comprendre pourquoi ils me cachaient de la vérité, je ne peux pas complètement le leur pardonner. »

Ça faisait un peu mal à Tae Min, mais il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Jong In de prendre les choses de cette manière. À sa place, peu de gens auraient accueilli la nouvelle comme un hologramme informatif et seraient passés à autre chose si facilement.

* * *

Finalement, comme Jong In avait envie d'être seul avec Tae Min et ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à rentrer, ils étaient restés dans le vaisseau, survolant aux grés de leurs envies. Ils étaient retournés jusqu'à l'océan et l'avaient observés une bonne journée. Ils avaient dû partir de là quand une tempête avait déchainé les flots, faisant tanguer dangereusement la falaise. C'était de loin le spectacle le plus terrifiant et le plus beau qu'ils aient vu de leur vie. Heureusement, Jong In avait avec lui assez de vivre pour tenir un mois complet, et les deux adolescents ne comptaient quand même passer un mois loin de tout. D'un côté, Tae Min avait peur de rentrer. Avec ce qu'il avait lâché à son père… Il l'avait raconté à Jong In, qui avait paru touché qu'il le défende mais lui avait dit de ne pas se brouiller avec sa famille pour lui. Ils avaient bien dû prendre une décision quant à ce qu'il avait précisément lâché. C'était celle de s'assumer devant les parents de Tae Min. Jong In était de loin celui qui avait l'air moins prêt à ça, mais il avait réagi plutôt bien à cette idée, pour le bonheur de Tae Min. Ensuite, ils étaient revenus dans le désert, ils y avaient passé la plus part de leur temps. Ils étaient restés ensemble quatre jours, à parler de tout, de rien, à rire, à faire l'amour, à blaguer et à rêver de s'évader, sachant très bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore.

Puis, enfin, ils avaient décidé de rentrer. Quand ils revinrent se poser prêt de chez Kwang Ho et qu'ils descendirent, les parents de Tae Min étaient sortis de chez eux et s'étaient précipités, inquiets. Jong In s'était un peu reculé. La mère de Tae Min alla serrer le blond dans ses bras. Dès l'instant où elle s'écarta, le père de Tae Min l'attrapa par le bras, le blond lâchant un hoquet de surprise. Il le dévisageait avec colère, regard de colère qu'il posa également sur Jong In.

« C'est vrai, ce que tu m'as dit avant que tu partes ? »

La mère de Tae Min regarda son mari et tira sur son bras pour le faire lâcher prise.

« Jin Hyun, lâche-le, enfin ! Il vient de rentrer, pourquoi tu es si agressif avec lui ?!

—Te mêle pas de ça, Eun-Ae. »

Tae Sun venait de sortir de la maison, et il s'approchait d'eux, appelant son frère en souriant. En voyant l'ambiance, il s'arrêta. Eun-Ae fronça les sourcils, en colère, et s'apprêta à rugir à l'encontre de Jin Hyun, quand Tae Min se libéra de l'emprise de son père. Son frère haussait les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Tae Min sourit.

« Ce qui se passe, mon frère, je vais vous l'expliquer à tous. Papa, Maman, Sun… Je suis gay. » Il attrapa la main de Jong In. « Jong In et moi, nous sommes ensemble. À cause des mensonges de Papa, j'ai bien cru que l'homme que j'aimais allait m'échapper, mais heureusement, ça n'a pas été le cas. Vous êtes contents ? Vous savez la vérité. Contrairement à toi, Papa, je ne mens pas. »

Il parlait avec une arrogante insolence, le regard provocant.

Son père marqua un temps d'arrêt. Sa mère aussi et son frère aussi. Jong In, lui, avait la mâchoire tendue mais serra plus fort la main de Tae Min, montrant bien qu'il assumait avec lui cette décision de tout révéler à la famille du blond. Le silence se muait en tension, et en un clin d'œil, le père de Tae Min attrapa son fils par le col de sa chemise, le ramena brutalement en avant, et frappa son visage de son poing. Sa femme et son deuxième fils eurent un cri outré en même temps, alors que Tae Min venait d'encaisser le coup.

« Je refuse, » articula Lee Jin Hyun, « tu entends, je refuse que tu sortes avec un autre garçon, qui plus est le fils de Siths ! Il en est absolument hors de question ! Je n'accepterai jamais d'homosexualité dans ma famille !

—C'est dommage, Papa, je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis. »

Tae Min avait encore ce sourire. Jin Hyun leva encore le poing, mais à sa surprise, Jong In arrêta son poing et fut celui qui le maintint par le col, le forçant à lâcher Tae Min. Sa rage et sa colère étaient incontestables.

« Touchez encore une fois à Tae Min, et je vous jure que je n'aurai pas besoin d'être du côté obscur de la force pour vous casser la gueule. »

Il rajouta un 'Monsieur Lee' poli absolument pas de circonstance qui jurait totalement avec ce qu'il venait de dire. Tae Min se releva et poussa son amant à lâcher son père.

« De toute façon, je quitterai la maison si tu n'acceptes pas ce que je suis. »

Sa mère eut un sursaut.

« Chéri, c'est une blague ? Enfin, Jong In et toi êtes amis depuis l'enfance, vous êtes amis, vous ne pouvez pas être… Vous avez confondu, votre amitié est forte, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour ! Tae Sun, explique à ton frère ce que c'est que l'amour. »

Tae Sun se taisait. Il était le seul à ne pas réagir et à ne pas avoir changé de regard sur son frère. De ça, Tae Min était heureux. Il savait que son frère était son contraire, et il était content qu'il n'en soit pas à vouloir le battre comme son père. Tae Min secoua la tête.

« Maman, c'est de l'amour. L'amour ne fonctionne pas qu'entre personnes de sexe opposé. Si vous n'acceptez pas tous les deux, très bien, je ne reviendrai pas. Jong In, on y va. »

Jong In et lui continuèrent à avancer, main dans la main, ignorant les appels de la mère de Tae Min et le regard furieux du père qui leur brûlait le dos. Bien sûr, Jong In était en colère pour le fait d'avoir été insulté à travers ses parents par le père de Tae Min, et quand ils furent assez loin, justes à côté de la maison de Kwang Ho, Tae Min l'embarqua dans un coin, attendant avant de se présenter chez le vieillard.

« Jjong, je suis désolé pour ce que mon père a dit, tu sais. »

Jong In baissa la tête.

« Je sais, Min. C'est pas à toi que j'en veux. C'est à lui. »

Tae Min comprenait, mais il baissait lui aussi la tête. Jong In redressa son visage et vola ses lèvres. Le baiser fut chaste, très court, accompagné de la caresse des doigts sur le visage de Tae Min. Il lâcha des larmes. Il était triste. Il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre après tout ça. Son père ne l'acceptait pas, son père était homophobe, et son père lui avait menti. Tae Min était perturbé, et Jong In le comprit puisqu'il l'attira à lui, lui chuchotant que tout allait bien aller, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Tae Min se laissa aller dans son étreinte, songeant qu'il avait décidément trop pleuré. Enfin, ils toquèrent à la porte de Kwang Ho. L'homme gueula un « j'arrive » sec depuis son salon et ouvrit la porte en un fracas, ouvrant des yeux ronds en les dévisageant. Jong In tenta un sourire.

« Salut, Kwan'. Me revoilà. »

Kwang Ho fronça durement les sourcils et gronda :

« Bande de petits cons ! C'est maintenant que vous revenez ?! Tae Min, tes parents te cherchaient partout, t'as une idée de la peur que tu leur as foutu ?!

—On les a croisés. »

Tae Min avait répondu. Il sortit de l'ombre, montrant son œil au beurre noir. Le vieil homme oublia sa colère.

« Tae Min, merde, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

—On peut rentrer pour t'expliquer ? » C'était Jong In qui demandait. « Je crois qu'on est bon pour héberger Tae Min.

—Héberger Tae Min ? Tae Min, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

—Laissez-nous nous expliquer à l'intérieur, s'il vous plaît. »

Kwang Ho acquiesça. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Tae Min ôta son baluchon, Jong In déposa également le sien, et ils prirent place sur le canapé, en face du vieil homme qui s'assit sur son tabouret.

« Les gosses, expliquez ce qui s'est passé. »

Tae Min soupira, et Jong In le prit par la main. Le vieillard ne sourcilla pas, étant donné qu'il était habitué à ces démonstrations affectives dont ces deux enfants se gratifiaient sans cesse.

« Premièrement, tu sais que j'ai pris ton vaisseau pour m'isoler, j'en avais vraiment besoin. Tae Min est venu me chercher, il a failli se faire attaquer par des araignées mangeuses d'hommes, et je l'ai sauvé. Il a eu chaud. On est restés ensemble quelques jours, on en avait besoin. Ensuite, on est rentrés, et nous revoilà. »

Kwang Ho soupira.

« Vous auriez pu revenir avant, ou au moins nous passer un appel depuis la radio du vaisseau, j'ai essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois, tout était coupé.

—Je voulais être seul. Tu t'attendais à quoi, Kwan' ? Tu m'as menti.

—Je t'ai dit la vérité.

—Ça ne change rien au fait que tu m'aies menti.

—Pour ton bien.

—ET ALORS ?! »

Jong In venait de s'écrier, causant à Jong In et Kwang Ho de sursauter. Il eut un regard d'excuse et reprit sur un ton plus calme :

« Mentir, c'est mal, à mes yeux. Je pense que vous auriez dû me le dire. Fallait bien vous douter que l'armée impériale voudrait me recruter. Fallait y penser et prévoir. J'aurais voulu apprendre ça différemment. J'aurais voulu apprendre ça sans qu'un mec me prenne pour un connard qu'il pouvait manipuler en tirant à blanc sur mes émotions. Tu comprends, ça ?! »

Kwang Ho observa un silence.

« Jong In, écoute-moi, je comprends ce que tu ressens, et je comprends ta colère, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais ne te laisse pas aveugler. On a eu tort. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'on a toujours tout fait pour te protéger, et tu ne peux pas nous l'enlever.

—Je sais. Ça m'empêche pas d'avoir de la rancœur, et ça se barrera pas comme ça, que tu le veuilles ou pas. »

Tae Min comprenait ça. À son visage désolé, il devinait que Kwang Ho aussi. Jong In secoua la tête, se reprenant.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pu ça le problème, dans l'immédiat du moins. Tae Min, je lui dis, ou tu lui dis ? »

Tae Min serra les dents.

« Je commence, et on le dit ensemble. »

Jong In opina. Tae Min prit une inspiration, se préparant à subir peut-être un dernier rejet.

« Si j'ai un œil au beurre noir, c'est parce que Jong In et moi avons avoué quelque chose à mon père, à ma mère et mon frère. Mon père n'a pas aimé. Vous risquez de ne pas aimer aussi. »

Kwang Ho fronça les sourcils et ne dit rien. Jong In le fixa et s'arrêta sur l'expression de Tae Min avant de continuer.

« Tae Min et moi… »

Tae Min baissa la tête et Jong In se mordit la lèvre. Finalement, Jong In redressa la sienne et Tae Min également. Ils parlèrent d'une même voix.

« Nous sommes ensemble.

—C'est ça ? »

Ils avaient fermés les yeux, attendant une réaction, et ils les ouvrirent brutalement. Jong In avait lâché la main de Tae Min.

« Comment ça, 'c'est ça' ?

—Je m'en doutais depuis un moment, les gars. »

Tae Min sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et crut bien que celle de Jong In allait en faire autant. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, non ? Jong In s'exclama dans un souffle :

« Tu savais ? »

Kwang Ho sourit.

« Je vois les regards que vous vous lancez et vos gestes. On apprend pas au vieux singe à faire la grimace. Je m'en doutais, et ça me gêne pas. »

Tae Min sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Merde, jura-t-il intérieurement, pas encore ! Jong In n'en revenait pas.

« T'es pas dégoûté ? »

L'homme secoua la tête.

« Tu vas pas nous foutre dehors et nous taper sur la gueule ? »

Kwang Ho rit carrément cette fois.

« Comme si je pouvais tabasser qui que ce soit alors que je tiens pas debout sans cette foutue canne. »

Jong In se jeta alors au cou de son tuteur et commença à pleurer dans les bras du vieil homme. Tae Min laissa sortir ses larmes, elles étaient signes d'émotions. Il était ému. Kwang Ho les acceptait. Kwang Ho se fichait qu'ils soient gays, qu'ils soient différents. Il les acceptait comme ils étaient, se moquait de leur homosexualité. Tae Min ne pouvait qu'être content, et Jong In également. Ils se tinrent par la main, et Kwang Ho vint lui taper sur l'épaule, lui demandant s'il voulait de la glace pour son œil. Tae Min acquiesça. L'homme lui promit qu'il pourrait rester tant qu'il aurait besoin d'un lieu où dormir et que son père ne se raisonnerait pas.

Tae Min était sceptique. Il savait que son père l'aimait, jusqu'à lors, il n'avait que rarement levé la main sur lui, à part lorsqu'il faisait des bêtises trop impardonnables à ses yeux. Seulement, il savait que son père pouvait aussi être borné, et qu'il n'était pas du genre à changer d'avis pour ce qui concernait des choses qui allaient à l'encontre de ses valeurs morales.

Cela dit, il était rassuré. Tant qu'il était avec Jong In, que Kwang Ho était là pour les soutenir, tout irait pour le mieux.

* * *

Deux années plus tard, les choses avaient bien changées. Tae Min avait bien passé trois mois chez Kwang Ho sans adresser la parole à ses parents avant que sa mère ne vienne le chercher pour rétablir un dialogue, promettant qu'elle parlerait à son père et le convaincrait de l'accepter. Elle s'était également excusée envers Jong In, et elle lui avait promis d'essayer au mieux de l'accepter lui aussi, s'il était ce qu'il fallait à Tae Min. Jong In avait apprécié l'effort, il l'avait dit à Tae Min. Ensuite, ils avaient réussi à renouer avec les parents de Tae Min. Cependant, Tae Min savait que son petit-ami n'avait jamais vraiment pardonné au père de Tae Min d'avoir menti, et qu'il avait un ressentiment particulier envers les Jedis, quand bien même il continuait à s'entraîner avec Tae Min pour en être un. C'était quelque chose que Tae Min avait pu remarquer à travers des réflexions que faisait Jong In, ses avis, et sa manière de se comporter face aux Jedis. Tae Min comprenait que c'était normal et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il se doutait que Jong In ne pourrait jamais vraiment leur pardonner. Les circonstances dans lesquels il avait appris la vérité lui avaient faits trop mal.

Jong In avait en revanche pardonné à Kwang Ho. Mais pareil, Tae Min jugeait que c'était normal. Cet homme s'occupait de lui depuis son enfance, il était une figure parentale et Jong In l'aimait. Logiquement, il ne pouvait pas se détourner de lui aussi facilement que des autres. Puis le vieillard n'était pas un Jedi, même s'il avait combattu avec les autres. Jong In lui faisait confiance. Il le présumait innocent.

En dehors de la froideur de Jong In avec les Jedis, de sa perplexité par rapport au côté de la lumière, Jong In restait aussi curieux d'apprendre. Lui et Tae Min étaient toujours si proches. Ils confrontaient parfois leurs points de vues, mais Tae Min n'osait pas aborder le fait que les soldats allaient venir, il n'osait pas demander ce que Jong In ferait. Jong In avait un peu plus de mal qu'avant à communiquer, mais Tae Min l'y poussait et il le faisait, parfois avec un peu de retard. Quand quelque chose n'allait pas et que ça lui traversait l'esprit, il le lui disait parfois des semaines après, mais Tae Min savait que s'il finissait par le faire, c'était une bonne chose, c'était signe qu'il avait encore confiance en lui. Jong In faisait son possible pour lui faire accepter l'idée qu'il avait changé et que la certaine distance qu'il avait prise était normale, simplement une évolution de son tempérament, mais que ça ne signifiait pas qu'il l'aimait moins ou quoique ce soit. Tae Min avait maintenant dix-sept ans, il évoluait aussi, et il se faisait à ces changements. Bien sûr qu'ils n'étaient plus aussi niais que des gamins de quinze ans naïf. Jong In avait grandi le premier suite aux révélations cruelles du soldat. Mais ils continuaient d'évoluer ensemble.

Jong In et lui avaient également annoncé leur relation devant leurs amis, il y a de cela un an. Curieusement, il n'y avait pas eu de mauvaises réactions. Certains avaient été choqués, avaient eu du mal à s'y faire, mais personne ne leur avait tourné le dos ou avait eu une réaction dégoûtée ou agressive. Après tout, ils étaient une bande de potes qui tenait le coup depuis des années. Ils pouvaient avoir confiance et le savaient.

Les parents de Tae Min commençaient juste à accepter leur relation. Pour l'heure, les deux garçons avaient passé la nuit chez Tae Min, et se préparaient pour aller en cours. En connaissant leur relation, quand la mère de Tae Min recevait Jong In à dormir au début, elle avait voulu leur faire faire chambre à part, mais Tae Min avait argué que c'était stupide et balancé qu'ils avaient des rapports sexuels depuis un moment. La femme avait été choquée mais n'avait rien dit sur le moment. Plus tard, il avait eu droit un sermon sur le fait d'avoir des rapports sexuels sous leur toit sans leur en avoir parlé. Tae Min comprenait le souci de sa mère, mais il lui avait demandé si elle préférait qu'ils fassent ça chez elle que dehors dans un coin miteux. Sa mère avait été obligée d'abdiquer. Elle avait quand même ajouté que le problème ne se posait pas parce que Jong In était un garçon. Elle aurait eu la même réaction pour une fille, et elle faisait le même genre de remarque à Tae Sun. Tae Min lui avait assuré qu'il comprenait ça et qu'il le savait. Néanmoins, ses arguments à lui restaient les mêmes. De fait, Tae Min et Jong In dormaient bel et bien ensemble. Les premiers temps, ses parents surveillaient qu'ils ne fassent rien, quand bien même ils savaient que leur relation avait été consommée, maintenant, ils étaient plus tranquilles et pouvaient vaquer à occuper leur soirée comme ils le voulaient. Tant qu'ils restaient discrets, évidemment.

Comme malgré leurs petits soucis, la vie était calme et qu'ils se préoccupaient de leurs vies d'adolescents, ils en profitaient. La veille, ils l'avaient encore fait. Tae Min était d'ailleurs content, parce qu'ils jugeaient qu'ils s'étaient vachement améliorés au niveau du sexe. Évidemment, c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron.

Prêts pour une journée banale, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner rapidement, saluèrent la mère de Tae Min et son père en quittant la maison, et ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin de l'école. Dans le même temps, un vaisseau arriva. Tae Min se sentit trembler. Il reconnaissait ce vaisseau. C'était un vaisseau de l'armée impériale. Lui et Jong In étaient désemparés. Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps et n'avaient pas oublié Jong In. Tae Min serra la main de son petit-ami dans la sienne. Il ne voulait pas. Pas déjà. C'était trop tôt. La peur lui serrait le ventre. Ses yeux tremblaient sur le ciel si clair et sur l'horizon assombri par l'imposant vaisseau posé tout près d'eux. Il remplissait la rue à lui-seul.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Jjong ? »

Jong In ne lâcha pas sa main.

« Je vais leur parler. »

Tae Min sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« Mais…

—Je ne vais rien accepter. Je vais leur parler. Simplement. Je reviendrai après. »

Tae Min déglutit.

« Et s'ils ne veulent pas te laisser partir ? Et s'ils te forcent ?

—Je sais que non. »

Le blond se sentit agacé.

« Comment tu peux avoir confiance si facilement ? »

La main de Jong In quitta la sienne. Il ricana sombrement.

« Je n'ai confiance en personne, Tae Min. »

Tae Min écarquilla les yeux. Jong In rajouta :

« Personne, à part toi. »

Cette phrase résonna curieusement en Tae Min, quand bien même une part de lui s'en réjouissait. Jong In continua :

« Alors ne t'en fais pas. Je ferai attention. J'y ai réfléchi, tu sais. Je sais que tu n'osais pas me demander, mais j'ai des idées en réserve, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Tae Min déglutit. La trappe du vaisseau s'ouvrit, le même soldat que l'autre fois en sortit, Tae Min le reconnut, et Jong In s'engagea à l'intérieur à sa suite, répondant à son geste invitant, disparaissant. Ils n'étaient pas seuls sur la place. Cela signifiait qu'ils avaient été vus. Les gens chuchotaient et ragotaient sur la réaction de Jong In. Tae Min savait que ça risquait de faire naître des rumeurs. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de ça.

Inquiet, il choisit de ne pas aller en cours, et courut chez lui pour raconter à son père ce qui s'était passé. Il faisait à peine demi-tour qu'il aperçut Jin Hyun venant justement vers lui. Ils discutèrent. Tae Min affirma devant son père, et devant des membres du conseil des Jedis qui le lui demandèrent, que Jong In n'avait pas l'intention de les trahir. Ils se résolurent tous à la même chose : attendre pour voir ce qu'il en était.

Tae Min était le seul à ne pas douter de Jong In. Mais il s'inquiétait pour lui comme jamais.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le vaisseau se reposa sur la place, au même endroit. Jong In en descendit. Tae Min l'avait aperçu de par la fenêtre de sa chambre, et il était sorti au pas de course, regagnant la place en courant comme un dératé, et avait sauté dans les bras de Jong In. Ce dernier avait ricané, n'ayant pas le temps d'articuler son 'tu vois, ils m'ont pas bouffé'. Encore une de ses blagues débiles dont il était le seul à rigoler.

Même s'il y avait des gens, même s'ils n'étaient pas seuls, Tae Min embrassa Jong In. Ce dernier se fichant des autres et de l'opinion public, il se laissa faire. En un instant, ils échangeaient un baiser passionné au milieu de la place, certaines personnes poussant des exclamations choquées, d'autres applaudissant. Les applaudissements, Tae Min devina d'où ils venaient. Leur petite bande. Yi Xing et Min Seok arrivaient vers eux les premiers.

« Jong In ! Ils t'ont libéré ? »

Jong In coula un regard vers Se Hun.

« Ils m'avaient pas enlevé. Ils voulaient parler. J'ai décliné leur offre. Tout simplement. »

Tae Min eut un sourire lumineux à ces mots. Il voulut embrasser Jong In, mais ce dernier eut un regard sérieux qui tua son intention.

« Min, faut que je parle à ton père et au conseil de Jedis. C'est important. »

Tae Min écarquilla les yeux. Jong In refusait toujours d'avoir affaire à eux, alors…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jjong ? »

Leurs amis s'étaient rapprochés également, tous regardaient Jong In dans l'attente de sa réponse. Jong In soupira.

« C'est la merde, les gars. Ils m'ont pas dit quand, mais ils ont clairement l'intention de soumettre Mrak à l'Empire, ou de buter tout le monde. Ce sera la guerre. »

Les adolescents poussèrent tous des exclamations terrifiées et estomaquées, sauf Tae Min. Il était parti en courant à la recherche de son père.

Il ramena son père et ce dernier convoqua les autres Jedis. Jong In expliqua la situation calmement, Tae Min était là et put le voir de lui-même. Les Jedis lui demandèrent s'il avait d'autres informations, Jong In secouant la tête, l'air honnêtement désolé. Le père de Tae Min le remercia de sa coopération. Jong In haussa les épaules cette fois-ci, rétorquant qu'il le faisait pour les gens de cette planète et surtout pour Tae Min, mais pas pour les Jedis. Personne n'y trouva rien à répondre, et Jong In partit, Tae Min le suivant. Jong In et lui commencèrent à discuter de ce qui risquait d'arriver. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il leur faudrait se battre.

* * *

L'incident se produisit le mois suivant.

Kwang Ho était malade. Il se faisait vieux, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Cependant, le sort choisit que ce jour serait aujourd'hui. Veillant l'homme à l'agonie, Jong In était en larmes, mais faisait de son mieux pour s'occuper de lui et l'accompagner dans ses derniers instants. Il allait perdre son seul soutien et sa seule figure parentale, sa seule famille. Tae Min avait été prévenu et était arrivé, trouvant Jong In dans cet état de tristesse insoutenable, Kwang Ho pratiquement inconscient. Tae Min n'avait pas osé s'annoncer, au début. Puis, songeant que Jong In aurait peut-être ouvertement besoin de lui cette fois, il était entré dans la chambre du vieillard et avait toqué contre le bois de la porte. Jong In s'était redressé. Il n'avait pas lâché la main de Kwang Ho, mais de sa main libre, il avait fait signe à Tae Min de venir.

Tae Min s'était approché, baissant respectueusement la tête, prenant place aux côtés de son petit-ami. Kwang Ho s'était alors redressé, il avait demandé à boire. Précipitamment, Jong In avait obéi. Le vieil homme avait souri. D'une voix fatiguée, rauque, il dit :

« Je te lègue mon vaisseau, p'tit Jjong. Prends en soin, petit con. Ou je descends de là-haut pour te casser la gueule. »

Les larmes avaient roulées sur le visage de Jong In. Tae Min avait senti ses yeux se remplir aussi.

« Tae, prends bien soin de Jong In. Il va en avoir besoin. »

Tae Min avait hoché la tête. Kwang Ho avait fermé les yeux, changeant sa position, et remontant les draps sur lui.

« Devenez de grands hommes. De grands Jedis. Et restez toujours ensemble. Ne brisez jamais ce que vous avez. Jamais. »

Jong In et Tae Min s'étaient attrapés par la main. Ils pleuraient tous les deux. Ils hochaient la tête et acceptaient les dernières volontés du vieil homme. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que le silence et les bruits de leurs sanglots. Kwang Ho s'était endormi. Kwang Ho était parti.

Après ça, Tae Min passa les jours qui suivirent aux côtés de Jong In, à faire de son mieux pour qu'il ne soit pas seul et pour l'épauler dans toute cette épreuve. Jong In s'était renfermé, était devenu plus fragile et plus sensible derrière son apparente maitrise de lui-même. Tae Min ne voulait pas que ce soit la chose de trop. Il voulait l'aider à surmonter ça et à ne pas être malheureux. Une perte était toujours un important traumatisme dont on ne sortait pas indemne. Déjà à son jeune âge, Jong In en avait connu trop.

Jong In appréciait sa présence, son soutien, car Tae Min l'empêchait de déprimer, mais ce dernier savait bien que quelque chose en Jong In était mort avec Kwang Ho. Quelque chose qu'il voulait réparer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Malgré sa détermination écrasante, il ne savait pas si ce serait possible pour Jong In. Il ne lui restait que l'espoir.

Quand il repensait au vaisseau imposant qui bouchait la lumière, il avait peur que l'espoir _**ait fui, vaincu, vers le ciel noir.**_

_**La nuit seule entendrait-elle leurs paroles ?(1)** _

_**(1)Vers de** _ _ **Colloque Sentimentale** _ _**, par Paul Verlaine.** _

* * *

_Song: Bad~Infinite_

Les jours passèrent encore. Sur Mrak, les gens s'agitaient. Le commerce se faisait plus rare. La rumeur comme quoi la planète risquait d'être conquise par l'Empire ou réduite en miette s'était répandue. Tae Min s'entraînait durement, avec Jong In. Jong In s'était cependant fait clair : il ne s'entraînait que pour lui-même et pour que Tae Min soit capable de se défendre s'il se battait, pour ne pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Tae Min le savait. Il ne cherchait pas à argumenter sur ça. Mais pour lui, c'était important de défendre sa planète contre l'invasion impériale. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Mrak se faire anéantir ou réduite en planète conquise, ses habitants en pions par le régime autoritaire des forces obscures. Il se battrait contre ça, quitte à y laisser sa vie, et ses amis étaient d'accord avec ça.

Même parmi les civiles, les commerçant, les femmes, et les enfants, tout le monde était concerné. Tae Min aimait croire que Jong In l'était aussi à sa manière, même s'il était fâché contre le gouvernement en place, et qu'il aiderait bien s'ils le lui demandaient en y mettant les formes. Pour l'heure, ils pratiquaient le combat avec des sabres en bambou, et Tae Min devait avouer que Jong In avait progressé. Il devenait beaucoup plus dur à désarmer, beaucoup plus acharné et plus irrité lorsqu'il perdait. Ils s'amusaient néanmoins, mais ce n'était plus exactement pareil. Tae Min jurait que Jong In défoulait sa colère lors de l'entraînement. Ce n'était pas négatif en soi. Autant la défouler quelque part. Mais ce contexte, ça l'étonnait que Jong In ait tant de hargne.

Le lendemain, après un autre entraînement, Lee Jin Hyun s'adressa aux deux garçons, au sujet de la bataille à venir.

« Jong In, je sais que nos relations ne sont pas bonnes et que je t'ai fait du tort. Mais j'aimerais qu'avec Tae Min, vous nous aidiez lorsque les vaisseaux de l'Empire seront là. Kwang Ho t'a légué un vaisseau, et tu es un bon pilote. Tu te débrouilles aussi bien dans le contrôle de la force. Tu es un atout considérable. Avec Tae Min, vous serez bons. Je préférerais que vous ne preniez pas trop de risques, mais je trouverai un moyen de vous laisser être utile tout en vous protégeant. »

Si Tae Min n'était pas enchanté à l'idée d'être protégé, il était néanmoins content que son père le considère comme un combattant digne de ce nom. Il sourit, et s'apprêta à rétorquer, quand la voix froide de Jong In claqua.

« C'est sans moi. Tae Min, tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Tae Min tomba des nues. Littéralement. Son père et lui échangèrent un regard. Jong In réenfila son t-shirt, qu'il avait ôté pour l'entraînement, et commença à partir. Abasourdi, Tae Min lui courut après.

« Jjong ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? »

Tae Min ne comprenait pas son attitude. Jong In soupira.

« Viens chez moi. Je tiens pas à ce qu'on en parle en pleine rue. »

Pour ça, Tae Min opina. Une fois chez Jong In, ils se firent face. Tae Min dans l'attente d'explications, et Jong In à l'air courroucé, comme trop souvent en ce moment.

« Jjong, je…

—Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Que je n'aimais pas les Jedis ? Que je ne comptais pas combattre avec eux ? »

Tae Min prit une inspiration.

« Quand même, Jjong… Ce n'est pas seulement une affaire de Jedi. Il en va de notre planète. De notre sécurité à tous. De nos amis. De ma famille et celles des autres.

—Qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir là-dedans, moi ? »

Tae Min se sentit outré.

« Jjong ! Enfin, tu es habitant de Mrak, comme nous !

—Ils ne me toucheront pas comme ils espèrent que je les rejoigne. »

Tae Min fut clairement en colère.

« Et moi ? Ils s'en foutent de moi. Ils pourraient me toucher. Tu t'en fiches, qu'ils me touchent ? Tu ne combattrais même pas pour me protéger ? Moi aussi, tu es indifférent à mon sort ? »

Jong In fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais bien que c'est faux.

—Ah bon ? Parce qu'avec ce que tu disais, j'ai pas l'impression que c'est ce que je devais comprendre.

—Tu crois que je me fais chier à m'entraîner avec toi pour quoi ? Je veux que tu puisses te battre. Mais j'ai réfléchi à autre chose. »

Tae Min fronça aussi les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que monsieur avait encore été inventer ?

« Vas-y, j'attends ton génie. »

Jong In roula des yeux.

« Je pensais à fuir. Tous les deux. Kwang Ho m'a légué son vaisseau. Il est à moi. On peut aller n'importe où. Notre apprentissage est quasiment terminé. On a pas besoin de rester ici. On peut partir ensemble, et être une famille ensemble. Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Jong In s'était rapproché de lui, avait pris sa main. Ce discours était amoureux, niais au possible, et porteur d'un espoir, d'une envie folle d'être ensemble. Sauf que ça mit la rage à Tae Min.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, Jjong ?! » Il dégagea sa main de la sienne. « C'est ce que je t'avais proposé y a deux ans. Tu t'étais foutu de ma gueule. Mais plus encore, t'avais dit toi-même qu'on pouvait pas partir comme ça, laisser tout le monde et tourner le dos à la vie. T'avais dit que j'étais niais. Et là, tu me proposes qu'on se tire en cavale, qu'on fuit comme deux ados amoureux qui veulent aller niquer dans un coin tranquille ?! De qui tu te fous, putain ?! »

Tae Min pouvait s'énerver et jurer, mais il était rarement si vulgaire. Il était réellement en colère.

« Je me fous pas de toi. Je pense que c'est peut-être une bonne solution, finalement. C'est moi qu'ai été con de me moquer. »

Cette réponse sidéra le blond. L'aplomb du brun le sidérait. Il avait de la chance d'être son petit-ami, sans quoi, Tae Min lui aurait sans doute décoché un pain. Tae Min trouvait qu'il le méritait, si ça pouvait lui reconnecter les neurones.

« Ce que tu dis, » articula froidement Tae Min, « ce que tu proposes, c'est pas une bonne solution. C'est du putain d'égoïsme, tu penses qu'à ta gueule ! »

Il avait haussé la voix. Tae Min n'aimait pas se fâcher contre Jong In, mais là… Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait si froid, si indifférent, si con. Il éructa, crachant :

« Je comprends que t'en veuilles aux Jedis, à mon père, tout ça. Mais Kwang Ho t'a dit. Tes parents étaient des Siths. Je te juge pas pour ça, eux non plus, ils avaient leurs raisons, mais mon père et ses camarades faisaient leurs boulots, c'étaient deux camps qui s'opposaient, ils ont pas décidé de les attaquer tous seul. Pour la mort de tes sœurs, c'était un accident. Alors ok, ils t'ont menti, t'as appris la vérité à cause d'un salaud, mais au lieu de tourner le dos à tout le monde et de faire la gueule en te renfermant sous prétexte que t'as été chamboulé, grandis un peu, bordel ! »

Tae Min serrait les poings. Il savait que ses paroles pouvaient sonner méchantes, cruelles, et horribles, mais elles avaient un fond de vérité, enfin ! Il voulait que Jong In le comprenne. Que Jong In sorte de cet isolement dans lequel il se fourrait tout seul, de cette tendance à penser à des conneries dans sa tête, les sortir trois ans après et à se complaire dans une froideur qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Jong In pouvait être un peu froid. Mais jamais ça n'avait été à ce point. Jamais. Jong In le regardait méchamment. Il n'avait pas aimé sa remarque, Tae Min le connaissait assez pour l'affirmer.

« T'as pas tort, Tae Min. Mais toi, tu tournes le dos à tes promesses. Tu me fais chier depuis deux ans pour pas que je te laisse tomber, que je te fasse part de mes pensées, de mes émotions, tu te prends pour mon psy, et j'ai pas besoin de psy, mais soit. Tu avais promis que tu serais là pour moi, que tu me soutiendrais, et qu'on serait ensemble, et là, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu te retournes contre moi.

—Inverse pas les rôles, Jong In ! Je me retourne pas contre toi ! Mais je te soutiendrais pas s'il est question d'abandonner les habitants du monde dans lequel j'ai grandi ! Je vais pas tout larguer pour tes beaux yeux, désolé ! En quoi ça s'appelle tourner le dos à ses promesses ? Je serais prêt à partir avec toi si les choses étaient autres. Le contexte est pas bon, et fais pas genre de pas t'en rendre compte, et de pas comprendre. Si tu comprends vraiment pas, tant pis. »

Sur ces mots, Tae Min fit demi-tour, tournant la poignée de porte de la maison de Jong In. Il partit, referma la porte en la claquant, et resta devant une lourde poignée de secondes. Il espéra que Jong In rouvre, essaie de le rattraper. Rien ne venait. Jong In avait visiblement choisi son camp. Il se fichait de lui.

Tae Min était trop fâché pour pleurer. Il avait encore l'espoir que Jong In réalise son erreur et vienne s'excuser, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas si simple que ça. Le sujet de leur discorde était trop sérieux pour que ce soit si simple.

* * *

Tae Min se résigna à retourner voir Jong In au bout de trois jours sans que ce dernier ne lui donne de nouvelles ou ne lui adresse la parole. Il toqua à sa porte, ne sachant que dire. Il avait peur que Jong In finisse par être perdu, hors d'atteinte, s'il s'enfonçait dans cette attitude et s'il devenait impossible d'interagir avec lui. En toute honnêteté, ça lui faisait peur. Tandis qu'il cogitait en s'inquiétant comme jamais, Jong In ouvrit finalement sa porte. Tae Min et lui se regardèrent, quelques secondes. Elles auraient pu se nouer en minute. Jong In déglutit.

« Entre. »

Tae Min ne se fit pas prier. Il n'était pas venu pour un contact visuel, après tout. Tae Min s'approcha de Jong In, lequel ne bougea plus une fois la porte refermée. Ils étaient proches, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, Tae Min les sentait affreusement éloigné.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, Jjong. »

Jong In hocha la tête.

« Tu veux qu'on parle de notre dispute. »

Tae Min lui prit alors la main.

« Honnêtement, j'aimerais qu'on se réconcilie et qu'on ne reste pas fâchés. J'ai jamais supporté d'être fâché avec toi, et tu le sais. »

Jong In serra sa main dans la sienne.

« Moi non plus. »

Cette phrase ravissait Tae Min. Il espérait qu'elle soit vraie.

« Tu acceptes de dialoguer avec moi ? »

Jong In soupira.

« Oui. Asseyons-nous. »

Ils s'assirent en effet. Tae Min n'avait pas lâché la main de son petit-ami. Jong In commença :

« Je suis désolé de la façon dont je t'ai parlé et dont j'ai réagi l'autre fois, j'étais énervé.

—Sans blague.

—Min…

—Très bien, je te laisse parler. »

Jong In sembla reconnaissant.

« Je t'aime, Tae Min. Mes sentiments n'ont en rien changé. Si je refuse si violemment, c'est que je ne peux pas aider des gens qui m'ont menti. J'ai toujours demandé à Kwang Ho de me parler de mes parents. Personne ne savait rien me dire. Tu as une idée de ce que c'est, que de grandir sans personne, sans modèle, sans parents à qui te raccrocher ? Tu me demandes de grandir, et de passer à autre chose, mais comment tu veux que ce soit facile alors qu'on m'a menti ? »

Les yeux de Jong In rougissaient. Tae Min pouvait lire son désespoir dans son regard, ses doutes, toutes ses failles. L'impact de cette révélation sur Jong In était bien pire que ce qu'il pensait.

« Jjong….

—Laisse-moi finir. »

Tae Min se tut. Sur le coup, il ne savait pas trop où il en était, mais il se sentait égoïste. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point le trouble de Jong In était profond. Avait-il au moins cherché à s'en rendre compte ? Oui, et non. Oui parce qu'il le poussait à lui parler, parce qu'il le voulait, mais c'était, égoïstement, pour être sûr que Jong In le considère comme son confident, comme la personne à qui il pouvait parler. Peut-être qu'il désirait autant la symbolique d'être celui par qui Jong In se faisait écouter que d'entendre ce qu'il avait réellement à dire. Pour ça, Tae Min s'en voulut. Jong In poursuivit :

« J'ai pardonné à Kwang Ho. Mais il n'est plus là. Je dois gérer seul.

—Tu n'es pas seul, Jjong, je suis là… Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, je suis désolé. Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas été assez là, si je n'ai pas été bon pour toi, je suis désolé. »

Sa main serrait fort celle de Jong In. Le brun eut l'air choqué.

« N'importe quoi, Tae Min. T'as tout fait et je le sais, mais laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Je lui ai pardonné. J'ai toujours mes doutes. Mes angoisses. Mais au fond, j'aurai dû le voir venir. Tu te rappelles pourquoi on est devenus amis, toi et moi ? »

Oui, Tae Min s'en rappelait. Avant que Jong In fasse partie de la bande rivale de Tae Min, il était toujours tout seul et un peu mis à l'écart dans la cour de récrée. Ensuite, il avait sympathisé avec Tae Min, très brièvement, et d'autres l'avaient approché, il avait créé sa bande. Si Tae Min aurait pu lui servir de tremplin social, le destin les avait réunis et il avait été plus que ça. Bien plus. Jong In eut un rire amer.

« On m'évitait, et je capte pourquoi. Je comprends, maintenant. Les adultes devaient pas vouloir que leurs gamins copinent avec le fils de Siths. Tu m'as aidé à me réhabiliter.

—Jjong…

—C'est normal. Mais j'peux pas passer ça. Pas alors que certaines pièces de ma vie me sont toujours volées, que j'aurai jamais les réponses, et que la mort guette ma famille. Je peux vraiment pas combattre avec ceux qui m'ont menti. Comprends-le, je t'en prie. »

Tae Min avait du mal à déglutir. Comment refuser de comprendre quelqu'un qui sonnait si désespéré, si anéanti, encore plus alors qu'il était son petit-ami ? Il se serait senti monstrueux de ne pas faire l'effort de considéré son point de vue. Tae Min était quelqu'un d'empathique. Ça le perdrait peut-être. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer les sentiments de ceux qu'il aimait. Il risqua :

« Je comprends ça, Jjong. Mais si tu ne te bats pour eux, bats-toi pour tous ces gosses innocents, pour la liberté de Mrak, pour nos amis, pour moi. »

Jong In baissa la tête tout en parlant.

« Je ne renie pas notre amitié. Je ne renie pas mon amour pour toi. Tu es la seule chose qu'il me reste, Min. Je ne pourrais jamais te renier. Mais je ne veux plus être Jedi si ça signifie combattre avec des menteurs. Je ne peux plus faire ça. »

Tae Min sentit que quelque chose en lui était détruit. Les cendres de leurs rêves d'enfants, sans doute. Être Jedis ensemble, c'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu. Il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec Jong In en insistant contre son opinion, mais que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas en dire plus, ne pouvait pas aller contre les décisions de Jong In. Jong In décidait pour lui-même. Tae Min n'avait pas à le régenter. Si Jong In ne voulait plus être Jedi, il avait ses raisons, Tae Min ne pouvait pas le nier au nom d'un rêve d'enfant auquel il s'accrochait de façon puérile et vouloir y enfermer son petit-ami dans une pulsion narcissique. Il était triste, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. La vie, c'était résolument plus compliqué que lorsqu'ils étaient gosses. C'était mieux avant. Le classique que gueulent tous les vieux, mais qu'est-ce que c'était la vérité. Il soupira.

« Je comprends. Je n'ai pas à remettre tes choix en question. Je resterai avec toi tant que tu me voudras à tes côtés, quoiqu'il advienne. »

Jong In releva la tête et lui sourit sincèrement. Alors, ils s'embrassèrent. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, se chatouillant gentiment. Les langues entrèrent bien vite, commençant un ballet sensuel, et les mains agrippaient le bas des t-shirts qu'elles roulaient. Bientôt, ils se séparèrent, envoyèrent voler leurs hauts, leurs torses nus se cognant en même temps que leurs bouches. Entre deux baisers fiévreux, les mains caressant les hanches, les bouches se perdant dans les cous, empreints de passions et de besoins, ils débouclèrent leurs ceintures, et s'arrachèrent pratiquement leurs jeans. Le caleçon ayant tendance à venir avec, ils se retrouvèrent vite nus. Jong In alla chercher le lubrifiant. Il échangea un regard avec Tae Min, caressant son membre gorgé de sang, voulant savoir qui allait être pris. Tae Min porta la main à ses fesses, qu'il écarta en un geste hautement suggestif, la bouche entrouverte. Il voulait que ce soit lui. Il voulait être pénétré.

Jong In tartina volontiers ses fesses de lubrifiant, son propre sexe, et ne s'embarrassa pas de le doigter. Ils étaient trop pressés, et Tae Min le suppliait de le prendre immédiatement. Quand Jong In fut en lui, Tae Min crut exploser sous le plaisir alors qu'ils ne venaient que de commencer. Jong In l'embrassait, lui chuchotant alternativement combien il l'aimait, combien il le voulait à ses côtés, Tae Min répondait avec autant d'ardeur, encaissant ses allées et venues, ses coups de reins puissants, dont il désirait toujours plus de violence, toujours moins de retenue. Enfin, alors que sa prostate était atteinte de coups répétitifs, sur un rythme qu'ils connaissaient par cœur, il se crispa de la tête au pied, emprisonnant le sexe de Jong In dans son étau. L'orgasme le saisit. Il éjacula dans un râle, les joues cramées et le cœur en tambour, alors que Jong In se déchainait en lui, augmentant son plaisir de quelques secondes. Il jouit à son tour, s'effondrant contre Tae Min. Au lieu de se retirer, il resta en lui quelques instants. Gentiment, il l'embrassa. Ils se câlinèrent quelques instants. Enfin, Jong In chuchota à Tae Min que le fait qu'ils ne partagent pas les mêmes idées et les mêmes aspirations ne devrait pas les empêcher des ensemble, s'ils l'acceptaient tous les deux. Tae Min se sentit coincé. À ses yeux, la décision de Jong In restait égoïste. Aussi fort qu'il pouvait comprendre ses raisons, qu'il aimait son amant et qu'il voulait le soutenir, c'était un sentiment qui ne partirait pas.

* * *

Au bout de quatre semaines, tout le village préparait la guerre. Ils avaient demandé de l'aide à d'autres planètes, avaient reçu des appareilles technologiques et même des soldats supplémentaires. Du renfort, voilà la chose importante. Ils étaient parés, mais ça n'empêchait pas les Jedis d'être anxieux. Tae Min le premier. Dans le même temps, Jong In s'était mis à s'isoler. Ça avait commencé il y a trois semaines. Il avait pris la balise qui contenait la force obscure, Tae Min l'avait vu en demandant pourquoi, Jong In avait rétorqué qu'il voulait l'étudier, et effectivement, il l'avait démonté et semblait travailler dessus. Des fois, elle clignotait étrangement, et Tae Min se demandait pourquoi.

Il lisait des livres nouveaux, également. De temps en temps, il l'interpelait pour lui parler de ses lectures, et elles étaient pour le moins trouble. Le pire, en revanche, fut aujourd'hui. Tae Min avait passé la nuit chez Jong In, et après qu'ils aient baisé une bonne partie de la nuit et de la matinée, Jong In s'était remis à ses livres. Tae Min, lui, fixait le plafond en pensant, un thé en main, attendant que le temps passe et que son petit-ami daigne lui accorder de l'attention. En réalité, il aurait bien aimé lui parler de la guerre qui se préparait, des avancées et du fait qu'une main supplémentaire n'aurait pas été de refus, également de lui reprocher son dédain. Tae Min n'était vraiment pas content de son attitude. Si ça sonnait dit d'une manière ridicule, comme un maître engueulant son chien, ce n'était pas si caricatural, et le ressenti était là. Irrité, Tae Min lança à Jong In :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

—Un livre sur les méfaits des Jedis. »

Tae Min écarquilla les yeux.

« Les méfaits des Jedis ?

—Ouais. Tu vas en devenir un, tu veux savoir quel monstre tu vas devenir ? »

Ces paroles résonnèrent sinistres et blessèrent Tae Min. Il insultait sa famille, insultait sa profession, insultait leur rêve.

« Jjong, je comprends pas…

—Tout est écrit là, regarde. Y a plein de villages, de planètes, que les Jedis ont pillés. »

Tae Min déglutit alors que Jong In lui foutait pratiquement le bouquin dans le nez.

« Y a des enculés partout. Mets pas tout le monde dans le même sac.

—C'est peut-être pareil pour la force obscure. Des cons, mais aussi des bons. La lumière n'est bien pas que bonne, alors ça doit marcher dans les deux sens. »

Tae Min fut choqué. D'accord, ce n'était pas con, mais que Jong In dise ça…

« Jjong, tu es en train de dire que…

—Je compte pas passer Sith, t'inquiète, mais ces livres me font me questionner. J'ai pu rien à voir avec la force, de toute façon. C'est une merde. »

Tae Min pouvait, toujours, comprendre cette pensée. Cependant…

« Où t'as trouvé ces livres ? J'ai jamais lu ça.

—Ben c'est évident, on est dans une planète qui prête allégeance à la force blanche. Tu trouveras pas ça ici, chacun fait sa propagande.

—Mais qui te l'a donné ? »

Jong In haussa les épaules.

« Un mec, juste un pilote.

—Quel pilote ?

—J'en sais rien, un pilote.

—Jjong…

—Quelqu'un qui a des choses intéressantes à raconter, c'est tout, je sais pas qui c'est. »

Tae Min ne chercha plus. C'était comme ça ? Très bien. Il ne pourrait pas tirer les vers du nez de Jong In si ce dernier ne voulait pas se mettre à table. De plus, s'il ne savait vraiment pas, insister serait inutile. Tae Min choisit de laisser tomber. Il bougea légèrement de sur le canapé où il était assis, venant poser sa tête sur les genoux de Jong In, ce dernier soulevant son livre à cette fin. Tae Min était heureux que malgré tout, Jong In continue de l'aimer et n'ait pas changé d'option à propos de lui.

Toutefois, Jong In avait beau l'ignorer, être en quête philosophique auprès de pilotes anonymes, la guerre n'était plus proche d'être déclarée. Elle était proche d'éclater.

* * *

_Song: Danger~Tae Min_

Jong In et lui étaient à nouveau unis. Cette fois, Tae Min était en Jong In, ce dernier gémissant son plaisir sans vergogne sous lui. Il baisait son torse, soulevait ses cuisses et s'enfonçait en lui plus profondément. Leurs lèvres se liaient, leurs souffles se mélangeaient, et alors que tout aurait pu être parfait, ça ne l'était pas. Ce n'était plus comme avant. Tae Min en voulait toujours à Jong In de ne pas s'impliquer, Jong In n'était pas con et le réalisait, mais il s'appliquait à faire comme si de rien était. Ils parlaient, s'aimaient, mais passaient à côté des choses importantes, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les évoquer ensemble, ne pouvaient plus évoquer leur avenir, et ça bouffait petit à petit Tae Min. Les semaines se passaient sans arrangement. Un jour, il faudrait que cette tension explose, mais Tae Min n'osait pas la faire exploser. Il avait peur que ça signifie la fin de ce qu'ils avaient s'ils en arrivaient là, il avait peur qu'ils soient incapables de passer outre et que ça les sépare. Ces pensées lui serrant le cœur, Tae Min baisa tendrement la bouche de Jong In. Ce dernier voulut approfondir le baiser, mais il se dégagea :

« Jjong, tu m'aimes ? »

Jong In eut l'air surpris.

« Bien sûr que oui, Min. Pourquoi ? »

Tae Min refoula un gémissement de plaisir, ses mouvements se précisant, Jong In se resserrant autour de son sexe.

« Comme ça. J'ai envie de l'entendre. »

Jong In lui sourit.

« Et toi, tu m'aimes ?

—Tellement. »

Tae Min étouffa son nouveau gémissement. C'était bien pour ça qu'il avait si mal. Jong In attira sa bouche à la sienne. Ils lièrent leurs peaux, leurs langues, puis le brun plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Vas-y plus fort, Tae Min. Je veux te sentir au fond de moi. Défonce-moi. »

Tae Min aurait pu rougir sous cette formulation si perverse et ce parler pour le moins cochon, mais il ne put qu'acquiescer. Jong In le voulait souvent brutalement, en ce moment. Ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, ils prenaient autant de plaisir dans un sexe tendre que dans un rapport sexuel plus bestial. De temps à autre, ça pouvait même être sympa, d'être un peu plus animal qu'à l'accoutumée. Il agrippa fermement les hanches de Jong In, ce dernier tenant ses propres jambes, et tout en l'embrassant furieusement, son bassin prit une cadence soutenue. Jong In ne tarda pas à gémir dans leurs baisers. Tae Min était brutal, comme il le voulait. Il sentait que son orgasme était proche d'arriver. Mais en vérité, il était désespéré.

Peu importe les mots d'amours, le sexe lent ou passionné, ce n'était plus comme avant, ça ne le serait jamais. Jong In et lui avaient beau être physiquement reliés et s'apporter du plaisir, ils n'étaient plus unis.

* * *

Bien sûr, cette scène n'était pas un cas isolé. Ils eurent plein d'autres moments de ce genre, d'intimité physique mais reclus émotionnellement. Aucune réelle avancée face à leur problème relationnel. Pourtant, ce jour-là, alors que Jong In lui avait fait tendrement l'amour à sa demande, Tae Min décida de pousser le dialogue et d'amener Jong In à s'exprimer. Il fallait qu'ils parlent. Jong In venait de se retirer de lui. Tae Min se rendit à la salle de bain et se nettoya. Quand il ressortit, il alla s'assoir aux côtés de son amant, et croisa les bras. Jong In remarqua qu'il y avait un problème. Tae Min ne resta pas ainsi éternellement. Il parla :

« Faut qu'on discute, sérieusement. »

Jong In haussa les épaules, les sourcils froncés.

« Pourquoi t'as un visage si grave ? »

Tae Min soupira.

« Jjong, j'veux pas m'énerver. Mais tu sais très bien pourquoi mon visage est grave. Y a une guerre, en ce moment. Toi, t'en as rien à foutre et tu veux pas participer, mais moi j'suis dedans. Bien sûr que j'ai un air grave. »

Jong In observa un silence de quelques secondes.

« Tu veux encore me convaincre de participer ? »

Tae Min avança une main, qu'il agita tout en parlant, dans un geste d'emphase, montrant qu'il prenait des gants et concédait à son homologue son point de vue.

« Jong In, je comprends pourquoi tu refuses de te battre. On en a déjà parlé plein de fois, tu dis les mêmes choses, et moi aussi. Je suppose que ça sera encore le cas aujourd'hui. Mais je ne comprends pas que tu restes sans rien faire devant ce qui se passe, c'est grave. Jong In, tu veux vraiment pas reconsidérer tes positions ? »

Jong In plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tae Min, je veux pas m'énerver non plus. On vient de faire l'amour, c'était super, et je t'aime. »

Tae Min eut envie de lui gueuler que ce n'était pas la putain de question, et que non, pour lui, ce n'était pas super avec ce qui se passait entre eux. Jong In s'illusionnait sur le fait que tout allait bien, qu'il suffisait seulement de se faire à l'idée de ne pas partager le même combat, mais Tae Min n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Jong In ignorant ses tremblements internes, il poursuivait :

« Je comprends que t'aies du mal avec ce que je fais.

—Tant mieux. »

Tae Min s'était fait plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu originellement. Jong In arrêta son regard sur lui.

« Mais, » il continuait, « c'est comme ça. Je peux pas, je peux pas. C'est tout. Accepte-le, ou ça ne sera pas possible.

—Comment tu peux t'en foutre de tous ceux que tu connais, de ton monde ?

—Ce n'est pas mon monde. C'est un monde de Jedis.

—Un monde de Jedis dans lequel tu as grandi ! » Tae Min haussait la voix. Il se radoucit. « Jong, t'es pas obligé de combattre en tant que Jedi. Tu peux te battre en civile, avoir des armes. Tu peux protéger cette planète. »

Jong In soupira à s'en fendre l'âme.

« Min, j'en ai aucune envie. Pas pour ne pas protéger les gens, s'il n'y avait que moi et qu'on était en sous-effectif, je serai d'accord. Seulement, vous allez avoir des renforts, j'ai rien à foutre là-dedans, et j'aime pas les combats. J'ai pas envie de me battre. »

Tae Min hocha la tête. Il pouvait adhérer à ça, il pouvait être d'accord…

« Mais tu fais partie du village. Tout le monde aide, tout le monde fait quelque chose, sauf toi.

—Je ne suis pas tout le monde. »

Il ricanait. Tae Min leva les yeux au ciel, ça il le voyait bien, qu'il était pas tout le monde. Jong In reprit :

« Justement, en parlant de guerre. T'as pas mieux à faire que me bassiner les oreilles avec tes sermons ? »

Tae Min ouvrit la bouche, choqué. Jong In ne l'envoyait jamais chier si ouvertement.

« Jjong, j'aime pas comment tu me parles, là. »

Jong In riait encore.

« Je plaisantais, Min. »

Lui tirant la langue, il lui donna une claque dans le dos. Tae Min n'y croyait pas trop, à son excuse de plaisanterie, ou en tout cas, comme la plus part des blagues de Jong In, elle ne le faisait absolument pas marrer.

« La situation prête pas à rire. J'aime pas ton attitude. »

Jong In enfila son t-shirt à la hâte, suivit de son caleçon, et vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Il lui baisa le front.

« Tu sais bien ce que je pense de tout ça, bébé. »

Tae Min grogna. Il n'aimait pas la tendance qu'avait Jong In à utiliser les mots sirupeux et autres conneries affectives quand il voyait qu'il s'énervait réellement. Il ne s'y laissa pas tromper.

« Tu sais ce que j'en pense aussi, moi. »

Jong In lui donna un autre baiser.

« Je sais. Mais on peut rien y faire. On pense pas pareil, c'est tout. Respecte mes convictions et moi je respecte les tiennes. »

Tae Min n'aimait pas non plus cette façon de le mettre dans la position de celui qui ne respectait pas l'autre et voulait lui imposer ses envies. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si faux. Peut-être que c'était lui qui abusait un peu en insistant pour qu'il aide, en le lui rabâchant. Mais il trouvait que l'indifférence de Jong In pour la liberté des peuples de Mrak était mauvaise. Il n'aimait pas le fait que Jong In soit ainsi, alors que ce n'était pas son comportement avant. Il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Tout bonnement.

Tae Min choisit, encore une fois, de se laisser aller avec Jong In pour passer une soirée normale en amoureux, avec des moments de tendresses. Sachant qu'il aurait du boulot demain et qu'il s'entraînerait toute la journée, il pouvait s'accorder au moins ça.

* * *

Jong In et Tae Min étaient de sortie avec leurs amis, aujourd'hui. Six jours s'étaient passées depuis la discussion qu'ils avaient magnifiquement avortées, et s'ils continuaient de faire semblant que tout allait bien, la tension sur Mrak était palpable. Tous se demandaient quand les soldats impériaux allaient attaquer. Rien n'était à l'horizon. Et au lieu d'être rassurant, c'était d'autant plus stressant, tous ne pensaient qu'à ça. Bien évidemment, c'était le centre de la conversation des jeunes garçons. Ils n'étaient cependant pas qu'entre hommes. Jong Dae était venu avec Sun Gyu, qu'il tenait contre lui, cette dernière étant terrorisée. Min Seok était au bras de Tae Yeon, avec qui il sortait depuis déjà un mois. Tae Yeon n'avait pas peur, elle avait même parlé au père de Tae Min dans le but de recevoir son enseignement de l'art des Jedis. Elle ne voulait pas être incapable et savoir maitriser la force. C'était rare venant d'une femme, sur Mrak du moins. De ça, Tae Min était donc impressionné. Parmi les autres, Chan Yeol et Min Ho venaient d'une famille de Jedi, alors ils seraient eux aussi présents au combat. Ki Bum, Jong Hyun et Jin Ki n'étaient pas Jedis, mais comme Tae Yeon, ils souhaitaient apprendre. Yi Xing et Tao également. Bien sûr, ils ne seraient pas prêts pour le combat, s'il arrivait prochainement, mais s'ils étaient capables d'utiliser la force à son minimum, ça serait déjà ça. Plus la force de la lumière était partagée par un groupe d'individu uni, plus elle renforçait celle des autres. Baek Hyeon, Kyung Su, Jun Myun, Se Hun, Jong Dae et Min Seok comptaient aider à cacher les civils, et participer également à la bataille en se munissant de pistolet lasers. Ils sauraient bien se débrouiller eux aussi. Ji Min et Him Cham, qui devaient venir les rejoindre plus tard, avaient également promis d'aider.

Tous étaient investis.

Sauf Jong In. Et c'était bien ce que finit par lui faire Baek Hyeon.

« T'as pas l'impression d'être un peu pas avec nous, Jjong ? »

Son ton était taquin, Baek Hyeon étant quelqu'un qui aimait taquiner, mais il cachait le reproche sous-jacent. Min Ho et Jun Myun croisèrent les bras, ayant le réflexe de lui jeter un regard courroucé. Baek Hyeon n'était pas le seul parmi le groupe, en dehors de Tae Min, à déprécier l'attitude du brun à la peau foncée. Tae Min serra les dents. Devant lui, Jong In se retenait de s'énerver et de partir en sucette, parce qu'il l'aimait et ne voulait pas partir dans un processus de disputes violentes avec lui. En revanche, Tae Min savait aussi qu'il pouvait facilement être irritable et s'énerver lorsque d'autres faisaient allusion à son manque d'investissement. Se Hun et Ki Bum s'alliaient déjà pour faire des remarques plus ou moins subtiles, Jong Hyun se joignant à eux comme il suivait généralement les avis de Ki Bum. D'ailleurs, Ki Bum et Jong Hyun avaient récemment avoué leur relation, comme quoi, Jong In et Tae Min n'étaient pas les seuls. Cela dit, ce n'était pas le problème en ce moment, Tae Min y pensait juste en s'égarant dans cette tendance qu'à l'âme humaine à la digression.

Les filles se tendirent un peu en regardant Jong In fusiller Baek Hyeon du regard. Avec ses yeux plissés, Kyung Su les scrutaient tous, en quête craintive de l'éclatement de la bulle de tension qui venait d'être gonflée.

« J'peux savoir ce que tu veux dire, Baek ? »

Jong In répondait calmement, pour le moment. Tae Min voulut intervenir, mais comme un grand, Baek Hyeon enfonça le clou.

« Je veux dire qu'on est tous préoccupé par la guerre prochaine, et que toi, tu t'en bats les couilles. »

Ça avait le mérite d'être direct. Jong In eut un visage neutre, mais une voix encolérée sortit de sa bouche :

« Y a déjà Tae Min qui me les brasse avec ça, tu vas pas t'y mettre ? »

Tae Min fronça les sourcils.

« J'te brasse rien, Jong In. Tu calmes ta joie. Sérieux, commence pas à t'énerver. »

Jong In soupira.

« Je m'énerve pas. J'dis juste à notre pote de pas me casser les couilles. C'est tout. »

Tae Yeon eut un rire nerveux et s'agita sur son assise, sa main se passant dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

« Bon, euh, peut-être qu'on devrait recommander des boissons ? »

Ils n'étaient pas loin d'un petit bar où ils avaient déjà passé commande tout à l'heure, et elle avait raison, des rafraichissements leur auraient fait du bien. Cependant, personne ne lui répondit. Tae Min se tourna vers Jong In.

« Jjong, je t'ai déjà expliqué que j'étais pas le seul à pas comprendre ton attitude. Au lieu de prendre la mouche, comprends que tout le monde ne capte pas que tu nous laisses dans la merde. Alors leur parle pas comme ça. »

Ok, peut-être que Tae Min profitait du fait que ses amis étaient là pour glisser cette remarque. C'était puéril et stupide, il ne voulait pas étaler leur linge sale en public, mais comme le sujet de cette dispute concernait tout le monde, il jugeait cette scène excusable. Jong In avait une cannette de boisson gazeuse venue importée de la planète Corellia qu'il but d'une traite. Une espèce de fruit exotique très piquant. Tae Min en était fan également. Jong In les toisa.

« Si faut que je m'explique encore, on va le faire. J'suis dans mon camp à moi. Dans celui de personne d'autre. La lumière n'est pas si blanche. C'est tout. Vous êtes contents, tant mieux. Vous y êtes pas, vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre. Bonne journée. »

Il se leva et s'apprêta à partir, mais Tao le rattrapa par le bras. Tae Min avait les yeux écarquillés, la tête baissée, se sentant, quant à lui, très blessé de son comportement. Tao était en colère.

« Tu vas pas te tirer comme ça ? »

Jong In se dégagea brutalement. Se Hun s'était levé au renfort de Tao, soutenant son meilleur ami. Jong In ricana.

« J'me barre quand je veux. Tae Min, tu viens ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Après ça, Tae Min n'avait aucune envie de le suivre gentiment comme un petit chien suivant son maître bien aimé. Non, Tae Min ne comprenait pas le comportement de Jong In. Il ne pouvait pas adhérer à un comportement qu'il jugeait abject, égoïste, ignoble, et hautain. Pourquoi Jong In changeait ? Pourquoi Jong In agissait-il ainsi ?

« Tae Min. »

Jong In répéta son nom, plus autoritaire. Tae Min se leva, mais pas pour le suivre. Il était temps qu'il ait un peu d'aplomb. Quand ils étaient gosses, il était un leader, et même maintenant, il n'était pas ce mec qui fermait sa gueule dans la peur de contrarier son petit-ami et éviter les disputes. Il ne voulait pas le devenir, du moins. Il avait beau l'aimer, ça ne justifiait pas tout. Il toisa Jong In.

« Je t'ai dit plusieurs fois ce que je pensais, Jjong. Je suis d'accord avec eux. T'abuses. Et putain, t'as pas à nous parler comme ça sous prétexte qu'on te dit notre façon de penser. Si t'es pas content, c'est toi qui peux aller te faire foutre. »

Un murmure s'éleva parmi leurs amis. Ils étaient choqués de les voir se parler comme ça, eux qui s'entendaient toujours si bien et ne se disputaient que très rarement, ou pas devant eux, du moins. Jong In était aussi surpris qu'eux.

« Bon… Très bien, Min. Tu viendras me voir quand tu seras calmé, j'suppose. »

Jong In partit alors. Tae Min ne le suivit définitivement pas. Il eut la sensation déchirante que quelque chose entre eux venait de se finir. Mais c'était déjà fini depuis quelques temps… Tae Min n'aimait pas sa suffisance ni sa façon de réagir. Et il était trop en colère pour s'attrister. Tao s'approcha de lui. Il lui tendit les bras pour un câlin. Tae Min accepta en riant. Il sourit. Tao avait un comportement plutôt mignon en voulant lui remonter le moral, ce qui marcha. Quelques secondes. Tae Min se rassit ensuite avec ses amis.

« Tae Min, j'suis désolé d'avoir foutu la merde. »

C'était Baek Hyeon. Tae Min secoua la tête.

« Non, je comprends. Je pensais que si on s'y mettait tous, il comprendrait, mais il est vraiment borné. J'imagine qu'on peut rien y faire. Désolé, les gars. »

Tous lui lançaient des regards compatissants. Il resta avec ses amis un bon moment, s'inquiétant pour sa relation avec Jong In. Malheureusement, ils avaient de beaucoup plus gros chats à fouetter.

* * *

Tae Min et Jong In s'étaient réconciliés trois jours plus tard. Jong In avait fait le premier pas, cette fois, comprenant que Tae Min ne voudrait pas lui adresser la parole sans excuses. En revanche, il avait catégoriquement refusé de présenter des excuses à tout le monde, ce que Tae Min lui avait allégrement reproché. Ils avaient convenu que Jong In s'excuserait plus tard, quand sa colère serait complètement redescendue, et Jong In lui avait demandé de lui pardonner. Il avait, pour sa part, simplement argué qu'il en avait eu marre de voir ses choix remis en question et qu'il n'y ait personne pour vouloir comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Tae Min ne s'était pas démonté ce coup-ci. Il avait dit, en substance, que le souci n'était pas de comprendre, il n'était pas con, il comprenait, mais il n'acceptait pas ça comme un argument suffisant pour lui. Il trouvait injuste que Jong In prévoit de les laisser gérer ça sans aider alors que ses camarades pourraient tomber au combat, que ce n'était pas un jeu. Ils s'étaient ensuite violemment disputés. Tae Min avait menacé de rompre. Sa volonté fondant comme neige au soleil quand Jong In avait demandé si c'était ce qu'il voulait vraiment, à deux doigts de pleurer. Tae Min avait dit qu'il voulait que Jong In s'implique et arrête de réagir avec tant de froideur exagérée et d'indifférence.

Jong In avait répondu qu'il n'en serait pas capable. Tae Min s'en rendait compte. Ils avaient tous deux pleuré. Tae Min en avait été plutôt heureux. De manière tout à fait curieuse, il préférait que Jong In pleure, qu'il ait une émotion, plutôt qu'il soit en colère ou caché derrière son indolence. Ils avaient fini par s'embrasser, se rendant tout deux bien compte qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à concilier leurs opinions s'ils s'entêtaient chacun et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à ne pas s'entêter. Dans une attente désespérée pour la communion et la réconciliation, ils avaient à nouveau couché ensemble. Tae Min se rendait compte que le sexe devenait leur seule façon de fonctionner, de régler les conflits, et c'était dommage qu'ils en soient arrivé là. Ils ne le faisaient plus réellement par envie, par désir pur et physique, mais pour combler le vide que leur incapacité à communiquer, à avancer ensemble générait. Ça le rendait malheureux. En un sens, la relation que Jong In et lui avaient maintenant l'étouffait. Elle le faisait se sentir mal. Seulement, il ne voulait pas arrêter. Il aimait Jong In.

Ce n'était pas plus facile à cause des sentiments. Si Tae Min n'avait pas été Tae Min, il aurait pu se satisfaire de la proximité corporelle, de l'amour présent malgré le bât qui blesse. Jong In et lui ne pouvaient pas communiquer autrement par les gestes, ça ne passait que comme ça, mais il leur restait au moins ça. Sauf que Tae Min ne pouvait pas se satisfaire d'une relation artificielle. Il voulait Jong In, mais pas comme ça. Il voulait arranger les choses. Dans sa jeunesse et son inexpérience, il ne savait pas comment faire. Ne savait pas quels mots employer pour remuer son petit-ami. Quels mots lui feraient prendre conscience que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien. Quels mots le sortiraient de son entêtement. Tae Min était perdu. Le dialogue était rompu. Il le cherchait par bribes, et en attendant, il ne lui restait que le langage du corps et de l'amour pour que Jong In reste un peu sien.

Jong In était sûrement aux prises avec le même genre de pensées, car pendant qu'ils firent l'amour, il pleura lui aussi. Ils ne cessèrent de pleurer en s'unissant, le plaisir ne les emportant qu'à moitié.

* * *

_Song: Monster~Exo_

_Si vis pacem, para bellum._

_*Si tu veux la paix, prépare la guerre._

Quelques semaines supplémentaires, et les choses bougèrent enfin. L'on détecta l'arrivée imminente de vaisseaux en orbite.

La rumeur fut colportée en un rien de temps.

Mrak subirait une attaque, prochainement.

Tae Min, ainsi que toute la population, de villages en villages, était paniqué. Quelques Wookies qui vivaient là depuis quelques années étaient repartis, ainsi que d'autres espèces, comme des Clawdite et des Ewok. Ils quittaient le navire, comme il s'agissait là d'une guerre qui concernait majoritairement les humains. Pas qu'il n'y ait que les humains qui soient des Jedis, mais c'était le cas des natifs de cette planète. Les autres espèces civiles qui vivaient là et n'avaient pas de connexion avec la force se cachaient, mais la plus part partaient. Tous savaient que ce qui était arrivé à Jakku, détruite car elle refusait de rallier le système de l'Empire. Personne n'en voulait à ceux qui prenaient peur et fuyaient, ils n'étaient pas là depuis le début, et une guerre entre les deux versants de la force, ça donnait toujours quelque chose de difficile vivre. Contrairement à Jong In qui était humain, et aurait dû donc se sentir fondamentalement marqué par la guerre qui rongerait bientôt son espèce, bousillerait les siens. Ce n'était pas le cas. Quoique Tae Min lui dise, ça ne serait jamais le cas.

La relation de Tae Min et Jong In battait furieusement de l'aile dans ces conditions. Jong In refusait de plier, refusait de se battre et d'aider à cette guerre. Il n'était ni pour les bons ni pour les mauvais. Il était contre cette bataille, mais comme il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher, il choisissait de l'ignorer et s'obstinait à ne pas être concerné. Tae Min refusait son indifférence, n'adhérait pas à ses discours pacificateurs, car c'était trop tard. On pouvait vouloir la paix quand elle était encore là ou quand elle était à gagner. Mais pour la gagner, il fallait se battre.

Aussi simplement que ça.

Jong In ne partageait pas son avis.

Tae Min avait l'impression que Jong In et lui ne partageaient plus rien.

Il n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu. Il n'était plus ce garçon bon, gentil derrière sa timidité. La timidité s'était muée en froideur, la froideur s'était faite amie de l'indifférence, et quand l'indifférence s'éclipsait, elle laissait place à la colère. La colère apportait une rancœur, qui risquait de se transformer en haine. Tae Min ne voulait pas que Jong In soit haineux. Mais celui qui était haineux, c'était plutôt lui. Il était dégoûté, littéralement, quand il pensait à toutes ces années ensemble, cette amitié, cet amour… Tout avait toujours été parfait entre eux. Comme écrit par un artiste idéaliste, comme inventé pour faire rêver et jalouser les rêveurs face aux nuances grisâtres de la vie réaliste. L'artiste changeait brutalement de bord, il avait pris son virage sur un banzaï sadique, et ce con leur faisait tellement de mal que Tae Min avait la haine. Le destin, leur destin, quiconque le tenait entre ses pattes, n'avait pas le droit de les briser ainsi.

Peut-être que c'était juste la vie. Une histoire de karma. Une histoire de trop plein de bonheur, arrivé de bonne heure, qui repartait car c'était son heure. Pour traduire, c'était simple : ils avaient été trop heureux, fallait bien que ça finisse par merder quelque part. Ça merdait tardivement, et pas qu'un peu.

Tae Min n'avait plus confiance en la vie, plus confiance en rien. Il avait peur. La crainte le bouffait de tout côté, elle implosait en lui, sous de multiples formes, de multiples facettes.

Il allait chez Jong In, en ce moment même. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'ils n'en viendraient pas encore à faire l'amour de faute de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à se dire. Tae Min adorait le sexe, le plaisir, l'orgasme, la proximité physique, la tendresse du rapport avec son petit-ami… Mais merde, il ne voulait pas que ça ne soit que ça, il n'en pouvait plus, que ça ne soit que ça. Et chaque fois qu'ils parlaient, chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient la bouche pour se dire autre chose qu'un 'je t'aime' pathétique ou sortir une langue taquine, ça partait en dispute. Ça dégénérait violemment. Ils finissaient à pleurer, se blessant et se heurtant l'un à l'autre.

Si Tae Min cessait d'être aveugle, ouvrait les yeux en acceptant de reconnaître ce qu'il verrait, il comprendrait ceci : Jong In et lui, ça ne marchait plus. Autant en tant qu'amis qu'en tant qu'amant. C'était ce qui faisait le plus mal. Tout avait été parfait entre eux pendant plus de douze ans, ils avaient traversé une période instable pendant deux autres années, et maintenant, ce n'était plus possible. Ils n'avaient pas remonté la pente. Ils l'avaient dévalé en arrière. La chute venait de briser les os du squelette de leur relation. Un cadavre décharné, sec, morbide. Dans ses instants de lucidité, et de douleur les plus farouches, Tae Min pleurait son amitié avec Jong In comme si elle n'était plus seulement un cadavre figuratif, fictif.

En attendant, la guerre éclaterait dans un peu moins de trois jours.

Toquant à la porte de son petit-ami, Tae Min patientait, affichant un sourire faux, de mise, le froid des nuits Mrakiennes lui mordant le cou. Ses sentiments étaient compliqués. Autant il haïssait la situation, ce que sa relation avec Jong In était devenue, autant il voulait simplement un baiser, être câliné, sans qu'ils ne parlent, mais être serré dans ses bras comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Tae Min n'aimait pas être ainsi partagé. Ça l'irritait.

Jong In ouvrit la porte.

« Min ! »

Son exclamation était surprise.

« Je t'attendais pas. »

Tae Min força encore sur le sourire.

« Je voulais te voir. J'peux entrer ? Tu fais quelque chose de particulier ce soir ? »

Jong In hocha la tête, puis répondit 'non'. Tae Min entra. Il nota que Jong In avait quand même l'air tendu. Ce qui était inhabituel, qu'il le soit si ouvertement. Ils baisèrent leurs lèvres, rapidement. Jong In lui proposa de quoi boire, et Tae Min remarqua quelque chose qui le déstabilisa hautement sur le canapé de Jong In. Un sac. Avec des affaires pleines. Tae Min pointa le sac du doigt.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Jong In soupira.

« Je comptais passer te voir tout à l'heure, en fait. Je pars dans quelques heures. »

Tae Min se sentit s'insurger. En même temps, il ne comprenait rien.

« Tu pars ? Mais Jjong, on va être en guerre ! »

Jong In sourit amèrement.

« Je sais bien que tu ne me comprends pas et que tu es malheureux avec moi. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, Min, et si je le fais, c'est aussi pour toi. »

Tae Min s'étouffa avec sa salive. Il protesta :

« Merci de te rendre compte que tu me fais du mal et de ne même pas en parler avec moi avant de décider de te tirer, génial ! Je veux rester avec toi ! On arrive pu à communiquer, c'est vrai, et je sais pas comment faire, mais y a des solutions moins radicales, merde ! »

Jong In soupira.

« Tu es trop optimiste, Min. C'est pas que je veux pas rester avec toi. Je veux pas te faire du mal.

—Et la guerre, t'en fais quoi ?

—C'est aussi pour ça que je me barre.

—Tu fuis comme un lâche.

—Absolument pas. Je n'ai juste rien à voir là-dedans, et comme je choisis de te laisser mener ta vie et de mener la mienne, je m'en vais.

—Putain, c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ?! »

Tae Min n'allait pas accepter ça.

« Tu peux pas me laisser, Jjong. On s'était toujours promis de rester ensemble, on s'était promis de…

—On était des gosses, Tae Min. Fallait bien te douter qu'on risquait de pas rester ensemble toute notre vie et qu'en grandissant, nos chemins pourraient se séparer. Ça arrive. »

Tae Min serra les poings. Il avait la boule au ventre et envie de fondre en larmes. Il ne le ferait pas. Comment Jong In pouvait dire ça ? Oui, ça arrivait. Mais aux autres, putain. Pas à eux.

« Jjong, merde… ! Tu m'aimes pu, c'est ça ?

—Si, je t'aime encore. »

Tae Min ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il le laisser s'il l'aimait ? Il l'agrippa par le bras, désespérément anéanti.

« Alors reste pour moi. On va trouver un moyen de communiquer, on va surmonter la difficulté.

—Comment ? Tu passes ton temps à me reprocher mes convictions, nos amis sont de ton côté, personne ne me soutient et ne me comprend.

—On va parler. On va forcément trouver comment…

—Non, Min.

—Tu ne crois plus en nous. Tu ne m'aimes plus, avoue-le ! »

Jong In grogna :

« L'amour ne fait pas tout. Ça me fait mal à moi aussi.

—T'as l'air vachement triste, ouais. »

Jong In haussa les épaules.

« Me crois pas si tu veux. J'essaie juste d'être fort. Tu sais pas ce que je ressens. » Une lueur de tristesse transperça son regard sombre. « Je veux pas qu'on s'engueule. Mais s'il faut que je sois brutal et que tu me détestes pour que tu puisses passer à autre chose, je peux faire en sorte que ça se passe comme ça. »

Tae Min se pinça l'arête du nez, largement dépassé par la situation. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire, mais il était outré par l'attitude de Jong In.

« Tu dis que tu veux mon bien, mais en fait, tu t'en branles. T'es encore égoïste. Putain, Jong In, tu déconnes ? Tu peux pas faire ça. »

Jong In attrapa la main de Tae Min. Il caressa sa joue.

« Je peux, Min. Et je vais le faire. Je suis désolé. Ce n'est ni de ta faute ni de la mienne. On ne s'entend plus, on arrive plus à surmonter nos opinions. Peut-être que si on se recroise un jour, et qu'on a grandi tous les deux, on pourra recommencer ? Ce serait cool. »

Puis il ricana.

« Tu vois, moi aussi je me laisse aveugler par mes sentiments et j'imagine des trucs cons. »

Tae Min remarqua que le tour de ses yeux était rougi. Si Jong In faiblissait, peut-être qu'il pourrait le convaincre. Il eut l'espoir.

« On a pas à faire ça, » tenta-t-il, « on a pas à faire ça. On peut très bien apprendre à se tolérer. Faut juste trouver comment communiquer. Si on fait des efforts, si on croit en nous… Jong, Je t'aime. Je t'aime, putain. Me laisse pas. »

Tae Min le regardait avec des yeux si tristes qu'il vit Jong In baisser les siens et se mordre la langue. Il faisait ça, quand ils étaient petits, avant de lui céder. Ce ne serait pas le cas aujourd'hui, néanmoins. Cette rupture, c'était bien ce qui brisait Tae Min, avait une atmosphère de radicale.

« Je veux croire en nous. Mais ce n'est pas le seul problème. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ça va au-delà, y a la guerre. Je veux pas être sur une planète en guerre. Et comme je sais très bien que tu refuseras de partir avec moi… Peut-être qu'on se reverra, Tae Min. J'aimerais que ça se passe comme ça. Alors ne m'en veux pas. »

Jong In se retourna, ferma son sac et partit en direction de la porte. Tae Min l'en empêcha, lui sautant sur le dos et les faisant tous deux s'écrouler au sol, la tête de son amant cognant méchamment par terre. Jong In grimaça de douleur. Tae Min fut tenté de s'excuser, mais il ne le fit pas.

« Je te laisserais pas partir. Pas comme ça.

—C'est trop tard, Min. J'ai une longue marche à faire, alors évite de me blesser. »

Tae Min fut abasourdi.

« T'y vas pas en vaisseau ?

—Non. On vient me chercher. »

Le blond s'étrangla. 'On'. C'était qui, ce putain de 'on' ?

« Jong In… Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?

—Tu te rappelles du pilote dont je te parlais ? Je pars avec lui. »

À nouveau, l'apocalypse interne de Tae Min lui donna envie de vomir et un violent regain de haine. Ce n'était pas possible. Simplement pas possible. Il avait l'impression de comprendre.

« Tu me trompes, Jjong ? Ce pilote, tu baises avec lui ? »

Sa voix était sortie étranglée de sa gorge. Jong In éclata de rire.

« Non, absolument pas. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu crois. C'est juste que je sais qu'il ne me contraindra à rien, du moins au début, et qu'il faut que je parte.

—Tu vas laisser le vaisseau de Kwang Ho ? C'est ton héritage.

—Je sais. Mais ce vaisseau sera bon pour la casse dans quelques années, et j'imagine que tu en feras bon usage en attendant. »

Tae Min renforça son emprise quand Jong In voulut le retourner.

« J'peux pas accepter. Un héritage, ça se donne pas.

—Tant pis, il deviendra une pièce de collection, alors. Min, laisse-moi partir. »

L'emprise de Tae Min faiblit, mais il s'effondra contre le dos de Jong In, son corps tremblant. Les mains de Jong In se posèrent sur ses hanches, avec douceur. Il ne chercha pas à l'ôter brutalement ni à lui faire du mal. Au contraire, il le caressa. À travers ce geste, Tae Min ressentait l'amour encore vivant, encore là. Ça faisait si mal que Jong In le laisse malgré ça… Tae Min ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi ça prenait cette tournure ? Pourquoi Jong In et lui avaient-ils changés ? Pourquoi Jong In réagissait ainsi ?

« Je veux pas que tu partes. Je veux pas que tu me laisses. »

Jong In caressa plus doucement.

« Une part de moi ne veut pas non plus. Je t'aime. Mais je sais qu'il le faut. Tu seras plus heureux. Et moi aussi, sans doute. Ce qu'on a vécu, c'était beau, c'était génial, mais ça touche à sa fin. Faut savoir l'accepter. En luttant contre l'évidence, on va se détruire et se détester, j'veux pas ça. Steuplais, Min, comprends mon point de vue à moi, pour une fois. »

Tae Min trembla, une larme coulant de l'un de ses yeux, puis de l'autre.

« Je comprends ton point de vue… J'ai toujours compris, mais Jjong… Je veux pas… Je veux pas… ! »

Jong In rit. De sa face contre terre, de profil, Tae Min voyait son sourire.

« Tu es tellement têtu. J'aime ça. Min, laisse-moi me lever. »

Impuissant, Tae Min glissa alors, laissant le corps de Jong In se lever. Jong In lui tendit la main pour qu'il se redresse à son tour. Tae Min tremblait encore. Il déglutit difficilement.

« J'peux venir avec toi ? Rencontrer ce pilote. Je me tire après. »

Jong In secoua la tête.

« C'est une mauvaise idée. Je préfère te laisser là, ça vaut mieux. Au revoir, Tae Min. »

Tae Min se sentit mou. Détruit.

Toute sa volonté. Tout son être. Toutes ses passions, ses désirs, ses besoins, tout était volé. Jong In le dénudait. Jong In partait, emportait tout. Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, le brun lui donna un baiser. Doux, long. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras. Ils le faisaient sans doute pour la dernière fois. Tae Min ne pleurait pas. Il sanglotait. Sans larmes. Mais avec les mêmes bruits compulsifs et hoquets répétitifs.

Jong In finit par partir. Mais Tae Min prit une résolution. Il attendit quelques minutes, et suivit son amant. Il ne le laisserait pas partir sans savoir avec qui et où il allait. Tant pis s'il voyait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir, comme découvrir que Jong In avait bel et bien un autre petit-ami, mais il voulait le voir. Le suivre.

Alors il suivit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre !
> 
> Ca se gâte, et ça ne fait que commencer :p.
> 
> Review ? ^^
> 
> N'hésitez pas !


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist : I don't Wanna Live Forever - Zayn ft. Taylor Swift, Chase Me - Dreamcatcher, Not Today - BTS, Sayonara Hitori - Taemin, Dreamcatcher - Goodnight
> 
> C'est la dernière partie ! :D
> 
> Enjoy :D !

Ils avaient marchés longtemps. Tae Min gardait une longue distance, faisant attention à ne pas être vu, et Jong In ne se doutait de rien, avançant à vive allure. Ils arrivaient presque au début des plaines de sables au milieu des roches, quand un vaisseau arriva et se posa non loin de là où Jong In était rendu.

Tae Min reconnut ce vaisseau, quand bien même il faisait nuit.

C'était un vaisseau de l'armée impériale. Un petit, un vaisseau pour deux pilotes, mais ce type qui venait chercher Jong In, cette personne, c'était un membre de l'armée impériale. Tae Min ne réfléchit pas. Il arriva au pas de course, alors que Jong In et l'homme échangeaient des salutations. Tae Min reconnut cet homme en s'approchant. C'était celui qui avait révélé la vérité à Jong In. Le responsable de ses tourments.

Tae Min était encore plus paumé, mais sa bouche réagit avant son intelligence.

Tae Min hurla.

« Jong In ! »

Jong In se retourna à l'entente de son nom.

Tae Min arriva à la hauteur du brun, et dans une colère noire, il frappa Jong In. Habituellement, Tae Min n'aurait jamais été du genre à lever la main sur son amant, ne se mettait jamais si en colère. Mais putain, il lui avait menti. Il partait avec l'ennemi, il avait trahi. Il passait du côté obscur. Et Tae Min n'avait rien vu ! Tae Min arrivait trop tard ! Jong In avait osé lui mentir. Ce que le blond voyait, c'était à quel point il était perdu, et il voulait le sauver. Même si pour ça, ça voulait dire lui esquinter un peu la gueule. Il n'en revenait pas. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse partir dans ces conditions. Véritablement hors de question.

Jong In se releva, et se tint la joue. Son nez saignait un peu. Tae Min n'y avait pas été de main morte, avec la rage.

« Comment t'oses, » cracha-t-il, « comment t'oses me faire ça ?

—Mon nez te retourne la question, Min. »

Il portait la main devant son nez, la retirant tâchée de sang, et appuya sa blessure. Il avait mal. Tae Min hurla :

« C'est pas drôle, merde ! Comment tu peux faire ça ?! Tu trahis, tu pars avec l'ennemi ! Tu nous laisse dans la merde, tu refusais de te battre à nos côtés, pour te barrer avec ceux qui nous attaquent ! »

Il pointait le soldat du doigt. Soldat qui restait en retrait, les regardant simplement se disputer, sans émotion particulière apparente. Jong In nia.

« J'me bats pas à leurs côtés, ils le savent. Je viens simplement pour en apprendre plus sur le côté obscur, en guise de recherche, dirons-nous. Je me fiche des combats, et je suis là en touriste. S'ils essaient de me contraindre à quelque chose, ils devront me tuer.

—T'es sérieux, putain ?! »

Tae Min était ulcéré. Il avait l'impression, en substance, d'être pris pour un con. Monsieur jouait peut-être les touristes, mais les soldats impériaux ne venaient pas sur Mrak pour visiter les foutues dunes et voir le grand océan, bordel ! Jong In était sans émotion, lui aussi.

« Je préfère mourir en homme libre qu'être esclave de la force. Je déconne pas. Ils m'ont déjà fait ce chantage quand je suis monté dans leur vaisseau la première fois, et j'ai pas sourcillé. Ils savent bien que je déconne pas. Bon, bien sûr, ils ont espoir de me rallier, car mon absence de peur de la mort ferait de moi un bon élément, selon eux. Mais je suis pas là pour ça. Je ne suis ni Jedi, ni Sith, juste un pilote et un jeune homme qui veut des connaissances. »

Tae Min secoua la tête.

« Ça te fait rien de partir avec ceux qui veulent nous exterminer ? Ça te fait rien ? »

Jong In secoua la tête.

« Je combats pas avec eux, je viens de te le dire. J'espère qu'ils ne vous tueront pas. Je suis du côté de personne, à part peut-être de la vie. Cette bataille est absurde, mais ils ne l'arrêteront pas. »

Tae Min n'arrivait pas à le croire. Une telle absence d'intérêt… Il grogna rageusement, utilisant son argument de dernier recours.

« Nos renforts vont tirer sur tous les vaisseaux ennemis. S'ils bousillent le vaisseau où tu seras, tu feras comment ?

—Ben je te l'ai dit. Je mourrais en homme libre. »

Tae Min retint Jong In par le bras.

« Mais Jjong, tu peux pas faire ça.

—On en a déjà assez débattu, tu ne crois pas ? »

Tae Min secoua encore la tête.

« Je te laisserai pas partir.

—Je sais.

—Je suis sérieux, Jong In.

—Moi aussi, Tae Min. Yong-Sook, passez-le moi, s'il vous plaît. »

L'homme sortit alors quelque chose de sa tunique, et le tendit à Jong In. Un sabre-laser. Tae Min écarquilla les yeux.

« J'croyais que t'étais pas un Jedi.

—Ça m'empêche pas d'avoir de quoi me protéger. Là où je vais, je peux pas me permettre de rien avoir sur moi, même si la force me dégoute. » Jong In regarda son sabre, et il dégaina. La couleur était rouge. Il était en train d'utiliser le côté obscur. « Rien que de la sentir monter en moi, dans mon bras, j'ai la gerbe. » Il tourna son regard sur Tae Min. « Je te tuerai pas, t'as pas d'armes, ça serait un combat déloyal et je refuse de me battre. Mais si tu me retiens, je pourrais t'attaquer et te blesser. J'ai pas envie d'en arriver là, mais si tu m'y obliges, je le ferai. »

Tae Min le toisa avec froideur. Il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas se battre et que Jong In ne se laisserait pas ramené vivant. Encore moins avec le soldat présent pour les observer.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu pars ? Comme ça que tu m'abandonnes ? »

Jong In baissa la tête, et Yong-Sook prit place dans son vaisseau, lui faisant signe de venir. Tae Min n'essaya plus de le rattraper. Il était seulement sidéré et dégouté.

Au moment où Jong In s'installa, et où le vaisseau décolla, le brun lui lâcha :

« Je t'aime. C'est toujours vrai. Peu importe si tu me détestes et ne comprends pas, ne l'oublie pas. Je ne t'ai pas menti sur mes intentions, peu importe le point de vue que tu as par rapport à ça. Au revoir, Tae Min. Tâche d'être heureux. »

Et ils s'envolèrent. Tae Min resta là. Dans la nuit noire. Seul. 'Tâche d'être heureux.' Alors qu'il venait de foutre son monde en l'air. Elle était belle, cette blague. Tae Min n'avait pas pu réagir. Il était rentré.

Ses parents lui avaient demandé où il était passé pour revenir si tard, s'il avait été chez Jong In, et Tae Min s'était mis à pleurer. Il ne pleurait jamais devant eux, alors ils avaient paniqué. Même son frère était arrivé pour le réconforter. Il avait expliqué à sa famille ce qui s'était passé. Son père n'avait pas fait de commentaire, sa mère non plus. Mais ils étaient tous sidérés. Ils n'auraient jamais cru que Jong In puisse faire ça, Tae Min le premier.

La seule chose que son père lui avait dite, tout en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, fut que même si Jong In était présent lors de la bataille, il devrait savoir se battre.

Tae Min avait acquiescé.

* * *

S'il s'avérait que Jong In avait menti et cherchait à tuer quiconque sur Mrak, il se chargerait lui-même de le tuer. C'était une décision difficile, qui donnait envie au blond de s'arracher les cheveux face au dilemme qu'elle lui représentait, mais Tae Min s'y accrochait néanmoins. Les paroles de Jong In tournaient dans sa tête.

Trois jours plus tard, l'heure du combat était arrivée.

Tae Min et les autres se tenaient placés sur le sol de Mrak, sabre lasers en mains ou pistolets. Les civils se cachaient dans d'anciens abris sous le sable, fort heureusement entretenu. Le ciel se couvrait de vaisseaux. Ils ressemblaient à des mouches, des centaines de mouches, comme une invasion, une nuée prête à s'élancer sur eux au moindre instant. Impossible de distinguer les amis des ennemis, juste les tirs et les impacts explosifs. D'autres vaisseaux amis arrivaient. Ça n'empêchait les tirs de viser le sol, les tentes, et les civils qui n'étaient pas encore cachés. Tout prétexte était bon pour dégommer du Mrakien.

La bataille se déroulerait autant sur la terre que dans les airs. Les tirs explosaient. Des vaisseaux ennemis avaient réussi à se poser, des soldats en descendant. Tae Min comprenait mieux la description que Kwang Ho avait faite des batailles.

C'était tel qu'il l'avait dit.

Ça tirait de partout.

Ça tapait.

Ça cognait.

Tae Min fut attaqué par deux soldats. Ils avaient tiré sur lui, et si Tae Min avait réussi à dévier leurs tirs grâce à son sabre laser, chargeant l'un des hommes qui lui avait tiré dessus, son œil fut attiré par autre chose. De manière très brutale, il vit l'un de ses camarades Jedi prendre la vie de l'autre soldat. Le blond avait marqué un temps d'arrêt, et si le dernier soldat aurait pu en profiter, ce même Jedi se chargea de lui. Il lui avait réglé son compte avant même que Tae Min ne puisse réagir.

« Tu dois pas te laisser attendrir, gamin. »

Sur cette phrase, le Jedi était reparti dégommer du casque blanc et du Sith. Tae Min, lui, était mortifié. Le blond n'aimait pas l'idée de tuer, quand bien même il savait que dans une guerre, c'était inévitable. Pour ça, il rejoignait le point de vue de Jong In. Malheureusement, devant le nombre de soldats qui attaquaient, devant la violence des tirs, des coups de sabres, Tae Min sut qu'il serait obligé de faire de même.

Un soldat chargeait son père à revers, et Tae Min utilisa son sabre, le poignardant de dos. Il sentit la chair et les os gémir alors qu'il les traversait. Sur une grimace écœurée, Tae Min avait eu mal. Pas autant que cet homme, sans aucun doute, mais il n'aimait pas le fait d'être devenu un meurtrier.

Même au nom de la force blanche.

Même pour protéger sa planète.

Contemplant son sabre vert plein de sang, il eut des regrets.

Il n'en manquait peu pour qu'il soit rouge.

Tae Min n'eut pas le temps de contempler le cadavre, de murmurer une parole de recueillement. C'était son frère, qui avait besoin d'aide, puis ce fut un autre, puis il y eut lui-même.

Les attaques, les coups, les tirs. Tout obnubilait ses pensées.

Tae Min ne dut qu'à un miracle le fait de ne pas avoir été blessé.

Ce traumatisme, cette découverte de la signification sinistre de la fonction de Jedi, de chevalier protecteur des peuples envers l'oppression, prenait son sens chez lui. S'il avait toujours compris où Jong In voulait en venir, pourquoi il refusait de se battre, il le percutait encore mieux en était directement confronté au choc de prendre la vie.

Un nouveau soldat s'approcha de Tae Min. Ils avaient tous deux un sabre laser, et ce soldat semblait déterminer à le désarmer. Tae Min ressentait la vibration du sabre-laser en sa main, la force devenant incontrôlable. Elle puisait son énergie, s'excitait en réponse à la force obscure palpable chez l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Un coup dans sa direction.

Tae Min contrattaqua, sautant par-dessus un cadavre au sol.

Un tir venant du ciel le rasant de près.

L'homme ne le lâchait pas, et tous étaient aux prises avec un soldat, personne ne pouvait l'aider. Ils firent se croiser leur force un bon moment.

Tae Min fut forcé à reculer, le soldat fauchant ses jambes et visant les points vitaux. Une pierre d'un mur détruit étant derrière lui, il tomba.

La pointe du sabre de l'homme devant le menton, il avait toujours le sien, et se tenait prêt. Mourir, ou combattre. Ce serait une question de réflexe.

Avant que soldat ne puisse faire un geste, Tae Min s'écarta brutalement et donna un coup de sabre sur son bras.

Enfin, Tae Min l'avait désarmé. L'homme récupéra vite son sabre après s'être jeté au sol, le pointant sur Tae Min en un geste défensif alors qu'il reprenait de la hauteur. Tae Min donna un nouveau coup d'épée pendant qu'il se relevait. Le casque du soldat se fissura. Il l'enleva.

Tae Min écarquilla les yeux.

C'était le soldat qui avait récupéré Jong In.

« Vous ! »

Éberlué, il posa une question dont il craignait la réponse.

« Est-ce que Jong In est là ?

—Non. Il a bien dit qu'il ne se battrait pas, autant de votre côté que du notre, et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est un peu…Têtu. »

C'était le cas de le dire.

Soulagé, Tae Min ne s'embarrassa pas de fioritures.

Il attaqua de nouveau.

Les insultes et invectives pleuvaient.

À chaque vaisseau abattu, Tae Min avait peur que Jong In soit dedans. Il ne se déconcentrait pas de son combat. Son père était aux prises avec un autre soldat, qui manqua de lui couper le bras. Son frère se battait également. Ses amis, qu'il apercevait au loin, étaient tous dans un combat acharné.

Il lança au soldat, la haine transperçant sa voix, le sabre tendu dans sa direction :

« Vous avez retourné Jong In contre nous ! Tout est de votre faute ! »

L'homme haussa les épaules.

« J'ai dit la vérité. Pour ce que ça change… Ce gamin sait ce qu'il veut. Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour être manipulé, je pense pas qu'il soit manipulable. Si c'est ce que tu penses, peut-être que tu connaissais pas ton ami. »

Piqué au vif, Tae Min attaqua, avec la ferme intention de tuer l'homme. Le soldat trébucha, et alors que Tae Min avait le choix, l'opportunité, il choisit de ne pas mettre un terme à sa vie. Il coupa sa main et lui vola son sabre, en revanche.

Désarmé, tenant son moignon qui pissait le sang, l'homme regarda Tae Min s'en aller à la recherche d'un nouvel adversaire.

En haut, le combat se précisait. Les vaisseaux ennemis prenaient la fuite, et les soldats qui étaient sur le sol se faisaient tuer. Beaucoup de dégradations, beaucoup de destructions. De morts, parmi les Jedis, un des amis proches de son père, et le père de Chan Yeol. Parmi les amis de Tae Min, Jong Dae et Jin Ki avaient été tués.

La bataille avait été rude.

Au sortir de ce chaos, Mrak était vainqueur.

Les morts furent pleurés, enterrés, les soldats responsables jugés et emprisonnés. Ensuite, l'on fit une fête pour le commémorer. Personne ne s'amusa réellement.

L'humeur était morose. Tae Min était brisé.

Jong In avait disparu. Deux de ses amis étaient mort. Pour son amie Sun Gyu, elle avait perdu son petit-ami, avec qui elle commençait à avoir une relation sérieuse. La guerre leur avait volé des choses, et leur avait donné la souffrance. Ce n'était pas une compensation, naturellement.

Jong In était parti. Jong In avait emporté quelque chose avec lui. La guerre avait tout annihilé. La paix existait peut-être dans les faits, mais elle n'existerait plus dans leurs cœurs, après ça.

* * *

_Song: I don't Wanna Live Forever – Zayn Malik ft. Taylor Swift_

En six ans, les choses avaient bien changées.

Tae Min avait maintenant 24 ans.

Il était officiellement Jedi, soldat de la lumière, voyageant avec ses amis et accomplissant des missions afin de sauver la galaxie des soldats impériaux ainsi que du côté obscur de la force, qui comptait toujours coloniser des planètes, rares étant celles capables de leurs résister. Ses amis avaient reçu l'entraînement Jedi du père de Tae Min. Ils avaient été formés avec sérieux, et avaient tous une bonne connexion avec la force. Elle semblait être de leurs côtés. En six années, la force ne l'avait encore jamais lâché.

Cependant, Tae Min était mitigé à ce sujet. Il avait connu d'autres guerres, d'autres batailles, pris d'autres vies et secouru des planètes. Un fait compensait l'autre. Un méfait pour une bonne action. Néanmoins, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait fait du mal, lui aussi, et qu'il n'était pas si blanc. En ça, Jong In n'avait jamais eu tort.

Les années passant, Tae Min avait pris en maturité. Il pensait toujours que Jong In avait foiré, qu'il avait mal agi. Il n'aurait pas dû partir en plein milieu d'une guerre. Il aurait dû être présent pour eux, au moins pour aider les civiles et préparer les armes s'il ne se battait pas. Mais Tae Min comprenait qu'il ait voulu affirmer ses convictions et se soit buté. Jong In n'avait été qu'un jeune obstiné et en colère. Ça lui avait pris du temps pour le comprendre totalement. Quant à lui, Tae Min savait qu'il n'avait pas été assez tolérant, pas été assez ouvert aux demandes de paix de son amant. Ça ne changeait pas le fait que partir avec leur ennemi était une erreur impardonnable, mais ça ne serait peut-être pas arrivé si Tae Min ne s'était pas renfermé lui aussi en évitant toute confrontation et en le laissant se sentir exclu, en le laissant s'exclure lui-même.

Depuis six ans, Tae Min ne l'avait pas revu. Il espérait, à chaque mission, à chaque planète visitée, mais leur galaxie était vaste. Il avait grandi, vu d'innombrables mondes et d'innombrables personnes, mais il n'avait pas été foutu de retrouver Jong In une fois. Tae Min ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu. S'il était encore accroché à sa résolution d'être une girouette, d'aller là où tourne le vent pour en apprendre plus mais de ne pas s'établir, ou s'il était devenu un Sith. Si tel était le cas, si Jong In était un Sith, si Jong In tuait pour le mal, Tae Min souhaitait être celui qui l'en arrêterait en le tuant. Si Jong In était juste perdu et de passage, Tae Min espérait pouvoir le ramener. Cet espoir n'était jamais mort en lui. Quoique pouvaient en dire ses camarades.

Il n'avait pas souhaité retrouver l'amour après sa rupture avec Jong In. Pourtant, Tao s'était déclaré à lui. Tae Min avait refusé. Il aimait beaucoup Tao, le châtain était très mignon et très gentil, mais Tae Min aimait Jong In. Il n'aimerait jamais personne à part Jong In. Tae Min s'était fait à sa vie de loup pas si solitaire, étant donné qu'ils voyageaient en groupe pour leur mission la plus part du temps. Il souhaitait revoir Jong In un jour, avant de mourir, c'était son seul désir, son désir le plus cher. Que ce soit pour une issue fatale ou une issue idéale, il en mourrait d'envie.

Pour l'heure, Tae Min volait de _Na_ boo à Zaa _dja_ *, qui était une planète glacée. Le voyage était long, et il devrait retrouver ses camarades là-bas pour une inspection de routine. Des matériaux Jedis avaient apparemment été volés. Ça se produisait souvent, mais mieux valait enquêter.

Par sa vie de Jedi, Tae Min était occupé. Ça n'empêchait pas son cœur d'être tout aussi torturé.

_*Référence à_ _Nadja_ _, d'André Breton : «_ _Nadja_ , parce qu'en russe c'est le _commencement du mot espérance_ , et parce que ce n'en est que le _commencement_. »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Tae Min volait en hyperespace, dépassant la vitesse de la lumière, sur une planète récemment attaquée par les Siths et des Jedis Noirs. C'était une planète forestière au climat tempéré, et elle avait apparemment été totalement ravagée. Beaucoup de morts et de blessés. À chaque fois que Tae Min savait qu'il allait se battre contre des Jedis Noirs ou des Siths, il avait la peur panique et l'espoir fou de revoir Jong In.

Qui savait où il était, maintenant ?

Tao, Yi Xing et Tae Yeon étaient à ses côtés. Tous les quatre, ils comptaient apporter leur aide et vérifier que tout allait bien, dans la mesure du possible, sur cette planète. En vérifiant que les Siths avaient bien déserté et en restant quelques jours pour combattre au cas où. Quitte à ce qu'ils appellent du renfort si la situation devenait clairement hors de contrôle.

Assister au spectacle d'une planète anéantie, de ses habitants dévastés, ce n'était jamais très agréable et toujours éprouvant, mais c'était devenu une routine pour ces jeunes chevaliers Jedis.

En quelques heures, ils arrivèrent sur la planète. Elle s'appelait _Dawn_ , parce que là-bas, l'aube durait trois heures. C'était, apparemment, un spectacle magnifique et ravissant. Tae Min avait hâte de le contempler. Ça le ramenait des années en arrière, quand Jong In et lui contemplaient les soleils couchants ou levants à bord du vaisseau de Kwang Ho.

Néanmoins, Tae Min savait qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de s'attarder sur ça. Les arbres étaient brûlés. Les marques de tirs, devenus les cratères d'impacts, ainsi que les paysages rocheux, les plaines… tout avait été abimé. Décimé.

Des centaines de familles se trouvaient à la rue, puisque les habitations bâties et les constructions n'avaient pas survécu. Ce serait du travail, de tout reconstruire, et également pour la planète de tout faire repousser.

Comme à chaque fois, les habitants accueillaient les Jedis en les acclamant. Ils étaient vus comme des héros. Ils étaient déjà tombé sur des planètes où les gens étaient méfiants et les repoussaient, certains ayant eu une mauvaise expérience avec les Jedis, mais ils finissaient par se rendre compte qu'eux étaient bons. Tae Min et ses camarades avaient eux-mêmes fait la connaissance de Jedis pompeux, qui s'imaginaient être chez eux sur toute planète et ne respectaient nullement les formes de vies diverses, pas plus que l'espèce humaine. Tae Yeon, en tant que femme, pouvait souvent être cible de remarque sexistes et de regards lourds de concupiscence ou de mépris face à sa condition de Jedi. La jeune femme était tout à fait capable de faire ses preuves, et Min Seok, avec qui elle s'était mariée il y a peu, approuvait tout à fait ses choix. De toute façon, Tae Yeon était la première à déclarer qu'elle serait capable de se battre pour sauver la galaxie, même en étant enceinte jusqu'aux dents. Être une femme ne l'arrêterait donc pas.

Quant à ses amis, Yi Xing avait une petite-amie qu'il laissait derrière lui pour ses missions, cette dernière le comprenant même si elle avait du mal à se faire à son rythme de vie, et Tao n'avait personne, lui aussi. Tae Min imaginait qu'il n'était plus amoureux de lui. Du moins, il avait compris son refus et n'avait pas insisté.

Leur groupe de Jedis fonctionnait bien, quoiqu'il en soit. Ils étaient de bons éléments et leurs supérieurs les félicitaient volontiers.

Ils faisaient toujours de leur mieux pour aider et ne pas faire honte à l'ordre des chevaliers Jedis. Ce coup-ci, ils avaient du lourd.

Ils passèrent cinq jours complets sur Dawn avant de convenir qu'ils partiraient le lendemain. De l'auberge dans laquelle ils étaient logés, Tae Min observait le ciel d'un beau bleu grisâtre, la forêt avec les quelques arbres hauts survivants. Ses pensées se perdaient. En se recouchant, il entendit des sons pour le moins équivoques provenant de la chambre d'à côté. Si Tao était célibataire, il en profitait pour s'envoyer en l'air, et le jeune homme qu'il avait dégoté semblait aimer ça.

Tae Min esquissa un sourire. Autant qu'y'en ait qui s'amusent.

Il décida de sortir faire un tour, enfilant une veste, car ça risquait de pleuvoir. L'humidité montait vite avec les arbres à proximité, et Tae Min détestait être trempé.

Marchant dans les rues, au milieu des travailleurs qui s'acharnaient à réparer les dégâts de la bataille qu'ils avaient essuyée, il passa au milieu de stands d'expositions diverses et variées. Dawn possédait, comme toute planète, un petit marché avec les spécialités locales afin d'attirer les visiteurs. Tae Min regardait distraitement, voguant entre les passants. La présence de Jedi rassurait les peuples, alors Dawn recevait du monde.

Tae Min avançait sans but, et il bouscula quelqu'un. Il marmonna une excuse, avec un sourire poli, mais l'individu ne dit rien. Il portait une cape qui le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds, noire, et une aura curieuse se détachait de lui. Tae Min faillit avancer. Quand il se retourna vers cet étranger, dans un réflexe étrange, celui-ci avait avancé quelques mètres plus loin. L'homme se retourna aussi.

Il croisa son regard.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Ce regard… Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

Ses pensées faisant tilt, Tae Min courut brusquement vers l'homme, mais il avait tourné à un carrefour dans la petite ville délabrée, disparaissant. Tae Min se retrouva seul. Il chercha, courut dans les rues, quitte à s'approcher des bois qui entouraient la ville. Ce longtemps.

Sa course lui sembla interminable.

« Tae Min ! »

Tae Min fut obligé de s'arrêter. Tae Yeon arrivait au pas de course, essoufflée, Tao et un autre jeune, de type européen, avec elle.

« Tu courrais où comme ça ? »

Tae Min gratifia le jeune homme d'un regard.

« C'est qui lui ? »

Tao rougit un peu.

« Je te présente Evan. On a sympathisé. »

Tae Min ricana.

« J'ai cru entendre, ouais. »

Cela n'arrangeait pas le rougissement de Tao, bien naturellement. Tae Yeon recentra vite la conversation, les mains sur les hanches.

« Sérieusement, Tae Min, où tu fuyais, comme ça ? »

Tae Min soupira, prenant le temps de reprendre son souffle.

« Vous allez dire que je suis cinglé, mais… J'crois que j'ai vu Jong In. »

Evan eut un regard étonné vers Tao, Tao lui faisant signe que ça se passait d'explications. Lui et Tae Yeon le regardaient comme si une deuxième tête venait soudainement de lui pousser.

« Tae Min, c'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça… »

Tae Yeon avait dit ça d'un ton malaisé, et Tao l'appuya. Tae Min fut obligé de le concéder. Cela lui arrivait, au début, de voir Jong In partout. Mais ce n'était pas ça, il le savait très bien.

« Je sais. Mais là j'en suis sûr. Je l'ai vu. »

Les autres se turent. Tae Min savait qu'ils ne le croyaient pas, mais lui savait très bien ce qu'il avait vu. Jong In était là.

Pour la première fois en six ans, il l'avait aperçu.

La force qui émanait de lui était grande. Ça lui fit peur. Tae Min ne voulait pas que Jong In soit devenu Sith. Mais savoir qu'il était là, vivant…

Ça lui faisait du bien.

Il était néanmoins déçu. Jong In avait fui, Jong In avait encore disparu. Ne le reverrait-il donc jamais ?

Le vent soufflait fort contre son dos. Tae Min grinça des dents. Il rentra avec les autres. Yi Xing les rejoignit peu de temps après, et ils lui racontèrent sa découverte. Evan était reparti. Vraisemblablement, ce n'était qu'un coup d'une après-midi pour Tao.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils allaient partir, un vaisseau de Sith fut détecté en orbite. Tae Min et les autres montèrent dans leurs vaisseaux, et ils combattirent farouchement. Lorsque le vaisseau se posa, les Jedis ayant déjà essayé de les abattre par voie aérienne, ils descendirent de vaisseau en même temps que les autres.

Et Tae Min le vit.

Jong In.

Il était là, à quelques mètres de lui, porteur d'un sabre rouge.

Tae Min leva la tête.

' _Jjong, dans quoi t'as été te fourrer, putain ?'_

* * *

_Song: Chase Me – Dreamcatcher_

Tae Min observait le visage du jeune homme qu'il avait aimé toute sa vie, de son meilleur ami, de son ancien amant. Les autres Siths se préparaient au combat, mais pas Jong In. Jong In observait lui aussi. Il s'approcha de Tae Min. Tae Min s'approcha également. Quand ils furent face à face, seul le silence les lia.

« Ça fait six ans. »

Jong In parla le premier. Tae Min déglutit.

« Six ans que t'as trahi. »

Jong In eut un ricanement sombre.

« Tu me prends pas dans les bras, bébé ? »

Tae Min sentit ses muscles faciaux se tendre alors que la colère montait lentement dans ses veines.

« J'suis pas ton bébé, Jong In. Je l'ai jamais été. »

Jong In fit mine d'être blessé.

« Tu me fais de la peine, tu sais ? »

Agacé, Tae Min coupa court à ces simagrées.

« Alors c'est comme ça, t'es toujours de mèche avec l'ennemi, t'es encore du côté obscur ? »

Jong In secoua la tête.

« Je l'utilise. Mais j'arrive également à utiliser la lumière. C'est plus compliqué que ça. »

Tae Min fronça les sourcils. Personne ne pouvait utiliser les deux côtés en même temps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me sors ? »

Jong In sourit.

« Regarde par toi-même. »

Il dégaina. Et de rouge, le sabre devint vert. Tae Min écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment… »

Jong In sourit.

« Je suis passé à un nouveau type de contrôle de la force. En passant du temps avec les Siths, en apprivoisant la force obscure, elle ne me fait plus peur, et je ne me laisse pas consumer. Je garde juste assez de lumière en moi pour ne pas vaciller. »

Tae Min était bluffé.

« Jjong, tu… » Il se reprit, se rendant compte de sa familiarité, « Jong In, c'est… C'est… J'ai jamais entendu ça ! Tu as dépassé le simple niveau d'un grand maître Jedi ! »

Jong In était en effet arrivé à un niveau qu'il n'atteindrait lui-même sans doute jamais. Que personne n'avait encore atteint. Mais ça ne changeait pas qu'à côté d'eux, la bataille faisait rage. Tae Min et Jong In se menaçaient, tournant l'un autour de l'autre, en garde, les regards sérieux. Dangereux.

« Jong In, peut-être que tu as encore de la lumière en toi, mais être avec ces gens… Tu es complice de leurs méfaits. Tu tues avec eux ?

—Je n'ai jamais tué. Et toi ? »

Ces paroles lourdes firent taire Tae Min. Si, lui, il avait tué.

« Jong, ils détruisent des mondes. Ils tuent des gens.

—Les Jedis sauvent des mondes, mais en détruisent d'autres. Ils tuent aussi. »

Tae Min serra son poing.

« Jong In, on a déjà eu ce débat, des centaines de fois…

—Rien n'a changé en six ans, Tae Min, et ça ne changera jamais. C'est comme ça. La vie est ainsi faite. »

Tae Min secoua la tête.

« Jong In, il faut que je demande… Tu vas vraiment rester du côté des Siths ? Tu ne veux pas revenir avec nous ?

—Non. »

Tae Min encaissa le refus. Il dut se résoudre.

« Alors nous sommes adversaires. On va devoir se battre. »

Jong In sourit. Un sourire étrangement tendre.

« Tu veux me tuer, mon Min ? »

Tae Min se mordit la lèvre. Il n'était pas 'son Min'… Mais le tuer, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, d'autant qu'il n'avait aucune raison réelle de tuer Jong In, à part pour le fait d'être avec les Siths. Même si ça devenait plus compliqué. Jong In était juste là, il ne faisait pas de mal. Devaient-ils tuer chaque personne qui trainait du côté obscur, même s'ils ne commettaient pas d'actions infâmes ? Devait-il tuer son amant pour sa neutralité excessive et son absence de conscience des valeurs, qu'elles soient du bien ou du mal ?

Tae Min sentit goût du sang emplir sa bouche.

« Je veux pas te tuer, Jong In. Mais je vais te capturer, et tu ne quitteras pas cette planète, que tu le veuilles ou non. Si y a que ça pour te réveiller de tes caprices. Quitte à ce que je t'attache, tu ne partiras pas. »

Jong In avait d'abord froncé les sourcils, sûrement outré intérieurement par son accusation, mais il eut finalement un rictus en coin. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent.

« Ah, les chaînes. C'est dommage qu'on ait pas essayé. »

Avec cette voix doucereuse, le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour. Rageusement, Tae Min lança un coup de sabre dans la direction de Jong In, éraflant sa tunique au bras, du sang coulant par de là la déchirure. Jong In grimaça. Il trouva quand même le moyen de sourire de façon insolente.

« Eh ben, comme tu y vas. T'es si frustré que ça, mon chéri ? »

Tae Min grogna.

« T'as toujours un humour de merde, t'es vraiment qu'un sale con !

—Avoue que ça t'a manqué. »

Leurs sabres se levèrent au même instant, claquant l'un contre l'autre, la force vrombissant autour d'eux.

« Certainement pas. »

Ils se donnèrent d'autre coup d'épée, et se retrouvèrent bloqués l'un contre l'autre, les lueurs verdoyantes se mêlant et travaillant à se repousser. Deux forces vertes. Deux forces blanches. Utilisées l'une contre l'autre. Tae Min ne comprenait pas pourquoi les forces ne se muaient pas. Deux forces alliées n'étaient pas censées pouvoir se battre, elles étaient censées se nourrir… Pourtant, celle de Jong In refusait l'énergie de la sienne, et la sienne ne pouvait pas non plus s'y mêler. Jong In semblait avoir installé une barrière, qui rendait impossible la communion de leurs forces. Malgré cela, elles restaient de la même essence.

Tae Min n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder. Jong In était fort. Mais lui aussi. Ils forçaient sur leurs muscles et reculaient sur le sol. Depuis le ciel, un tir tomba derrière eux. Les Siths étaient bien déterminés à faire tomber _Dawn_. Tae Min était déterminé à ce qu'ils l'en empêchent, et à capturer Jong In.

Ce dernier parvint à le repousser. Tae Min tomba brusquement en arrière. Il savait se battre, il était doué, et fort. Mais il devait l'admettre. La force de Jong In étant phénoménalement supérieure à la sienne. Tae Min se reçut sur le sol en un fracas, et Jong In le menaça. Il commença à reculer, sabre tendu. Il profitait de sa position de force pour prendre sa distance, mais s'arrêta brutalement. Derrière lui, la silhouette d'une jeune fille brune. Tae Min devina le sabre-laser pointé dans son dos, qui l'empêchait de reculer.

Tae Yeon.

« Pas si vite, Jjong. Je vois qu'on t'a retrouvé en chair et en os. »

Jong In prit un air faussement affligé.

« Tae Yeon ! T'es devenue un Jedi ? »

Tae Min nota qu'il n'accordait pas le déterminent, insistant davantage sur sa fonction que sur sa féminité. Tae Yeon avait beau être une femme, elle n'aimait pas être traitée différemment pour autant. Elle se qualifiait elle-même comme étant 'un Jedi' plutôt 'qu'une Jedi'. Jong In l'avait toujours respecté pour elle-même et non pour le fait qu'elle soit une fille mignonne, contrairement à la manière dont les gens agissaient le plus souvent avec une femme.

« Oui. » répondit la jeune femme. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas dans les retrouvailles. « Si tu fais du mal à Tae Min, Jjong, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer. »

La voix de Tae Min retentit à ce moment-là :

« Non ! Il ne m'aurait pas fait de mal ! Capture-le. »

Tae Yeon un instant d'arrêt, mais face au regard de Tae Min, elle capitula, essayant d'attraper Jong In, tout en le menaçant. Ce dernier se dégagea brutalement et la désarma, la faisant tomber sur le sol, sa tête cognant contre un débris.

« Désolé. Mais me faire avoir, c'est pas dans mes plans. »

Tae Yeon gémissait en se relevant et retenant sa tête. Sans que personne n'ait le temps de rien faire, au milieu de l'effervescente bataille, Jong In attrapa Tae Min brutalement, et il l'embrassa. C'était d'un cliché, mais leurs lèvres se joignirent avec délectation. Tae Min était surpris, jugeait que c'était totalement inapproprié, mais il ne pouvait pas dire que le contact labial de Jong In ne lui avait pas manqué. Jong In le repoussa doucement.

« J'ai été content de te voir, Min. »

Tout aussi brusquement, il l'attira à lui et il l'étreignit longuement. Tae Min fut à nouveau trop paumé pour réagir, mais il voulut se dégager. Le serrant assez fort pour l'empêcher de se débattre, Jong In enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Le choc mordant Tae Min dans sa proportion la plus complète, le blond ne put réagir.

À son oreille, Tae Min l'entendit chuchoter : _« Viens sur la planète Biteul dans deux jours. »_

Ensuite, il partit. Tae Min courut, ne resta pas passif, fit son possible pour le ravoir, mais il avait déjà regagné son vaisseau et décollait. C'était fini.

À nouveau. Jong In se barrait sans lui.

Seulement, cette fois, il avait une piste.

Biteul. Deux jours plus tard.

Tae Min serra le poing. Il y serait.

Pour le moment, il avait une planète à défendre comme l'invasion de l'armée impériale ainsi que l'agressivité des Siths.

Autant dire que Tae Min ne s'était jamais autant dévoué dans un combat que dans celui-là.

* * *

_Song: Not Today~BTS_

Deux jours plus tard, Tae Min préparait ses affaires pour partir sur Biteul.

Cette planète était rocheuse doublée de gazeuse, et elle se voyait dotée d'un soleil lointain. Ses jours étaient courts et ses nuits longues. Une planète froide dans toute sa splendeur, une planète obscure.

Tae Min avait réfléchi.

Jong In n'était pas fondamentalement Sith. Pas plus qu'il n'était Jedi. Et avec ce qu'il pouvait faire avec la force, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser partir dans la nature. Surtout pas aux côtés des Siths. Tae Min ne comptait pas utiliser son amant contre sa volonté, mais il ne voulait pas que les Siths le fassent. Car, avec un tel niveau de contrôle de la force, c'était impossible que les Siths ne veuillent pas l'utiliser, peut-être le faisaient-ils même déjà… Tae Min se rappelait des mots du soldat, qui lui disaient que Jong In n'était pas manipulable. Peut-être. Mais ça n'empêcherait personne de vouloir essayer. Que Jong In refuse d'être Jedi et veuille vivre normalement, c'était son problème. Mais Tae Min refusait qu'il soit manipulé par des Siths. Tae Min avouait aussi qu'au regard de son entêtement, de ses idéaux qu'il jugeait un peu trop vacillant et pas assez cohérent, Tae Min le voulait à ses côtés. Il voulait le raisonner, lui faire prendre conscience du caractère vain de ses motivations. Il n'avait jamais perdu espoir de le ramener un jour, et il venait de voir cet espoir gonfler en voyant que Jong In restait fidèle à sa neutralité. Peut-être que ça l'éloignait davantage, car Jong In lui semblait fou. La folie était-elle une bonne une mauvaise chose ?

La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne laisserait pas Jong In lui échapper aujourd'hui.

Pas encore. Pas comme ça. Pas alors qu'il le tenait si proche.

Il était, ou plutôt, il avait été son amant. Tae Min se vantait d'être celui qui le connaissait mieux que personne. Il trouverait bien comment le raisonner. Tae Min s'en faisait le serment, et il en était persuadé.

Au moment de partir, néanmoins, il laissa une note à ses camarades, prévenant qu'il se rendait sur une planète rocheuse. Entre Biteul et une autre planète, ils avaient le choix. Tae Min ne donnait pas ses coordonnées précises, mais laissait des indices. Il n'était pas complètement con non plus. Il savait que les choses pouvaient mal tourner.

Naïvement, Tae Min espérait qu'il n'en serait rien.

* * *

_Song: Sayonara Hitori ~ Taemin_

Quand Tae Min arriva sur Biteul, le jour était levé, le soleil se trouvait déjà haut dans le ciel signe qu'ils n'en avaient que pour quelques heures avant qu'il ne se couche. Jong In était déjà là. Ils garèrent leurs vaisseaux côte à côte.

Le froid balayait leurs vêtements, balayait leurs cheveux. Ils se regardèrent. Tae Min vit le sabre dépassant de la ceinture de Jong In. Jong In repéra, quant à lui, l'arme de Tae Min. Tae Min décida de ne pas perdre de temps.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? »

Jong In ne répondit pas immédiatement. Le vent agita ses cheveux, et il lui sourit simplement.

« Je voulais qu'on parle. »

Tae Min pointa son sabre du doigt.

« Tu es aussi venu pour te battre.

—Tu veux me capturer, je prévois le coup. »

Tae Min croisa les bras. L'espace d'un instant, ils ressemblaient à deux gamins boudeurs en train de parlementer maladroitement après une dispute. Tae Min soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me dire ?

—J'sais pas trop, Min. »

Tae Min ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné que Jong In utilise son surnom comme lorsqu'ils étaient proches. Il l'avait certes déjà appelé 'bébé', mais il imaginait qu'il se foutait plus de sa gueule qu'autre chose. Là, Jong In était sérieux. Tae Min prit conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ici, sur une planète déserte, à tailler le bout de gras avec un homme qui avait trahi son peuple, qui était avec des assassins, des oppresseurs, des mauvaises personnes. Peut-être que Jong In n'était pas mauvais, lui. Tae Min en était sûr. Jong In s'était juste trompé de chemin. Et il voulait le récupérer. Il voulait l'aider à retrouver son chemin. Mais le souci, c'est que Jong In s'était pris dans la connerie comme dans des sables mouvants. Il s'enlisait, et Tae Min avait peur de ne pas pouvoir le secourir.

Jong In poursuivit finalement, penchant sa tête en arrière, se soumettant à la caresse pesante du froid de Biteul.

« J'sais pas trop par où commencer. Déjà, j'aimerais juste qu'on puisse parler comme deux adultes civilisés. On est pu des ados, non ? Six ans, ça change des trucs. »

Tae Min ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Oui, ils n'étaient plus des ados, et en six ans sans se voir, être réuni était l'aubaine qu'il rêvait d'avoir depuis trop longtemps.

« Tu veux qu'on discute de quoi ? »

Tae Min ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot, mais en discutant, peut-être qu'il arriverait à convaincre Jong In. Y arriver semblait vain, idéal, car ce n'était pas garanti. Son amant était têtu. Beaucoup plus que lui. Alors… Tae Min voulait quand même essayer. Même si c'était naïf et stupide. Il ne voulait pas abandonner Jong In. Il avait lâché l'affaire bien trop de fois.

Jong In sourit.

« Je crois quelque part, j'ai besoin de te l'expliquer, pour que tu comprennes. Ça m'a toujours blessé, que tu ne comprennes pas. »

Tae Min se tut, attendant qu'il précise de quoi il lui parlait précisément. Il y avait tant de choses qu'une telle parole pouvait concerner, que ça lui faisait se poser de nombreuses questions.

« Tu sais, j'suis pas un Sith. Je te l'ai déjà dit, et je te l'ai montré.

—J'ai vu ça. Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu es avec les Siths, que tu as participé, sans lever le petit doigt, au nom de ta paix et de ta non-implication, à des massacres, à l'asservissement de peuples. Est-ce que ce n'est pas pire de ne rien faire et de suivre que de faire quelque chose aveuglé par une passion ? »

Tae Min était en colère en disant ces mots. L'attitude de Jong In le sidérait.

« Ma seule passion, c'est la connaissance. J'en _crèverai_. »

Tae Min le regarda.

« Ouais, peut-être. Je comprends que tu veuilles pas être Jedi. J'ai été déçu, et je sais que je me suis pas montré tolérant, peut-être pas assez compréhensif et encourageant avec toi. Je m'en suis rendu compte. Mais ça n'empêche que t'as mal agi. Laisser tomber ton peuple, ne rien faire alors qu'on allait subir une guerre. Y avait d'autre moyen d'affirmer tes convictions, Jong In. Tu le sais, ça, putain. »

Jong In hocha la tête. Il lui offrit un soupir dépité.

« Je le sais. Mais j'étais un gamin paumé, en colère, et totalement dépassé par les événements. Je m'étais toujours construit une image soit idéale, soit banale, de mes parents. Je voulais me racheter des fautes qu'ils avaient commises en fuyant tout combat. Je voulais faire payer les Jedis en ne participant pas et les laisser dans la merde, même si je savais que ça faisait du mal aux autres. » Il s'arrêta. « J'ai appris pour Jin Ki et Jong Dae. Je suis désolé pour eux. Mais je pense pas que le fait que je sois là ou pas ait changé grand-chose. Oui, j'ai tourné le dos à mes obligations planétaires, j'ai tourné le dos à mes engagements, mais ce n'était pas si dramatique en soi. »

Tae Min allait ouvrir la bouche, et Jong In reprit :

« Bon, d'accord, oui, partir avec votre ennemi, c'était pas la bonne chose à faire, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles pour ça, que tu ne puisses pas me le pardonner, mais je savais que partir avec eux m'aiderait à connaître ce que je voulais. Et je l'ai fait. J'ai pris un risque. On a plusieurs fois essayé de me buter, chez eux. Je suis puissant, maintenant, alors ils me touchent pu, mais ils ont essayé. J'ai merdé sur certaines choses, j'ai eu des regrets, mais ils étaient compliqués, mes sentiments, Tae Min. Tu peux pas tout ranger dans ta boîte du bon et du mauvais. Ça marche pas comme ça, la vie. »

Tae Min se tut. Ces mots étaient criants de vérité.

« T'aurais pu en parler avec moi.

—T'aurais pas compris. »

Tae Min serra les dents.

« Non, peut-être pas, mais j'aurai essayé du mieux que je pouvais.

—Peut-être que maintenant, t'essaies. À l'époque, t'étais un gosse qui voulait juste pas que ça change et avait du mal avec mon évolution.

—Peut-être que t'as raison, Jjong. Le problème, c'est que dès l'instant où t'as appris ton passé, t'as pas perdu confiance qu'aux Jedis, t'as perdu confiance en tout le monde. T'as été blessé, tu t'es renfermé, et t'as refusé de l'aide. T'as refusé mon aide. Si tu avais cherché à m'expliquer, j'aurai eu du mal, mais j'aurai fini par comprendre. Fallait y mettre les mots. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, et j'aurais fait tout ce que j'aurais pu pour te garder, Jong In. Je t'aimais tellement. » C'était un mensonge, parce que ce n'était toujours pas du passé. Tae Min déglutit. « J'étais pas assez ? J'étais pas suffisant ? »

Jong In secoua la tête.

« T'as toujours été tout ce que je voulais, tout ce que je désirais avoir. T'as pas tort en disant ça. Le souci, c'était moi. J'avais mal, et j'ai pas su m'exprimer. Et il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. »

Tae Min tira sur la manche de sa veste, le froid le bouffait entièrement. Il voyait une ouverture par le chemin que prenait la conversation.

« Ben tu vois, » lança-t-il, « on se comprend, maintenant.

—J'ai pas fini. J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, en fait. Enfin, j'ai deux nouvelles. Y en a une que tu vas pas aimer.»

Tae Min fronça les sourcils.

« La première, je vais bientôt quitter les Siths. Si tout se passe bien. »

Le blond se sentit transporté de joie. Si Jong In quittait les Siths, si Jong In quittait le côté obscur, alors peut-être… Peut-être qu'il revenait ? C'était ça, qu'il lui annonçait ? Tae Min était sceptique, mais ne comptait pas s'emballer trop vite. Il était un jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans, il n'était plus un adolescent de dix-sept ans.

« J'ai l'intention de continuer mon exploration des mondes, de la galaxie, et de détruire la force. »

Tae Min eut un instant d'arrêt.

« Détruire la force ? »

C'était impossible. Jong In était bel et bien cinglé, alors ? Tae Min était éberlué.

« Mais tu es fou, Jong ! La force est partout, elle régit notre galaxie. Comment tu veux la détruire ? »

C'était impossible. Tout bonnement impossible.

« On disait bien que maitriser le côté obscur et le côté lumineux ensemble était impossible. J'ai réussi, moi. Je suis sûr que je peux la renverser, si j'arrive à trouver comment faire. »

Tae Min secoua la tête.

« Si tu détruis la force, les Jedis…

—Si je détruis la force, plus de Siths. Plus rien. »

Tae Min n'arrivait pas à croire. Il avala sa salive, et réfléchit à toute allure, son cerveau chauffant.

« Je ne sais pas si un monde sans force serait possible. Notre galaxie fonctionne comme ça depuis des décennies, on ne peut pas occulter la force si facilement. Si tu détruis la force, ça serait comme détruire la vie. Tu ne peux simplement pas.

—J'vois pas pourquoi. Tout le monde n'est pas Jedi, tout le monde n'utilise pas la force, et tout le monde existe pour autant. Je ne pense que ça ait une incidence. Je pense plutôt que la force est un plus, quelque chose de créer pour nous emmerder et nous taper sur le système alors qu'on a rien demandé. »

Tae Min pencha la tête sur le côté. Il crevait de froid, sur cette foutue planète.

« Mettons, tu détruis la force. Il se passe quoi après ? »

Jong In répondit flegmatiquement :

« Je deviens un explorateur galactique reconnu, comme on disait quand on était gosse, et je trouve d'autres mondes où la force n'existe pas pour prouver que ça fonctionne. »

Tae Min ne pouvait rien dire. Ils nageaient en pleine aberration. D'accord, l'idée que la vie soit différente ailleurs lui traversait l'esprit, et Tae Min voulait bien reconnaître que la force ne faisait pas que du bien. Elle faisait beaucoup de mal, aussi. Cependant…

« Jong, je sais pas si t'arriveras à détruire la force. Pas seul, du moins. »

Jong In rit.

« Fais pas genre, tu vas pas m'y aider. T'es un Jedi. Tu vas plutôt te battre pour préserver la force.

—Pas tellement. Je suis un Jedi, donc j'aurai pas le temps de courir après quelque chose dont j'ignore la possibilité ou non, mais je suis d'accord que la force n'est pas qu'un cadeau. Si tu arrivais à la détruire, tant mieux pour toi. Mais en toute honnêteté, je pense qu'avec la qualité de ton contrôle de la force, si tu quittes les Siths, mêmes si tu ne veux pas être Jedi, tu pourrais rentrer. Tu pourrais nous conseiller. Aider la lumière à gagner. Ou si tu ne veux pas, simplement te retirer. Détruire la force alors que des batailles pour savoir quel côté va la dominer sont engagées, je pense pas que ce soit très judicieux. Il faudrait une période de paix pour faire ça. Et on n'est pas en paix. »

Jong In se fit silencieux.

« Je me doutais que tu dirais ça, je m'en doutais. »

Sa main se porta à son sabre. Son regard était perçant.

« Tu me laisseras partir sans me battre, Min ? »

Tae Min déglutit. Non, il ne le ferait pas.

« Jjong, on a discuté de nos points de vues, je veux juste que tu rentres avec moi pour qu'on puisse discuter plus longtemps. Je suis prêt à te pardonner, tu sais. Je suis prêt à changer, à faire des efforts, et à t'aimer. Faut juste que tu me laisses une chance. Ce nouveau toi, plus sage, plus distant, qui n'aime pas la force, je veux le connaître. Laisse-moi cette chance. Ne pars pas en guerre contre une chimère et ne détruis pas en cherchant l'impossible. Si tu rentres, on sera heureux. On pourra prouver que t'as rien fait de mal, tu seras réhabilité, et personne ne te forcera à quoique ce soit, je te promets. Réfléchis, Jjong. »

Tae Min le suppliait.

« C'est tentant, Min. Je t'aime toujours. J'ai jamais cessé. Mais même si j'accepte de rentrer, t'es Jedi, moi, je veux voguer sans attache là où me porte mes recherches, et j'ai pas la place pour une relation avec mon projet, pas à présent.

—Alors tu te condamnes à la solitude pour détruire la force alors que tu ne sais pas si c'est possible ?

—Et pense aux générations futures, aux habitants des planètes que je sauverai du merdier du conflit entre Jedi et Sith si je détruis la force ? »

Tae Min était obligé de le concéder. Peut-être que ce n'était pas qu'une mauvaise idée.

« Alors laisse-moi être à tes côtés. Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avançons pas sur le même chemin qu'on ne peut pas se croiser. »

Jong In n'eut pas d'expression.

« Je sais que si je fais quelque chose que tu désapprouves, j'en entendrais parler, et toi, tu te bats en utilisant la force au nom d'une organisation que je condamne. Je t'en veux pas, c'est simplement toi. Tu es né dans la lumière, Tae Min. Elle t'entoure, elle t'aveugle. Elle t'a rendu implacable et rigide. Moi, je suis entre les deux. Ni dans l'obscurité, ni dans le soleil. Chez moi, il fait aussi gris que sur cette planète.

—Et froid, aussi ? Je me gèle les couilles. »

Jong In s'autorisa un sourire. Tae Min se mordit la lèvre.

Le blond n'accepterait pas d'être largué comme un débile dans un lieu isolé encore une fois. Il ne retournerait pas à ses camarades en pleurant comme un garçon pathétique au cœur brisé. Il ne laisserait pas Jong In lui briser le cœur à nouveau.

« J'ai attendu six ans pour te retrouver. Enfin je t'ai, alors c'est égoïste, mais je te laisserai pas partir.

—Je vais devoir me battre pour ça, alors. »

Tae Min gronda.

« Tu n'es pas mon ennemi, si tu quittes les Siths, surtout alors que tu n'as rien fait. Du moins, tes mauvaises actions ne sont pas de la même envergure que les autres. Je ne vois pas de raison de te combattre. Pourquoi te battrais-tu contre moi alors que je veux seulement te ramener à la maison ?! »

Jong In lui fit un sourire, un sourire si douloureux que Tae Min en fut déstabilisé.

« Je me battrai parce que je n'ai pas de maison. Je me battrai parce que je veux être libre de ne pas en avoir une. »

Jong In dégaina alors. Le sabre était rouge, mais vira au vert. Tae Min dégaina le sien, de la même couleur que celle de Jong In.

Ils se faisaient face, et, décidés, brandissaient leurs armes.

Le silence prit place autour des deux hommes.

Le vent froid. L'agitation du ciel, l'obscurité grimpante.

Il faisait si froid, ici… Jong In regardait Tae Min.

« Tu ne me laisseras pas, hein ? »

Tae Min articula lentement son 'non'. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Jong In à ce stade.

Il s'en fut.

Ils attaquèrent. Le sol n'était que cailloux, plaques de pierres, et en même temps qu'ils s'avançaient l'un vers l'autre, donnant des coups de sabres en avant, faisant vibrer leurs forces qui courraient dans leurs corps, ils partaient en une danse, un ballet agité, frénétique qui faisait trembler le sol et valser les petits cailloux. Tae Min ne laissait pas Jong In s'approcher des vaisseaux, et faisait son possible pour l'entraîner en arrière. Plus bas, derrière eux, se trouvait une petite grotte et un petit chemin qui y descendait.

Tout cela rappelait à Tae Min leur excursion qui avait mal tournée.

À force de donner des coups d'épées, le froid s'agitant davantage, une tempête se forma dans le ciel qui devint presque noir. C'était fréquent sur cette planète. Ils furent obligés de s'abriter sous la grotte, qui s'enfonçait plus loin sous la roche. Jong In et Tae Min furent bien obligés de s'enfoncer en se battant, leurs sabres se cognant, la force continuant de rugir autant d'eux.

Tae Min sentait la transpiration sinuer par chaque pore de sa peau.

« Jjong, merde, pourquoi on fait ça… ? »

Jong In était implacable.

« Car tu refuses de me laisser.

—Abandonne, fais marche arrière, je te l'ai dit, ma proposition tiendra toujours. Je veux être avec toi et je sais que toi aussi.

—Au fond, oui. Mais ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là, quand je suis partie, c'est vrai. On est trop différent. Tu seras malheureux avec moi. Il te faut l'accepter, Tae Min. »

Tae Min ne pouvait pas. Aimer Jong In, c'était comme si c'était inscrit en lui. Ne pas l'aimer lui était littéralement impossible.

« Je ne veux pas. Je veux te rallier de mon côté, Jong In.

—Je suis dans mon propre camp, je l'ai toujours été.

—Alors laisse-moi être dans ton camp.

—Je ne peux pas m'affiler avec un Jedi. »

Tae Min força sur ses muscles, en voyant Jong In voler contre la paroi qui tremblait.

L'orage, dehors, devenait violent. À cause des gazes sur la planète, la météo pouvait vite devenir apocalyptique. Le plus intelligent aurait été de ne pas s'attarder. Sauf que pris comme ils l'étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas.

Jong In réussit à se dégager, et il puisa de nouveau dans la force, envoyant son bras contre Tae Min. Tae Min contra. Face à face avec Jong In, il voyait bien que l'autre était plus fort et qu'il luttait avec peine. Pour la première fois, il eut envie d'utiliser le côté obscur. Mais il n'était pas comme Jong In. Il n'avait pas assez de faculté de détachement, assez de faculté de recul, pour faire la part des choses et ne pas être emporté. S'il le faisait, ça serait fini.

Jong In raffermissait sa force. Il n'y mettait pas tout, mais une quantité suffisante pour lutter contre Tae Min alors que sa force à lui s'accroissait, au risque de dépasser ses limites et de se déchirer intérieurement.

Un coup de tonnerre particulièrement violent ébranla la caverne. Les pierres commencèrent à trembler et à tomber.

« Faut partir d'ici, Jjong. »

Jong In ne lâchait pas le combat.

« Seulement si tu repars de ton côté et moi du mien. »

Tae Min s'énervait.

« Arrête avec ça, bon dieu. Je veux qu'on reparte ensemble et qu'on discute, c'est tout, je t'ai jamais dit que je voulais te retenir en otage. »

Jong In s'écarta et Tae Min également. Ils purent reprendre leur souffle. Jong In soupira.

« Ton amour pour moi t'aveugle. Le mien ne m'aveugle pas. J'en aurai envie, mais je sais très bien que si toi tu me laisserais partir, ça serait pas le cas des autres, ils ne m'accepteront jamais, ton idée de réhabilitation tombe à l'eau. Peut-être nos amis. Mais vos supérieurs, eux, se méfieront. »

Tae Min n'avait effectivement pas pensé à ça.

« Peut-être. Mais on peut s'éclipser à deux au début, et on verra après.

—J'aurai aimé, mais je peux pas, Min. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. »

Les pierres s'écroulaient encore, l'une d'elle tomba sur l'épaule de Tae Mn. Jong In avait suivi le mouvement.

« On va finir enfermé ici si tu ne me laisses pas sortir. Cette grotte risque de s'effondrer à tout moment.

—Et bien soit. »

Tae Min ne voulait pas qu'ils se fassent ensevelir, mais, très idiotement, il refusait que Jong In le quitte encore. Il refusait que Jong In sorte d'ici et ne l'abandonne à nouveau pour aller là où le vent le mènerait. Il s'y refusait définitivement.

Jong In usa une plus grande quantité de force, et Tae Min essaya de l'imiter. En crissant, les forces luttant entre elles, leurs armes créèrent des vibrations qui firent trembler la caverne du sol au plafond.

« Jong In, s'il te plaît…

—Non. »

Au même instant, une pierre énorme tomba du plafond de la grotte. Elle atterrit sur eux. Tae Min eut le réflexe de se reculer, mais pas Jong In.

Jong In l'avait reçu en pleine tête et s'effondra. D'autres pierres tombèrent, plus petite, mais aussi plus grosses. Tae Min savait qu'il avait encore le temps de ne pas finir enfermé et qu'il lui fallait sortir. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Jong In. Se précipitant sur le brun, il toucha sa tête, sans le bouger. Une plaie s'était formée. Elle coulait abondamment.

Jong In était inconscient.

Avec précaution, Tae Min ayant déjà eu affaire à des Jedis blessés, il évita de le bouger brusquement et fit de son mieux pour le maintenir conscient. Il frappait doucement ses joues pour ne pas qu'il perde conscience. Jong In ne bougeait pas. Tae Min jura.

« Jong, » il pleurait, « Jong, fais pas le con. Ouvre les yeux. »

Mais c'était trop tard. La pierre était trop grosse, tombée trop brutalement, Jong In était dans un état de coma, et il ne pourrait pas en sortir dans ces conditions. Il faisait une hémorragie. Pleurant, Tae Min essaya dans une tentative désespérée de les ramener dehors, mais une nouvelle secousse ébranla le sol. Une partie de la paroi venait de s'effondrer devant lui. Tae Min se crut dans un cauchemar. Il était piégé. Piégé avec Jong In probablement entre la vie et la mort.

Ils n'avaient rien avec eux, Tae Min n'avait pas de quoi le soigner, même pas de quoi manger. Jong In ne passerait pas la nuit, et lui ne tiendrait pas plus de quatre jours enfermé dans une caverne. C'était ridicule. C'était si pathétique, si parodique. Ils se battaient, ils auraient eu de multiples occasions pour mourir ou ne pas mourir, mais le sort les achevait si stupidement. Mourir comme ça, c'était une blague. Une chute ridicule à leur histoire, mais dont ils ne pouvaient pas s'échapper.

Tae Min en était purement malade.

Piégés dans l'obscurité de Biteul, Jong In et lui voyaient leur histoire s'achever.

* * *

_Song: Dreamcatcher – Good Night_

Il est dans l'ordre naturel que le jour se lève, même sur les pires choses. Le levé de l'astre solaire, Tae Min ne pouvait pas le contempler. À la place, l'obscurité de la caverne le dévorait, avec lui les dernières traces de la vie de Jong In, dont le cadavre encore frais reposait à ses côtés, leurs bras vaguement entrelacés. Un tableau morbide, et le choc qui faisait mal le gardait de vouloir le modifier. Ses pensées s'étaient éteintes en même temps que la lumière dans le regard de son compagnon. Coincé sur la planète Biteul, il allait probablement y rester, à moins que ses camarades Jedis ne viennent le délivrer. Mais qui le trouverait ici ? Qui l'aiderait ?

Tae Min devait se faire à son sort, il était foutu. S'il avait grandi avec Jong In, il aurait la satisfaction ironique de mourir à ses côtés, comme ils se l'étaient promis durant leur premier instant d'étreinte charnelle, quelques années auparavant, quand les ténèbres de l'insouciance les sauvaient de la lumière aveuglante de la vérité.

_« La crainte est le chemin vers le côté obscur. La crainte mène à la colère. La colère mène à la haine. La haine mène à la souffrance. »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note finale :
> 
> Petite explication sur l'histoire. Concrètement, il s'agit là d'une réflexion sur la difficulté qu'ont les hommes à se comprendre dès lors que leurs idéologies ne s'accordent pas, et de la difficulté que deux personnes peuvent avoir à rendre commun leur mode de vie, ou à fonctionner ensemble si elles n'y parviennent pas. La relation de Tae Min et Jong In représente cette difficulté. Si la fin trouve une réponse pessimiste, car ils n'ont pas réussi à dépasser ça et que le sort les a brutalement tué, ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que c'est impossible, juste une difficulté réelle qui peut mener à des échecs.
> 
> Concernant Jong In, il a ses torts. Comme le lui reproche Tae Min tout au long de l'histoire, se désintéresser du sort de son peuple, refuser d'apporter la moindre aide et le moindre soutien alors qu'une guerre les menace, et partir avec l'ennemi, c'est loin d'être une attitude positive. Néanmoins, il n'est pas méchant pour autant. Le récit l'exprime et j'ai l'impression de paraphraser, mais il s'est juste trompé de chemin. Il n'a pas su affirmer correctement ses convictions, parce qu'il était jeune, perdu, et inexpérimenté. Il a choisi une voie erronée, facile, et s'est enfermé dans la solitude.
> 
> Pour ses croyances, on peut se demander si elles sont réellement condamnables et inexcusables. Il refusait la force. Refusait les combats et refusait de participer aux us et coutumes des Jedis. C'est un choix libre qu'il est, derechef, libre de choisir.
> 
> Tae Min a aussi sa part sombre. Obstiné, aveuglé par ses sentiments et par ses valeurs, il fait preuve d'une ouverture d'esprit, mais ses émotions, intimement liées aux sentiments et valeurs qui l'empêchent d'évoluer totalement, le dominent trop. Pour ça, il n'est pas nécessairement condamnable non plus pour autant. Lui aussi est jeune et écervelé. Il faisait quand même des efforts pour comprendre Jong In, malgré son impuissance.
> 
> Leur mode de vie était devenu incompatible, et comme ils n'étaient prêts ni l'un ni l'autre à s'assouplir, ils n'ont pas su fonctionner ensemble.
> 
> J'ai voulu faire quelque chose de plus complexe et de moins déjà que la bête opposition : trahison infâme, méchant vs gentil trahi qui aime quand même et pardonne des horreurs. Jong In n'a pas fait d'horreurs et il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais, et c'est quelque part ce qui est plus dur pour Tae Min, qui culpabilise, et a peur d'avoir été fautif. Tae Min est plus cliché dans l'idée qu'il est foncièrement bon, mais comme son caractère idéaliste lui donne le défaut d'être trop porté dans une extrême confiance en la force et à avoir des idées qu'il ne peut pas dépasser, il a aussi sa face d'ombre, car l'idéal ne souffre pas l'écart, et une absence d'écart est également une absence de liberté, ou encore de tolérance.
> 
> Je ne sais pas si cette petite histoire vous aura plu, mais je l'espère !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	6. Bonus : Happy End - Glad We Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais envie de faire une suite à cette fic, avec une fin alternative plus joyeuse et plus ouverte. J'espère que ça plaira à ceux qui liront !

_**Happy End – Glad We Met** _

_« J'ai attendu six ans pour te retrouver, » détacha lentement Tae Min face au regard flamboyant de Jong In. « Enfin je t'ai, alors c'est égoïste, mais je te laisserai pas partir._

— _Je vais devoir me battre pour ça, alors. »_

Jong In sortit son sabre laser. Mais Tae Min, lui, refusa de dégainer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda le brun. « Tu ne me retiens pas ? Tu ne te bats pas contre moi ? »

Tae Min le détailla longuement. Dans cet univers gris, sa peau paraissait encore plus sombre qu'à l'usuel, tout comme son regard. Il l'avait aimé, sincèrement. Il savait que ce n'était plus possible, entre eux. C'était simplement une conséquence de la vie. Une conséquence des rencontres, des évolutions, des chemins empruntés, des divergences. Des non-dits, des non-partages, des craintes et de la difficulté de gérer une relation. Tae Min avait la main sur son sabre-laser. Il aurait pu l'attaquer. Il aurait pu se battre. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse ainsi. Les regrets auraient été trop grands. Il y avait la colère. Il y avait une sorte de haine teintée de ressentiment, restes de sentiments, mais aussi une forme d'appréciation de l'autre. Leur relation avait ses défauts, mais elle avait aussi eu ses qualités. Ses bons côtés. Les mauvais n'effaçaient pas les bons, et les bons n'effaçaient malheureusement pas les mauvais.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, qui refusèrent de couler. Elles rendirent sa vision floue.

« J'arrête, » annonça-t-il.

Jong In écarquilla les yeux, interrogateur. Il brandissait toujours son sabre. Son emprise vacilla toutefois.

« Je te laisse partir. Je vais partir, moi aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'on s'affronte. Je refuse de me battre encore contre toi. Jong', sache que quoiqu'il se soit passé, peu importe le mal qu'on a pu se faire tous les deux… Je t'aimais vraiment. Et, pour ce qu'on a partagé, je t'aimerais toujours. Je continuerai de chérir ce qu'on a partagé et je te souhaite d'atteindre tes buts. »

Jong In se tut. Il rengaina enfin son sabre-laser.

« Merci, Min. Moi aussi. Ça m'aurait emmerdé de te combattre. Autant en rester là. »

Le brun s'avança, lentement. Avant de regagner son vaisseau, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Tae Min. Une emprise douce, mais ferme. Tae Min posa la sienne au-dessus, recouvrant le dos de sa main. C'était simple. Un partage de chaleur, une transmission d'affection. Il n'y avait plus la même dimension qu'avant… mais ce qui avait été avait, justement, été. Ils le reconnaissaient tous deux.

Ainsi, ils allaient pouvoir avancer. Même si ce n'était que chacun de leur côté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews ? :)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !

**Author's Note:**

> Concernant les planètes, les espèces animales et intelligentes, tout n'est pas utilisé et présent, mais ça vous permet de vous faire une idée :).
> 
> Voilà, en espérant que ça ait aidé ceux qui liront à se faire une idée de l'univers !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à passer au chapitre suivant, où l'histoire commence :D !


End file.
